Philosophie des vampires
by Emy64
Summary: L'ennui peut parfois pousser à faire des choses stupides mais peut-on en tirer le remède salvateur en la personne qui paye le prix de vos erreurs ? Le pardon est-il accessible à tous ?
1. Prologue

Disclamair: Tous les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Charlaine Harris

Prologue :

L'ennui. C'était l'ennui qui m'avait poussé à agir sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Mais de quoi me plaignais-je ? C'est ce même ennui qui avait comblé ma vie avec un autre sentiment, l'amour. Pourtant les vampires n'aimaient pas, c'était bien connu, malgré tout j'aimai, et pas n'importe qui en cas ! Une humaine ! La même humaine qui me haïssait et ne se privait pas de me le faire savoir. L'ennui, l'amour puis la frustration. La frustration de savoir que ce qu'on fait est voué à l'échec : elle n'accepterait jamais de devenir un vampire, et même avant cela, elle ne m'accepterait jamais moi, le monstre qui avait participé au massacre de toute une classe d'étudiant, ce même monstre qui la retenait contre son gré chez lui depuis ce fameux jour. Comment puis-je lui montrer que je suis capable d'éprouver des sentiments ? Plus particulièrement à son égard ? Comprendra-t-elle que je la retiens parce que je suis trop lâche pour supporter la vie sans elle avant que le temps ne vienne me la ravir ?


	2. La bêtise

Chapitre 1 : La bêtise

L'éternité peut avoir un aspect attrayant au premier abord mais c'est exactement le contraire. Imaginez vivre pendant des siècles en s'efforçant à s'adapter au monde, en cherchant toujours de nouvelles choses à essayer pour échapper à l'ennui, c'est vraiment fatiguant et à la longue ça devient même déprimant. C'est ce que je ressentais en ce moment, moi, Eric Northman, shérif de la 5° zone de Louisiane, était déprimé. Les humains avaient peur de la mort mais qu'est-ce la vie éternelle apportait au final ? La réponse est simple : rien. Les vampires n'aimaient pas donc même pas la peine de se lancer à la recherche de votre âme-sœur en parcourant les 5 continents de long en large. Toujours les mêmes personnes aussi, on ne se mélange pas aux humains, trop primitifs, et souvent nous devons supporter certains vampires pendant des siècles. Pour moi ce vampire non apprécié se trouvait être Bill Compton, un gamin par rapport à moi et qui se permet pourtant de me prendre de haut tout ça parce qu'il se sert des ordinateurs de façon plus poussée que nous autres vampires. Quel abruti ! S'il ne travaillait pas pour la reine je l'aurais empalé sur un pieu depuis bien longtemps !

Ces temps-ci je faisais tout par automatisme : je me nourrissais puis m'envoyais en l'air avec un humain sans grande conviction et sans aucun plaisir. Je sautai de plus en plus de repas mais ça ne m'affectai pas tellement vu mon âge. Mon enfant Pam s'inquiétait pour moi, elle avait peur que je m'offre au soleil vu l'état déprimé dans lequel je passai mon temps. Même la torture de prisonniers ne me divertissait plus… Comprenez que c'est surtout à cause de ça que j'ai commis cette erreur lamentable. Si les guerres et les coups d'état ne m'avaient pas ôtées la vie l'ennui lui pouvait largement s'en charger.

La décision fut prise par un autre mais j'étais coupable aussi puisque j'avais approuvé le projet et m'y étais joints. Ce fut quand Clancy rentra dans notre résidence principale.

_ J'espère que vous n'avez aucun projet pour ce soir, je vous emmène dîner !

_ Aurais-tu oublié que nous sommes des vampires ?ironisa Pam avec mépris.

_ Merci pour cette précision ma douce Pam, répliqua Clancy acerbe. Je reviens du campus universitaire. J'ai croisé pas mal de repas potentiels des plus frais et appétissants. Sans compter qu'ils ont des cours du soir. Je propose donc de faire un petit tour là-bas pour se remplir le ventre et après on mettra le feu au bâtiment. Personne ne nous soupçonnera comme ça.

_ Qu'en penses-tu Eric ?m'interrogea Pam.

_ Ça pourrait être divertissant. On devrait y faire un petit tour, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait de vrai festin, conclus-je sans toutefois montrer un grand enthousiasme.

_ Parfait !dit Clancy joyeusement. Je préviens les autres et nous partons !

Pam vînt près de moi et me pris la main, geste extrêmement rare pour un vampire mais attestant de ses émotions sincères.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Eric ? Depuis quelques mois tu te laisse dépérir, je n'ai pas vu un seul sourire sur tes lèvres depuis presque 4 mois. Tu n'envisages quand même pas de rencontrer le soleil ?s'alarma ma fille.

_ Je ne sais pas Pam… Je ne sais plus…

_ Je t'en prie Eric ! Ne fais pas ça…, commença Pam.

_ On peut y aller, s'écria Clancy en mettant ainsi fin à notre discussion.

Evidemment Compton faisait partie de ceux qui venaient. Deux autres vampires qui m'indifféraient royalement complétaient notre petite troupe. Nous ne mîmes pas beaucoup de temps à repérer une classe remplie et isolée des autres structures. Nous empruntâmes les couloirs silencieusement puis Clancy défonça littéralement la porte avant d'arborer un sourire mauvais.

C'est là que tout bascula…


	3. La rencontre

Chapitre 2 : La rencontre

Le professeur, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui enseignait la philosophie, sursauta à notre entrée. Les élèves commencèrent à chuchoter pour savoir ce qui se passait puis Clancy pris la parole.

_ Messieurs, dames, vermines de votre état, vous pouvez dés maintenant vous prosterner à nos pieds et implorer notre clémence, déclara Clancy. Trop tard, ajouta-t-il 2 secondes après.

Il se jeta sur l'enseignant et lui brisa la nuque d'un geste rapide. Nous nous répartîmes rapidement dans la classe et prîmes chacun un humain par la gorge. Je commençai à peine à boire au cou d'une jeune gothique mais la lâchai trop abasourdi par la scène se déroulant sous mes yeux.

Une jeune femme blonde, absolument splendide venait de sauter sur sa table pour empêcher Compton de vider sa camarade de son sang. Ses mains possédaient chacune une bague en argent et le rouaient de coups, elle finit par détacher sa chaîne en argent, l'entourant autour de ses poings et le fit reculer en encerclant son cou en tirant sur la chaîne. Il était clair qu'elle savait qu'elle ne survivrait pas mais pourtant elle se battait, et ce n'était même par pour sauver sa propre vie ! Cette humaine était juste une force de la nature, prête à en découdre quelles que soient ses chances de réussites. Son altruisme était tout à son honneur et sa rapidité d'esprit ne faisait qu'augmenter l'admiration que j'éprouvai face à elle.

Malheureusement sa chaîne était trop fine et Compton la brisa puis envoya valser la jeune femme contre un mûr. Après l'avoir percuté de plein fouet elle retomba au sol mais tenta malgré tout de se relever. Elle était blessée et bouger ne la faisait que plus souffrir mais ça ne la fit pas renoncer pour autant et elle se redressa et fit face à Bill une seconde fois, le défiant du regard. Il ne supporta pas l'affront et la gifla avec force ce qui la projeta à l'autre bout de la salle.

Je choisis ce moment pour sortir de ma transe et accouru vers l'humaine pour empêcher Compton de lever la main encore une fois sur elle.

_ Sors du passage Eric, siffla-t-il.

_ Tu ne la toucheras pas, dis-je en le saisissant par l'encolure.

_ Et pourquoi donc ?demanda-t-il avec insolence. Laisses-moi deviner ! Elle t'appartient, c'est ça ?

Je grognai comme l'animal que j'étais puis le propulsai en direction du mûr du fond de la salle. Cette réaction étonna tous mes frères de nid qui me dévisagèrent ahuris mais je n'y prêtai pas attention et m'approchai du corps immobile de ma jeune humaine. Je poussai avec douceur une mèche de cheveux lui barrant le visage pour pouvoir l'observer. Même avec ses plaies sanglantes elle était magnifique. Cette constatation remua quelque chose en moi mais je fus incapable de discerner ce que c'était. Je relevai légèrement sa chemise bleue pale pour observer les dégâts. La superbe créature avait plusieurs côtes cassées et était certainement en train de faire une hémorragie interne. Même si une équipe médicale la prenait immédiatement en charge ses chances de survie étaient faibles. Je pris peur. J'avais peur qu'elle meure. Pourquoi ? Je n'en avais strictement aucune idée mais si je prenais le temps d'y réfléchir maintenant il serait trop tard pour la sauver.

Je l'installai avec douceur sur mes genoux puis mordais violemment dans la peau de mon poignet pour faire couler mon sang. Je l'ajustai pour qu'elle soit coincée dos contre mon torse et lui donnai mon sang. Il coula dans sa gorge sans qu'elle ne fasse aucun mouvement et dés que ma plaie se ferma je la rouvris pour continuer mon don. J'appuyai ma joue contre le haut de sa tête en la berçant imperceptiblement, mon emprise sur elle renforcée par mon bras libre l'entourant. Au bout de la troisième fois que je rouvris ma plaie j'estimai qu'elle était hors de danger à présent. Je passai ma main désormais libre sous sa chemise pour palper sa peau aux endroits où ses os étaient brisés avant mon don. Le résultat fut très concluant et je me surpris même à sourire, un petit sourire, mais un sourire tout de même.

Pam repoussa l'humain dont elle se nourrissait sous le choc.

_ Je n'arrive pas à y croire !s'écria Pam. Ça fait des mois que je me démène pour te faire sourire et une petite humaine insignifiante et inconsciente y arrive sans problème !

_ Ne commences pas Pam ! J'exige que tu la respectes, grognais-je mécontent. Elle n'est pas une humaine insignifiante, elle est bien plus spéciale…, soufflais-je en caressant les cheveux de ma splendide inconnue.

_ Pardon Eric, s'excusa Pam en baissant la tête. Alors, tu vas…, tu vas en faire ton humaine ?

_ Oui Pam, souris-je en regardant toujours la créature inconsciente dans mes bras.

_ Mais tu n'en as jamais eu avant !s'étonna ma fille.

_ Je sais, mais ce n'est que temporaire. Tu auras bientôt une sœur Pam, annonçais-je heureux à l'idée.

_ Nous n'avons pas le droit de faire ça sans son consentement Eric, me rappela ma fille. Déjà c'est un enlèvement aux yeux de la loi si tu la gardes chez toi.

_ Officiellement elle sera morte en même temps que ses camarades dans l'incendie qui a ravagé la salle.

_ Et officieusement elle sera ton otage prise au piège de ta maison ultra-sécurisée, ironisa Pam.

_ Elle sera heureuse avec moi, assurais-je convaincu.

_ On ne devrait pas trainer, intervint Clancy. Bill a été raccompagné par Grand Ombre et Felicia, il est toujours K.O. On est prêts à mettre le feu au bâtiment.

_ Je te laisse t'occuper de tous ça, lui dis-je sans quitter le corps inerte que je tenais des yeux. Je rentre. Pam, appelles Bobby et dis-lui d'acheter tous ce qui est nécessaire au confort d'une humaine et de me l'apporter chez moi dans les plus brefs délais.

_ Je lui téléphone immédiatement, m'informa Pam en sortant son portable.

Je ne m'attardai pas d'avantage et filai dans ma villa que je sécurisai entièrement. D'habitude je ne restai jamais ici car je m'ennuyai encore plus que d'ordinaire mais tout d'un coup ma demeure me sembla bien plus accueillante et réconfortante sachant que je ne serais plus le seul à y vivre. Mes objectifs étaient simples : que cette femme devienne mon amante puis mon enfant dans un avenir proche. Elle mettrait fin à mon errance éternelle, j'ignorai comment, mais je savais que c'était elle qu'il me fallait, aucune autre. Je la posai délicatement sur mon gigantesque lit puis m'éclipsai dans la salle de bain pour en revenir avec un gant humide que j'utilisai pour effacer les marques de sang maculant son visage d'ange. Une fois cela fait je passai le reste de mon temps à l'observer, gravant sa perfection dans mon esprit puis m'installai pour la journée et l'enfermant dans une emprise de fer. On aurait pu penser voir un enfant s'accrochant désespérément à son doudou mais c'était un peu en accord avec ma situation : j'avais désespérément besoin d'elle, et pourtant je ne connaissais même pas son nom…


	4. Le réveil

Chapitre 3 : Le réveil

Lorsque je repris connaissance, une odeur alléchante me parvînt aux narines. Pour la première fois depuis des mois j'avais soif…, mais ce n'était pas une soif de sang…, c'était plutôt un désir de fusionner avec ma belle inconnue dans les plus brefs délais mais je doutai de partir du bon pied si elle se faisait agresser par un vampire viking assoiffé d'elle et de son corps dés son réveil. Elle n'avait toujours pas changé de position depuis hier soir et je commençai à m'inquiéter de son état de santé. Je relevai sa chemise à la recherche de plaies graves acquises hier mais n'en trouvai aucune. Un frisson la parcouru lorsque ma main glacée frôla sa peau chaude et soyeuse. Elle ouvrit subitement les yeux et bondit hors du lit pour s'éloigner de moi malgré l'évident vertige dont elle était en proie. Elle n'avait pas peur, non, au contraire elle semblait dégoutée par ma personne. Elle parcouru rapidement la chambre des yeux avant de se concentrer sur moi. Ses yeux bleus glace contrastaient d'une façon magnifique avec sa peau incrustée de soleil.

_ Où suis-je ?demanda-t-elle sans préambule.

_ Tu es chez moi, lui répondis-je aimablement.

_ Où sont les autres ?

_ Ils sont tous morts.

_ Tu n'es qu'un monstre !cracha-t-elle nullement effrayée. Pourquoi suis-je encore en vie dans ce cas ?

_ Tu es en vie parce que tu as gagné mon admiration.

_ Si tu savais où tu peux te la foutre ton admiration !

_ C'est pourtant un grand honneur !m'étonnais-je. J'ai sauvé ta vie et t'offres le privilège de partager ma demeure, tu devrais te sentir redevable à mon égard !

_ J'aurais préféré mourir avec mes amis !répliqua-t-elle.

_ Ne dis pas ça !sifflais-je en lui faisant face.

_ Tu crois peut-être que tu vas pouvoir me retenir ici vampire ?demanda-t-elle avec insolence.

_ Je vois mal comment tu pourrais t'enfuir, souris-je triomphant.

_ Tu me dégoûtes !

_ Tu apprendras à apprécier le cadeau que je te fais, assurais-je confiant.

_ Plutôt mourir !

_ Je ne te laisserais pas mourir !rugis-je.

_ Tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher.

_ C'est bien là ton erreur ! Je ne te surveillerais peut-être pas pendant la journée mais je peux demander à mon humain de le faire pour moi.

_ Tu as réussis à trouver un homme avec si peu de dignité qu'il a accepté de travailler pour toi !me défia mon inconnue.

La dispute fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Pam. Lorsqu'elle senti la tension résultant de notre échange un sourire narquois fleurit sur ses lèvres.

_ Je croyais que tout se passerait bien Eric, me nargua ma fille.

_ Pam, tonnais-je.

_ Heureuse de voir que tu vas mieux, sourit-elle en s'adressant à mon inconnue. Je crois que nous allons bien nous entendre toutes les deux.

_ J'en doute, répliqua la sublime créature.

_ Oh ! Fais-moi confiance !rit Pam.

_ Occupes-toi d'elle, je dois passer un coup de fil, ordonnais-je à ma fille.

_ Bien, sourit Pam.

_ Et pas de bêtises, elle est mienne, rajoutais-je assez bas pour que mon invité ne l'entende pas.

Pam fit la moue mais obtempéra. Je m'éclipsai dans le salon pour téléphoner à Clancy.

_ Clancy à l'appareil, répondit une voix morne.

_ C'est Eric. Je voudrais savoir si le travail a bien été terminé hier.

_ Oui, les humains soupçonnent les leurs !s'esclaffa cet abruti. Par contre on a un problème avec Bill.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore celui-là, soupirais-je.

_ Il est parti dés la tombé de la nuit pour voir la reine. Il veut te faire payer ton affront, il va demander à la reine que ta petite humaine lui revienne pour qu'il puisse se venger à sa guise.

_ Je vais m'occuper de ça, sifflais-je contrarié avant de refermer mon portable.

J'étais dans un tel état de rage que je lançai mon portable contre le mûr, le réduisant en miettes et formant une profonde fissure dans le mûr.

_ Merde !criais-je fou de rage contre Compton.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas ?s'enquit Pam en revenant, seule, de la chambre.

_ Compton est parti voir la reine, l'informais-je. Il veut la récupérer.

_ Je suppose que tu y vas aussi.

_ Oui, il est hors de question que sa requête aboutisse. Elle restera mienne, sifflais-je.

_ Vas-y alors. Je m'occuperais d'elle pendant ton absence, proposa ma fille.

_ Je ne veux pas l'abandonner, soupirais-je.

_ Tu ne peux pas te permettre de l'amener chez la reine. Tant que tu peux l'éviter ne la présente pas à Sophie-Anne. Au faite, elle s'appelle Sookie, me sourit ma fille.

_ Sookie, répétais-je rêveusement.

_ On dirait que tu l'apprécie beaucoup, constata Pam. Je vais refaire sa garde robe pendant ton absence puisqu'elle va rester ici un moment.

_ Merci Pam. Vérifies qu'il y a tous ce dont elle a besoin ou envie ici.

_ Bien, maintenant changes-toi et files défendre ta possession devant la reine.


	5. SophieAnne Leclerc

Chapitre 4 : Sophie-Anne Leclerc

Le trajet fut rapide car j'utilisai la voie des airs. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais dire pour défendre mes actes, mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas laisser Compton gagner, Sookie était mienne et le resterait. Bientôt elle serait mon amante. Je comptai faire d'elle ma compagne pour les prochains millénaires. Même si les seuls mots qu'elle m'avait adressés étaient méprisants j'avais déjà du mal à me défaire d'elle pour un couple d'heure histoire de régler cette histoire. J'en étais persuadé, Sookie deviendrait mienne dans tous les sens du terme : mon amante, mon humaine, ma femme selon le mariage humains-vampires, mon enfant puis enfant ma femme selon nos traditions de vampires.

Le garde me laissa passer sans problème et j'entrai en trombe dans la salle principale du palais, où Compton déversait en ce moment même tout un tas d'inepties et de mensonges sur la soirée de la veille.

_ Ah, Eric !s'exclama la reine joyeuse. Je t'attendais, je voudrais avoir ta version des faits sur les évènements d'hier.

_ Bien sûr ma reine, m'inclinais-je respectueusement. Clancy a proposé de faire un tour sur le campus universitaire de Shreveport pour s'offrir un vrai repas. Nous avons repéré une classe isolée que nous avons prise d'assaut. Quand Compton a attaqué un élève sa voisine de classe l'a empêché de s'en nourrir en se servant de ses bijoux en argent. Compton s'est libéré puis s'est acharné sur elle. J'ai trouvé cette humaine différente des autres donc j'ai empêché Compton de mettre fin à sa vie. Elle n'aurait pas passé la nuit si je ne lui avais pas donné mon sang. Je revendique cette humaine en vertu de nos lois sur les dons de sang à un humain.

_ Je ne comprends pas Eric. Il n'y a pas longtemps de ça je te trouvais amorphe, triste, plus rien ne t'intéressait et maintenant tu défends avec force une simple humaine, pourquoi un tel changement ? m'interrogea la reine.

_ Cette humaine m'a touché, avouais-je. J'ai des projets pour elle.

_ Bien, conclut la reine. Maintenant à ton tour Bill, dis-nous pourquoi tu estimes que cette humaine te revient.

_ Cette humaine ne devrait pas rester impunie après avoir défié un vampire ma reine. Nous ne pouvons tolérer un tel affront ! Si elle est transformée elle deviendra incontrôlable. Je pense qu'Eric et trop désireux de s'échapper à son ennui pour pouvoir juger convenablement du danger qu'elle représente. Si elle me revient grâce à votre infinie sagesse ma reine, je dresserais cette effrontée et en ferais un sujet loyal.

_ L'idée est alléchante, soupira la reine rêveusement. Vous avez tous deux de bons arguments alors voilà ce que je vous propose : demain soir tu m'amèneras cette humaine Eric, si elle se conduit bien et te témoigne son obéissance tu pourras la garder, dans le cas inverse Bill la prendra avec lui et sera libre d'en faire ce que bon lui semble.

_ Bien votre majesté, acceptais-je en m'inclinant.

_ Vas rejoindre ton humaine, me congédia la reine avec le sourire.

_ Alors ?m'interrogea Pam à mon retour.

_ La reine veux la voir demain, soupirais-je. Si elle ne se montre pas soumise Compton gagnera sa vie. Il compte la ''dresser'' pour qu'elle se range de notre côté. Quel pourriture ce mec ! Je n'arriverais jamais à faire bonne figure devant la reine ! Sookie refusera de se prêter à cette mascarade ! Je ne veux pas la laisser avec cette ordure ! Il lui fera du mal !

_ Parles à Sookie, me conseilla Pam. Dis-lui ce qui se passe. Expliques-lui que tu fais tout ça pour elle. Elle comprendra, elle est adorable quand tu te montres humain.

_ Elle ne m'écoutera pas, soupirais-je vaincu.

_ Essaies au moins ! Tu n'as pas le droit de la laisser tomber ! Tu la perdras à coup sur si tu n'as pas le courage de l'affronter !s'énerva Pam avant de partir précipitamment.

Je soupirai lourdement avant d'entrer chez moi. Je trouvai Sookie dans le salon, blottie sur le canapé en lisant _Une vie_ de Maupassant. Pam lui avait fait enfiler un slim blanc et une chemise de soie noire. Elle avait eu le temps de prendre une douche et de coiffer ses belles boucles blondes. Elle était trop concentrée sur son livre pour remarquer mon arrivée dans le salon.

_ Il faut que je te parle, lui annonçais-je.

_ Je ne veux pas te parler, je veux rentrer chez moi, répliqua-t-elle sans lever les yeux de son livre.

Je m'approchai d'elle et lui ôtai son livre des mains avec douceur. Elle leva les yeux pour rencontrer les miens puis me lança un regard meurtrier. Je m'assis non loin d'elle sur le canapé sans jamais retirer mon regard du sien.

_ Le vampire que tu as agressé hier exige réparation, lui dis-je. Il te veut pour te dresser. Il compte te faire subir toutes sortes de tortures pour t'obliger à rejoindre nos partisans. Ce vampire est une ordure et est donc parti se plaindre auprès de la reine de Louisiane. La reine veut te voir demain. Si tu ne te conduit pas de façon soumise elle te donnera à Compton et je ne pourrais rien faire car elle est ma supérieur hiérarchique. Je sais que nous sommes partis du mauvais pied mais je refuse de te céder à quiconque. Je sais que tu me méprise mais je te demande juste de faire semblant, rien qu'une nuit. C'est vital pour toi !

_ Pourquoi moi ?me demanda-t-elle. Mon amie allait se marier dans une semaine. Elle était enceinte d'un moi, me dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

_ Je suis désolé, m'excusais-je avec sincérité. Dés que je t'ai aperçu j'ai su que je te garderai avec moi. Ma décision n'a pas été contesté par d'autres que Compton parce que je suis leurs supérieur mais je ne pouvais, et ne voulais, sauver que toi.

Des larmes de tristesse s'échappèrent de ses yeux mais elle s'écarta quand je m'approchai pour la réconforter. Elle se leva et partie s'enfermer dans la chambre d'amis. Sa réaction me blessa sans que je sache vraiment pour quelle raison. Cette nuit avait été catastrophique ! Sookie me détestait et la reine m'avait posé un ultimatum concernant mon droit sur elle. Demain ne s'annonçait guère mieux mais je n'avais pas le droit de renoncer maintenant que j'avais trouvé un nouveau but dans mon existence. Je me battrai pour Sookie, au risque d'y perde la vie.

Une fois cette résolution prise je pris mon téléphone –fixe, le portable étant définitivement mort– et composait le numéro de mon humain.

_ C'est Eric. J'ai une humaine chez moi. Je veux que tu viennes veiller sur elle pendant toute la journée. Elle ne doit en aucun cas sortir d'ici et je ne tolérerai pas que tu la touches. Suis-je assez clair ?

_ Ou…, oui Monsieur, bafouilla Bobby apeuré.

_ Sois là dés le levé du soleil, intimais-je avant de raccrocher.

Je me senti seul loin de ma Sookie. Tout ce que j'avais voulu hier était de lui sauver la vie et pourtant elle me le reprochait à présent. Sa souffrance provenait de sa propre solitude. Elle refusait de vivre dans ses conditions. Elle voulait retrouver ses amis. Si elle me quittait pour les rejoindre il n'y a nul doute possible que je la suivrais dans les plus brefs délais en rencontrant le soleil. Pourquoi la seule source de mon bonheur devait-elle être triste. Je l'entendais sangloter mais ne pouvais pas la forcer à accepter mon soutient. Je marchai en terrain inconnu depuis son réveil. Ma chère Sookie était imprévisible ce qui ne m'aidai pas à me faire une place dans sa vie et m'attirer son affection. Je ne savais pas quelle serait l'issue de l'entretient avec la reine mais je savais déjà que quelle que soit la finalité elle changerait radicalement ma vie


	6. Journée en captivité

Chapitre 5 : la journée en captivité

Pov Bobby

Je tremblai de peur quand j'arriva devant la maison du vampire qui m'employait. Il ne tolérait pas l'erreur et les ordres qu'il m'avait donnés la veille étaient des plus étranges. Jamais il ne m'avait ordonné de surveiller un humain. Devais-je penser qu'elle n'était pas là de son plein gré ? Pourquoi la laisserait-il libre dans sa maison si elle était sa prisonnière ? Pourquoi prenait-il ces précautions alors que la demeure était déjà très protégée ? Cette humaine ne parviendrait jamais à en sortir si elle n'avait pas les codes d'accès. Je n'étais pas employé pour faire du baby-sitting moi !

Le soleil se levait à peine quand je franchis le seuil grâce à mon pass me permettant l'accès à la maison donc je ne fus pas étonné de ne croiser personne. Après avoir consciencieusement verrouillé la porte derrière moi je m'installai à la cuisine pour travailler sur mon ordinateur portable. Il devait être 11 heures quand une tête émergea de la chambre d'amis avec une mine ensommeillée. Une ravissante jeune femme me rejoignit dans la cuisine.

_ Bonjour, me salua-t-elle poliment. Vous devez être la personne qu'Eric a embauchée pour me surveiller ?

_ Oui, en effet, répondis-je d'un ton professionnel. Je m'appelle Bobby F…

_ Bobby suffira, me sourit la jeune femme. Je suis Sookie.

_ Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance Mademoiselle.

_ Appelez-moi juste Sookie s'il-vous-plait.

_ Monsieur Northman ne permet pas cette familiarité envers ses hôtes Mademoiselle.

_ Il n'en saura rien. Il m'a chargé de vous dire que je devais me rendre en ville pendant la journée. Il voulait vous téléphoner pour vous en avertir mais je lui ai dit que je m'en chargerais.

_ Si les ordres ne viennent pas de Monsieur Northman en personne je ne suis pas autorisé à les exécuter Mademoiselle.

_ Ça ne prendra même pas ¼ d'heure !

_ Je suis désolé Mademoiselle.

_ Que vous a-t-il dit exactement ?

_ Que je devais vous empêcher de sortir de cette propriété et ne pas vous toucher Mademoiselle.

_ Ecoutez Bobby, il est vital que je passe en ville, insista la jeune femme.

_ Ce sera possible dés que Monsieur Northman sera réveillé Mademoiselle.

Elle soupira lourdement puis partie dans sa chambre en claquant la porte violemment. J'espérai ne pas avoir contrarié la concubine d'Eric car les conséquences seraient fâcheuses pour moi. Si elle était bien sa compagne je ne voyais pas pourquoi il m'avait demandé de la surveiller. En plus elle n'avait pas les codes d'accès donc ne pouvait pas s'en aller. Les heures se succédèrent lentement et je m'inquiétai de ne pas la voir se restaurer à midi.

_ Mademoiselle ?appelais-je derrière sa porte. Vous devriez manger quelque chose.

_ Eric vous emploie pour me garder à l'intérieur, pas pour me materner !répliqua-t-elle acerbe.

J'abandonnai mon idée et me remettais au travail. Sookie revint vers moi à 5 heures.

_ Vous ne valez pas mieux que lui ! Comment pouvez-vous laisser un vampire séquestrer un humain sans même intervenir ? Pourquoi ne me laissez-vous pas m'enfuir tant que j'en ai la possibilité ? Qui sait si je serais encore en vie demain ? Comment pourrez-vous vous regardez dans une glace après ? Vous aurez mon sang sur les mains ! Vous serez autant coupable de mon décès que lui !

_ Je suis certain que Monsieur Northman ne fait rein d'illégal, répondis-je sans grande conviction.

_ Retenir quelqu'un chez soi contre sa volonté est légal ?

_ Vous pourrez en discuter avec Monsieur Northman dés son réveil.

_ C'est un Viking !!! Ça ne sert à rien de le supplier, il n'a pas de cœur !!! Déjà quand il était humain il tuait, pillait, et violait sans scrupules !!! Et voudriez qu'il s'incline devant la volonté d'une simple mortelle maintenant!?!

_ Vous aurez tout le temps d'en parler avec lui ce soir Mademoiselle.

_ Vous êtes inhumain !s'écria Sookie avant de me gifler avec force.

Elle repartit ensuite dans sa chambre pour s'y enfermer. Je massai ma joue endolorie et attendit le couché du soleil pour pouvoir me débarrasser de mon travail. Quand Eric apparut dans la cuisine je me levai pour le saluer.

_ Qu'est-il arrivé à votre joue ?m'interrogea-t-il.

_ Votre concubine m'a giflé Monsieur.

Le vampire ricana, très amusé par la situation puis s'informa du reste de la journée :

_ A-t-elle mangé quelque chose ?s'enquit-il préoccupé.

_ Non Monsieur, elle a refusé de s'alimenter malgré mon insistance.

_ A-t-elle eu accès à tous ce qu'elle désirait ?

_ Pas tous Monsieur. Elle m'a dit que vous l'aviez autorisée à sortir en ville mais je lui ai refusé cette requête.

_ Vous avez bien fait. Rien d'autre ?

_ Non, elle a passé la majorité de sa journée dans sa chambre.

_ A quelle heure se lève-t-elle ?me demanda-t-il en fixant la porte de sa chambre.

_ Vers 11 heures Monsieur.

Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Jamais je ne l'avais vu si humain. Il ressemblait à un amoureux transi, avide du moindre détail sur les habitudes de son aimée. Cela dit il ne fallait pas s'y fier, les vampires n'aiment pas, et Eric Northman encore moins !

_ Je crois que je vais vous laissez. Dois-je revenir demain ?

_ Non, dit-il faiblement en semblant triste. Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

_ Bien. Au revoir Monsieur.

Je pris rapidement le chemin de la sortie puis courrais pratiquement à ma voiture pour m'éloigner le plus possible de ce vampire.


	7. La décision de la reine

Chapitre 6 : la décision de la reine

Pov Eric

J'attendais Sookie dans la cuisine pensant qu'elle me rejoindrait mais elle ne vint pas. Je pris instantanément peur. Peut-être avait-elle trouvé le moyen de mettre fin à ses jours. Le miroir de la salle de bain lui aurait fourni un ustensile parfait pour se trancher les veines. Je m'approchai à vitesse vampirique de sa porte et frappai par respect pour son intimité.

_ Sookie ? Pourrais-je te voir 5 minutes?

_ J'arrive !répondit sa voix sans grand enthousiasme.

Je m'assis sur un tabouret du bar dans la cuisine et patientai. Heureusement que je n'avais plus besoin de respirer car je serais mort d'asphyxie en ce moment même. Ma sublime captive avait fait l'effort de s'habiller correctement pour notre entretien avec la reine et le résultat était tout simplement époustouflant ! Elle portait une tenue s'attachant au cou et sans séparation, c'est-à-dire que son haut et son pantalon faisaient partie d'un même tissus. Son vêtement était blanc et elle portait de fines créoles en or avec des chaussures à talons hauts de même couleur. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrières à l'exception de deux boucles dorées encadrant son visage, et cascadaient artistiquement dans son dos nu. Son maquillage était très léger mais mettait en valeur la beauté de ses traits. Pour le moment elle ne me regardait pas et tentait de fermer la boucle de son bracelet en or autour de son poignet. Je m'approchai d'elle et l'aidai à le fermer. Elle ne me remercia pas et me fixa durement.

_ Ce sera suffisant pour être digne d'avoir une audience avec ta reine ?demanda-t-elle sans vraiment s'en préoccuper.

_ C'est parfait ! Tu es absolument sublime !la complimentais-je.

_ Dans combien de temps partons-nous ?

_ Je vais me changer et nous pourrons y aller.

Elle prit place sur un tabouret sans un mot et je pris le chemin de ma chambre pour m'habiller. Je choisi un pantalon en toile blanc et une chemise bleue pâle. Après m'être rapidement recoiffé je saisi ma veste de smoking blanche et reparti en direction de la cuisine.

Nous nous dirigeâmes en silence vers la porte puis franchîmes le seuil de la maison. Pour une nuit de printemps, la soirée était particulièrement froide et Sookie frissonna une fois dehors. Je lui enfilai ma veste pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid puis la pris dans mes bras avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de protester.

_ Lâches-moi vampire !s'écria-t-elle outrée.

_ Sookie, soupirais-je. Tu devras m'appeler Eric là-bas.

_ Ça ne te donne pas le droit de poser tes sales pattes sur moi viking !

_ A part si tu m'as caché que tu peux voler je ne vois pas comment nous nous rendrons au palais autrement, lui fis-je remarquer.

_ Quoi !?! On ne peut pas y aller en voiture ?

_ Ce serait trop long. Compton serait là-bas avant nous en tenterait de convaincre la reine que tu dois lui appartenir.

_ Tout ça pour quelques malheureux coups de poings, soupira-t-elle. Je suis certaine qu'il n'a presque rien senti !

_ Le problème est que quand je l'ai envoyé à l'autre bout de la salle il l'a senti, répliquais-je. C'est juste une question d'amour propre pour lui.

_ Tu ne peux pas juste t'excuser !

_ C'est hors de question !m'exclamais-je. Cet abruti allait te tuer ! Tu ne m'entendras jamais m'excuser de l'avoir empêché de mettre fin à tes jours !

_ On peut peut-être y aller maintenant ! Les minutes passent et ce n'est certainement pas comme ça qu'on va arriver à l'heure, me fit remarquer Sookie.

Je soufflai puis resserrai ma prise sur son corps avant de décoller. Pour la distraire je commençai à lui enseigner les codes des vampires.

_ Tu dois t'incliner à chaque fois que tu croises ton supérieur hiérarchique. Quand tu dois obéissance à quelqu'un tu baisses la tête en signe de respect quand tu t'adresses à lui.

_ Je suis censée faire ça ? C'est pathétique ! Je serais une vulgaire mordue encore, je dis pas, mais là…

_ Ce sont les règles Sookie. Ne serres pas la main à un vampire, c'est un geste banni depuis longtemps. Pour le reste tu ne dois prendre la parole que quand la reine t'y invites et ne jamais t'étendre sur tes réponses.

_ C'est tout ?soupira Sookie exaspérée.

_ Oui. Et restes le plus proche possible de moi aussi!

_ O.K ! J'ai compris !

_ Tant mieux, nous sommes arrivés.

Je reposai Sookie avec délicatesse au sol puis passai mon bras dans son dos pour affirmer mon territoire. Sookie ne protesta pas, consciente que tout ça faisait partie de la mascarade. Nous avançâmes silencieusement dans l'allée. Les gardes nous laissèrent passer et nous nous retrouvâmes bientôt face à Compton dans un large couloir. Je débarrassai galamment Sookie de sa veste puis prit sa main. Je croisai le regard appréciateur de Compton et je m'empressai de le désenchanter.

_ Ne rêves pas Compton ! Sookie restera avec moi !sifflais-je.

_ Ainsi c'est votre prénom ? Sookie ? C'est tout à fait charmant, roucoula-t-il.

Je mis Sookie derrière moi en une position de défense et grognai sur Compton.

_ Ne l'approches même pas !

_ Elle apprendra à me connaitre Eric ! Dis-toi bien que c'est moi qui repartirai avec ce soir ! C'est à moi qu'elle réservera ses faveurs désormais !affirma-t-il avec un sourire pervers. J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé avec elle parce que maintenant c'est trop tard !

Je sentis la peur tordre les entrailles de ma compagne et l'entourai de mes bras pour la rassurer. C'est ce moment-là que Sophie-Anne choisit pour apparaitre. Je m'inclinai respectueusement imité par Sookie à son arrivée.

_ Voici donc l'humaine qui a conquis le cœur dur et froid de notre cher viking ! Viens donc par ici ma puce, demanda la reine avec une voix douce.

Sookie obtempéra docilement et subi l'examen de la reine.

_ Que penses-tu de notre amie André ?interrogea la reine.

_ Je la trouve absolument délicieuse, répondit André en la dévorant du regard.

_ Elle t'intéresse ?

_ Oui ma reine, dit son bras droit.

_ Cette humaine est-elle tienne Eric ?me questionna Sophie-Anne.

_ Oui votre majesté.

_ Es-tu sienne ma chère enfant ?s'enquit la reine auprès de Sookie cette fois.

_ Oui ma reine, je suis sienne.

_ Comment se fait-il que je ne vois pas de morsure sur ton joli cou dans ce cas ma chérie ?l'interrogea la reine.

_ Eric m'a mordu plus bas, mentit Sookie en rougissant.

_ Humm, gémit la reine. J'imagine la scène ! Je te laisse 5 minutes pour me convaincre de te laisser à ton viking à la place de te donner à André.

_ Eric est un bon maître, il partage son savoir de façon ludique et je sais qu'il fera de moi un bon vampire. Il m'a protégé de vampires mal intentionnés et a engager quelqu'un pour veiller sur moi pendant la journée. De plus Eric m'a déjà donné son sang ce qui me lie à lui.

_ Je n'ai pas le droit de t'arracher à ton vampire, soupira la reine tristement. C'est contraire à nos lois. Mais saches que tu peux le quitter pour devenir la compagne d'André. Eric ne pourra rien dire car il est son supérieur hiérarchique. Et s'il te prenait l'envie de visiter ma chambre de façon approfondie, saches que tu es la bienvenue, sourit la reine suggestive.

_ Je saurais m'en rappeler, répondit poliment Sookie.

_ Quant à toi Bill dégages de ma vue !ordonna Sophie-Anne. Tu n'as aucun droit sur cette humaine. Elle est à Eric !

Bill blanchit et détala à toute vitesse pour échapper à la fureur de la reine.

_ Prends bien soin de ton petit viking, chuchota la reine à Sookie de façon complice. Je suis heureuse qu'il se soit trouvé une compagne, il avait vraiment besoin de compagnie.

Sookie s'inclina puis nous prîmes congé de la reine. Je remis ma veste sur les épaules de Sookie avant de sortir puis lui pris la main pour l'entrainer se promener dans les rues de la Nouvelle-Orléans.

_ Je t'emmène dîner, décidais-je.

_ C'est inutile, soupira Sookie. Je veux juste rentrer.

_ Bobby m'a dit que tu n'avais rien mangé !grondais-je mécontent. Après notre entrevue avec la reine j'estime être en droit de t'amener dîner dans un restaurant.

_ Je n'ai pas faim, affirma Sookie.

_ Tu n'as rien avalé de la journée ! Je ne te laisserais pas mourir sous mes yeux Sookie ! Tu es humaine, tu as besoin de manger !

_ Tout ce que je veux c'est dormir !

_ Tu dormiras dés que tu auras mangé quelque chose, dis-je en tenant l'hypnose.

_ Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas simplement rentrer chez moi ?s'écria Sookie énervée. Ça nous faciliterait la vie à tous les deux !

_ Ce vampire vous importune mademoiselle ?s'enquit Quinn en s'incrustant.

_ Tu te croies où toi ?siffla Sookie. Les chevaliers qui sauvaient les demoiselles en détresse c'étaient au Moyen-âge, t'as raté ta période mec !

Je me mordis la langue pour m'empêcher de rire face à la réaction de Quinn, qui choqué, fixait Sookie la bouche grande ouverte en tentant de former une phrase. J'étais vraiment fier de Sookie et mon choix ne m'avait jamais parût si bon. Peu importe les difficultés que je rencontrerai, je me battrai pour la garder auprès de moi, elle était celle qu'il me fallait, celle qui me manquait.

_ Dégages d'ici le tigre !grondais-je.

_ Je n'arrive pas à comprendre qu'une si belle femme puisse préférer un refroidi !s'étonna Quinn.

_ C'est clair que se couvrir de poil à la pleine lune est beaucoup plus classe !ironisa Sookie avant que je ne puisse arracher la tête du tigre.

Je fus scotché d'apprendre qu'elle connaissait l'existence des métamorphes. D'autre part j'attendais toujours une explication pour savoir comment elle avait deviné que je lui avais donné mon sang.

_ Tu ferais mieux de partir avant qu'il ne perde vraiment son ''sang-froid'', conseilla Sookie en fronçant adorablement son nez et en mimant les guillemets.

Le tigre ne se le fit pas redire deux fois et fila à reculons en me fixant anxieusement.

_ Tu crois que je lui ai fait peur ?me demanda Sookie avec un sourire moqueur.

_ Il y a de fortes chances !ris-je.


	8. Le dîner

Chapitre 7 : le dîner

_ Tu dois avoir faim, supposais-je après avoir partagé ce tout petit moment de complicité. Viens, je t'emmène dîner.

Sookie soupira mais se laissa néanmoins conduire à travers la foule, ma main toujours dans la sienne. Je sélectionnai un restaurant adapté aux vampires et aux humains nommé _Au gourmet_. Après être passé par l'accueil je tirai le siège de Sookie pour l'aidai à s'installer puis ôtai sa veste pour la reposer sur son dossier. Nous passâmes la commande auprès d'un serveur lorgnant avec insistance Sookie puis je la fixai pour commencer les explications.

_ Comment as-tu su pour le tigre ?débutais-je.

_ Les gens émettent des ondes. Peu arrivent à les percevoir mais elles sont bien présentes. Les métamorphes ont des ondes plus fortes et animales donc ce n'est pas dur de les repérer. Les vampires n'en émettent aucune donc ça se ressent comme un trou, m'expliqua Sookie.

_ Tu lis les pensées des gens !fis-je surpris.

_ Non !soupira Sookie. Je capte leurs natures par rapport à leurs esprits, c'est très différent !

_ Bien, soufflais-je pas encore remis de cette annonce. Et comment as-tu su que je t'avais donné mon sang ?

_ J'ai déjà gouté au sang de vampire…

_ Comment ?

_ Il y a deux ans j'ai eu un accident.

_ Quel genre d'accident ?

_ Le genre mortel, éluda Sookie. Un petit enfant a traversé sans regarder et une voiture arrivait à grande vitesse, elle n'aurait pas put l'éviter alors j'ai traversé et j'ai repoussé le petit garçon. J'ai pris le choc à sa place. J'y serais restée si ça ne s'était pas passé si près de la tombée de la nuit. Un vampire a eu écho de ce qui s'était passé et vu que je le connaissais déjà et que c'était un très bon ami il a refusé de me voir mourir. Je me rappelle avoir eu très froid et m'être endormie. Quand j'ai repris conscience j'avais ce même goût métallique dans la bouche.

_ Les chauffards sont-ils morts ?questionnais-je tendu.

_ Oui, souffla Sookie. Le vampire s'est occupé d'eux le soir même.

_ Tu as vraiment été époustouflante chez la reine, la félicitais-je. Tu ne pouvais pas être plus convaincante.

_ Je ne suis pas un animal vampire !riposta Sookie acerbe. Il est hors de question que je vive en cage ! Le fait que tu m'aie permise d'échapper à Compton ne change rien ! Soit tu me laisse partir soit tu m'achèves !

_ Même si j'en avais envie –ce qui n'est pas le cas– je ne pourrais pas te laisser partir Sookie, dis-je d'une voix profonde.

_ Alors tu devras m'achever !répliqua ma belle blonde.

_ Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à mourir ?soupirais-je avec tristesse.

_ Je refuse de vivre comme ça !

_ Je pourrais te rendre heureuse si tu me laissais une chance.

_ Je ne pense pas.

_ Tu serais surprise, souris-je.

Le serveur revînt avec nos commandes et offrit un sourire aguicheur à Sookie. J'avais pas mal de concurrents visiblement ! Le plus inquiétant restait André, mais si Sookie résistait à l'hypnose nous pourrons faire face à ce problème. Sookie dégusta son repas avec délectation puis je réglai la note et l'entrainai dans les rues de la Nouvelle-Orléans pour une balade nocturne et silencieuse, ma main soudée à la sienne. Sookie semblait heureuse dehors et respirait profondément l'air frais en observant minutieusement l'architecture de la ville. Je nous fis traverser les plus vieux quartiers pour qu'elle puisse en apprécier le style ancien. Elle semblait apaisée et me semblait encore plus belle avec ce sourire rêveur accroché aux lèvres. Nous nous arrêtâmes dans un parce et je la fis s'assoir sur un banc sculpté dans la pierre et face à un petit lac. Elle s'endormie rapidement contre mon épaule, fatiguée par toutes les émotions de la soirée.

Je la pris dans mes bras avec douceur pour ne pas la réveiller puis entamai le chemin du retour par la voix des airs. Sookie aurait la surprise de se réveiller dans une toute nouvelle maison. J'avais fait cet achat dés la nuit où je l'avais rencontrée mais vu les mauvais résultats que j'obtenais avec elle en matière de communication j'avais préféré attendre. La villa était encore plus grande que la précédente et très ouverte sur l'extérieur : ses parois étaient presque entièrement des baies vitrées, mais elles ne me mettaient pas en danger, ses cristaux filtraient les rayons mortels pour les vampires tout en laissant entrer la lumière dans la villa. Pour le reste elle était située au beau milieu d'une vaste forêt et ayant un petit lac à proximité, faisant aussi partie de ma propriété. Le cadre était très agréable et j'avais décidé de ne pas installer de système de sécurité empêchant Sookie de sortir. Elle serait libre de se promener mais était de toute façon coincée car de hauts grillages interdisaient aux curieux de s'inviter. Je bordai Sookie dans sa nouvelle chambre, dont les mûrs voilés de tissus vaporeux blancs donnaient une impression douce et accueillante, puis écrivit une note à ma Sookie que je laissai sur le second oreiller de son immense lit.

_Très chère Sookie,_

_Pardonnes-moi de ne pas t'avoir avertie de ce déménagement mais tu dormais si bien que je n'ai pas eu le courage de te réveiller._

_Saches que tu es libre de sortir te promener et si tu le souhaite Pam t'as acheté un maillot de bain pour que tu puisses profiter du lac._

_Je te souhaite de passer une agréable journée._

_Ton ''viking''._

Je restai encore un peu près d'elle caressant sa joue tendrement avant de partir me reposer, beaucoup plus confiant que la veille concernant mon avenir avec Sookie.


	9. Journée de semi liberté

Chapitre 8 : journée de semi-liberté

Pov Sookie

Lorsque je repris conscience je gémi de satisfaction en sentant la douce caresse de draps en satin contre ma peau. Je clignai les yeux, étonnée par cet environnement et vis pour la première fois ce qui devait être ma chambre. Les mûrs ne semblaient pas en être car des tissus vaporeux blancs les dissimulaient, donnant à la pièce un aspect encore plus grand. Le lit dans lequel je me trouvai était le plus grand lit que je n'avais jamais vu. C'était un lit à baldaquin, aux montants en fer forgé blanc avec des voiles blancs presque transparents me confinait dans le cocon rassurant. Le bois du parquet était d'une couleur très claire donnant à la pièce une atmosphère irréelle tant c'était magique. Une note se détachait du blanc immaculé du second coussin. Le style de l'écriture était ancien et soigné. Le vampire écrivait en grand mais ça ne gâchait pas le charme de ce style manuscrit.

_Très chère Sookie,_

_Pardonnes-moi de ne pas t'avoir avertie de ce déménagement mais tu dormais si bien que je n'ai pas eu le courage de te réveiller._

_Saches que tu es libre de sortir te promener et si tu le souhaite Pam t'as acheté un maillot de bain pour que tu puisses profiter du lac._

_Je te souhaite de passer une agréable journée._

_Ton ''viking''._

Ainsi j'étais libre d'aller où bon me semblait ? J'imagine que la propriété est clôturée, inutile de tenter de s'enfuir… Ce vampire ne manquait pas de culot, le pire était qu'il estimait qu'il me faisait un grand honneur ! Il m'avait ôté mes chaussures avant de me coucher et je pus apprécier le délicieux contact du parquet parfait et tiède. Je m'étonnai que la maison soit si ouverte sur l'extérieur connaissant la nature de son propriétaire mais j'imagine qu'encore une fois il avait tout prévu et donc que les vitres étaient adaptées aux inconvénients de sa nature. Je pris une douche dans ma nouvelle salle de bain –couleur gris claire avec le mûr entier recouvert d'un miroir au-dessus du lavabo et baignoire pharaonique à disposition, avec les options d'un jacuzzi, évidemment ! – puis enfilai un short et un débardeur de sport noirs avec l'idée de faire un jogging pour faire le tour de la propriété après avoir avalé un jus d'orange. Je fus ravie de constater que Pam m'avait porté mon mp3 –que j'avais sur moi lors de l'attaque donc j'avais réussi à le garder–.

Courir me fit du bien. J'avais besoin de me fatiguer pour exorciser toute la peur et la douleur qui m'avait accablée depuis l'irruption des vampires dans notre classe. Après plus de 2 heures de course je stoppai net devant un haut grillage avortant tout plan d'évasion. Je fis le chemin inverse encore plus rapidement, énervée de me savoir ainsi prise au piège par le viking. Ce truc était carrément flippant ! Quel intérêt ai-je pour lui pour qu'il sauve ma vie ? Etais-ce juste un vaste jeu pervers né dans son esprit tordu ? Les vampires n'éprouvaient pas de sentiments, ça rayait tout de suite l'hypothèse de l'affection pour une pauvre petite humaine. Il ne fallait pas rêver ! Les histoires comme ça n'existaient que dans les studios de Disney !

Je repris ma course mais m'arrêtai lorsque j'atteins une magnifique clairière qu'un lac occupait largement, lui donnant une atmosphère romantique. L'arbre le plus proche du lac était un sol pleureur offrant une ombre bienvenue après ma course. Je m'allongeai sur l'herbe à plat ventre, heureuse de ce moment de paix et fermai les yeux pour apprécier pleinement cette semi-liberté grisante.

A midi je rentrai me restaurer puis enfilai le moins provoquant des maillots que Pam m'avait acheté, un maillot deux pièces blanc, et non transparent, retenu par des boucles dorées. Je pris une serviette puis parti me baigner dans le lac. L'expérience fut tout simplement paradisiaque ! L'eau fraiche contrastait avec l'air ambiant lourd et le sable fin stagnant au fond du lac était d'une douceur infinie. En plus d'être très large le lac était suffisamment profond pour permettre de s'immerger entièrement. Je barbotai ainsi plusieurs heures, inconsciente du temps qui filait, jusqu'au moment où je sentis une présence derrière moi. Inutile de se me retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait du viking…


	10. L'instauration d'une routine ?

Chapitre 9 : l'instauration d'une routine ?

Lorsque je repris conscience ma première pensée fut pour Sookie, tout comme l'avait été ma dernière hier. Il restait encore 2 heures avant le couché du soleil mais j'étais déjà réveillé et fixai Sookie par la fenêtre de ma chambre. Elle nageait toujours quand je la rejoignis aussitôt que me le permit le soleil.

_ As-tu passé une bonne journée ?l'interrogeais-je avec tendresse.

_ Elle aurait été meilleure si j'avais pu faire un tour en ville, répondit Sookie sans animosité toutefois.

_ Je n'aime pas cette idée, grimaçais-je. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose je serais incapable de te protéger.

_ J'ai besoin d'espace !

_ J'engagerais un loup-garou pour t'accompagner en ville, concédais-je. »

_ Tu me fais confiance, s'étonna ma belle blonde.

_ Oui, admis-je. Tu es une femme très intelligente et tu sais que je n'aurais aucun mal à te retrouver où que tu sois. Je sais que je me répète mais je ne cherche que ton bonheur.

Sookie m'adressa pour la première fois depuis son réveil l'ébauche d'un sourire. Je lui rendis amplifié, heureux de cette amélioration puis ramassait la serviette en la voyant s'approcher du bord. Je ne pus pas admirer son corps sublime longtemps avant de l'enrouler dans la serviette. Elle riva ses yeux aux miens, m'adressant un regard si pénétrant qu'on aurait cru qu'elle pouvait lire mon âme à travers mes yeux.

_ Sookie !!!s'écria la reine en apparaissant subitement près de nous, André à ses côtés. Quel plaisir de te revoir !

_ Votre majesté, s'inclina Sookie sans montrer sa surprise.

_ Ma reine, la saluais-je en m'inclinant à mon tour. Quelle surprise !

_ André tenait absolument à revoir notre très chère Sookie !rit la reine. Je me suis renseignée sur toi. Ce que j'ai appris ne m'a pas du tout plu !dit-elle à Sookie avec sévérité.

_ J'en suis navrée ma reine, s'excusa Sookie en baissant les yeux.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?demandais-je ahuri.

_ Son frère fait partie de la Confrérie du soleil !

_ Il ne l'a pas intégrée de son plein gré, le défendit Sookie.

_ Comment ça ?l'interrogea Sophie-Anne.

_ C'est un vampire qui nous a éduqués, expliqua Sookie. Même si la grande révélation n'avait pas encore eut lieu nous savions ce qu'elle était et quand la confrérie du soleil a remarqué que nous défendions les vampires avec plus de force que les autres humains ils ont fouiné dans nos vies et ont finis par comprendre pourquoi. Nous nous sommes retrouvés dans leur Eglise à regarder celle qui nous avait élevés mourir brûlée par le soleil. Jason a mis sa fierté de côté pour faire diversion pendant que je m'échappai mais lui n'a jamais réussi à s'en sortir.

_ C'est tragique, soupira la reine. Pourquoi ne pas tuer tous ces tarés ?

_ Perce que d'autres encore plus nombreux prendraient leurs places, lui fit remarquer Sookie.

_ Très juste, admis Sophie-Anne.

_ Je croyais qu'Eric t'avait mordu au niveau de l'artère fémorale, intervint André pour la première fois en écartant la serviette de Sookie pour exposer ses jambes. Je ne vois là aucune marque de morsure.

Je commençai à paniquer mais gardai une expression impassible. Je n'avais pas du tout pensé à ça ! En même temps comment aurais-je pu deviner que cet abruti ne lâcherait pas l'affaire et viendrait nous voir ? Sookie resta parfaitement sereine et lui répondit.

_ C'est normal, Eric m'a donné son sang hier soir donc les morsures qu'il m'a fait sont guéries, sourit Sookie sans que le rythme de son cœur ne s'affole ni qu'elle rougisse.

_ Oh ! A quelle occasion ?interrogea la reine avec un sourire pervers.

Ce coup-ci Sookie rougit et se cacha le visage contre mon torse. Je souris, amusé et heureux de sa réaction puis répondit à la reine après avoir entouré ma Sookie de mes bras.

_ Un échange des plus classiques entre un humain et un vampire.

_ Je vois, soupira la reine déçue de mon manque de détails. Tu vois André ! Tu t'étais trompé ! André pensait que votre couple n'était qu'une large mascarade, nous expliqua-t-elle puis elle se retourna vers André. Et si tu n'es toujours pas convaincu rappelles-toi qu'Eric l'avait déjà dans les bras bien avant de s'apercevoir de nos présence.

_ Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être déçu de ton choix Sookie, souffla André. Mais saches que ma proposition tient toujours.

_ Je crois que nous allons vous laisser. Vous devez avoir plein de chose à faire, nous sourit la reine avec un clin d'œil coquin avant de s'envoler.

_ Rentrons avant que tu ne prennes froid, proposais-je après quelques secondes de calme.

Sookie me laissa la porter à l'intérieur puis fila dans sa chambre et j'entendis l'eau de sa douche couler. Se pourrait-il que nous soyons arrivés à une certaine stabilité ? Sookie me pardonnerait-elle avec le temps d'avoir massacré toute sa classe ? Envisageait-elle elle aussi un avenir ensemble ?


	11. Soirée avec un viking

Chapitre 10 : soirée avec un viking

A ma grande surprise Sookie vint s'installer dans le salon après avoir pris sa douche, s'être séchée et changée. Elle s'assit sur le canapé en face du mien et se mit à lire _Une vie_de Maupassant après avoir regardé l'heure.

_ Je vais demander à Bobby de veiller sur toi demain, l'informais-je.

_ Oh non…, souffla Sookie. Pas lui ! Il ne peut pas me voir en peinture ! Je suis certaine que l'idée de me voir morte ne lui déplairait pas !

_ T'a-t-il insulté d'une quelconque façon ?m'emportais-je en pensant déjà au sort que je réserverais à cet humain pathétique dés que je le trouverais.

_ Non !assura Sookie en paniquant sachant le cheminement de mes pensées. Nous ne nous sommes pas quittés en très bon termes…

_ J'ai remarqué que tu l'avais giflé, souris-je amusé.

_ Il a refusé de me laisser m'échapper, répondit Sookie sans me regarder. Il savait pourtant que je n'étais pas là de mon plein gré mais ce que tu me ferais à ton réveil l'indifférait totalement. Je me suis légèrement emportée et ma main a accidentellement heurtée sa joue…

_ Rassures-toi, ce n'est absolument pas un reproche, ris-je. Bon, sinon je peux demander à Léonard Herveaux de surveiller la propriété depuis le grillage, réfléchis-je à voix haute.

_ C'est quoi pour que tu lui accordes ta confiance ?m'interrogea Sookie curieuse.

_ Ce n'est pas tellement une question de confiance, mon choix s'appuie sur ses capacités physique.

_ Une armoire à glace ?

_ Non, souris-je. Un loup-garou.

_ T'es tombé sur la tête ? Les loups-garous n'obéissent qu'aux règles de leur clan. On ne peut pas compter sur eux !

_ Tu en connais ?m'exclamais-je surpris.

_ J'avais un ami loup-garou, m'avoua-t-elle. Pour lui deux choses comptaient dans la vie : le sexe et l'alcool. Et nous avions eu pas mal de désaccords parce que je ne voulais rentrer dans aucune de ces catégories.

_ Comment peut-on être si grossier avec une femme comme toi ?m'indignais-je à voix haute.

_ C'est vrai que séquestrer cette même jeune femme constitue un traitement des plus respectueux, ironisa Pam en entrant dans la pièce.

_ Pam ? Je ne savais pas que tu venais ce soir !m'étonnais-je.

_ Ce n'est pas toi que je viens voir, c'est Sookie !sourit-elle à l'intéressée.

Sookie lui sourit en retour et Pam se baissa pour lui embrasser la joue. Elle lui donna ensuite un petit paquet. Sookie fut intriguée et l'ouvrit pour découvrir un canevas au motif enfantin.

_ Je me suis dit que nous pouvions peut-être nous occuper de cet orphelinat dont tu m'avais parlé, expliqua Pam. Comme tu m'avais dit que tu aimais le canevas j'ai pensé que nous pouvions faire un coussin pour chaque enfant. Ma petite amie m'a conseillé de rester dans des motifs se reportant aux classiques de Disney.

_ C'est une excellente idée, approuva Sookie avec le sourire.

_ Et ce n'est encore que le début !s'emporta Pam dans son enthousiasme. Après on pourra leurs confectionnait des vêtements sublimes sur mesure ! En plus ça occupera ton temps perdu pendant les journées et la nuit je serais avec toi !

_ Ça me parait être une excellente idée Pam, adhéra Sookie. Je ne connais pas ce Disney…

_ C'est Volt, l'informa Pam. L'histoire d'un chien qui veux devenir un héros dans la vie et non pas uniquement à l'écran, éluda-t-elle. Amélia avait insisté pour qu'on le regarde ensemble. Tu devrais la rencontrer ! Je suis certaine que tu l'adorerais !

Sookie sourit devant l'enthousiasme de Pam et regarda de plus près le canevas. Quelqu'un vînt frapper à la porte. Pam se tourna vivement vers l'origine du bruit et partit ouvrir après avoir eu mon approbation.

_ C'est pas vrai ! soupira Pam exaspérée. Encore toi ! Mais tu n'as pas quelqu'un d'autre à embêter ?

_ Bonsoir Pamela, répondit la voix dénuée de chaleur de Bill Compton.

Au son de sa voix ma délicieuse captive se tendit. Bill entra sans invitation et se dirigea vers le salon. Sookie se levai déjà dans une position de défense mais Bill continua à avancer vers elle avec le sourire. Je me mettais rapidement debout et saisissais Bill par le col en le soulevant du sol.

_ Ne t'approches pas d'elle !sifflais-je. La reine a reconnu mes droits sur Sookie ! Tu n'a rien à y redire ! Maintenant pars avant que je ne perde patience !

_ Je viens en ami, se défendit Bill d'un air décontracté malgré sa posture.

_ Comme si quelqu'un pouvait souhaiter être ton ami !cracha presque ma belle blonde.

_ On ne veut pas de toi ici !renchérit Pam.

_ Je viens pour avertir Sookie que je serais à sa disposition quand elle en aura assez de cette brute épaisse incapable d'éprouver des sentiments, ajouta-t-il en faisant référence à moi.

_ Je préfère mourir que de te laisser me tripoter !riposta Sookie avec dégoût.

Pam vint vers elle et passa son bras sur sa hanche dans un geste protecteur. Bill sniffa lorsqu'il le vit alors que je fus ému par ce témoignage d'affection.

_ Tu aimes les femmes, affirma-t-il avec dédain. La reine sera ravie de l'apprendre.

_ Je peux ?m'interrogea-t-elle en pointant Bill du doigt.

_ Je t'en prie ma douce, souris-je en le lâchant brutalement. Fais-toi plaisir.

Sookie m'adressa un vrai sourire et s'approcha de Bill qui se redressait déjà. Elle lui assena un violent coup de genoux dans les parties qui le fit gémir de douleur et retomber à terre. Elle le saisit par la gorge et le força à rencontrer son regard.

_ Pour qui te prends-tu ?le questionna-t-elle avec mépris. Tu es une créature détestable et si faible que tu préfères t'en prendre aux humains pour redorer ton orgueil ! Et tu oses m'accuser d'hypocrisie ! Tu oses prétendre que j'ai menti ouvertement à la reine ! Tu n'as pas ta place dans la société, tu déshonores ta race !

_ Pam, l'interpelais-je. Veux-tu raccompagner notre ''ami'' ?

_ Avec plaisir !sourit ma fille.

A ma grande surprise Sookie me prit la main et m'entraina vers les escaliers menant aux chambres. Je la plaquai contre un mûr des que nous fûmes hors de vue et plaçai mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête et rapprochant mon corps imposant du sien.

_ Tu es parfaite…, soufflais-je en caressant sa joue.

Elle détourna la tête et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine avec un air renfrogné.

_ Pourquoi es-tu si dure avec moi ?me lamentais-je. Pourquoi ne cèdes-tu pas simplement dans mes bras ?

_ Pourquoi le ferais-je ?rétorqua Sookie acerbe en se dégageant.

_ Parce que je te témoigne de l'intérêt ! Parce que j'ai mis ma place et ma vie en péril pour t'avoir à mes côtés !m'emportais-je.

Elle me lança un regard noir et repartit dans sa chambre. Pam s'approcha de moi pour me calmer.

_ Il faut que tu lui laisses du temps Eric ! Tout ça est si nouveau pour elle ! Elle apprendra à connaitre l'homme derrière le vampire avec le temps, garantit Pam. En tout cas tu peux être fier d'elle ! Elle a assuré ce soir ! Bill était si contrarié ! Tu aurais dû voir ça !pouffa-t-elle. Je vais voir Sookie. Tu devrais penser à t'excuser pour ton comportement Eric !

_ Moi !?!m'écriais-je. Je ne suis même pas en tort !

_ Si ! Mais tu es trop con pour t'en rendre compte !cracha-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Sookie.

Pam avait-elle raison ? Etais-je trop aveugle et borné pour pouvoir rendre Sookie heureuse ? Je n'avais jamais fait d'excuses à une personne de grade inférieur au mien, et ne parlons même pas des humains ! Seulement Sookie était différente. Non, elle était unique ! Et je la désirai comme un fou… Il était inacceptable d'échouer dans l'ascension de son affection ! Alors après plus de mille ans d'existence j'allais essayer de formuler des excuses, à une humaine, parce que je l'avais blessée.


	12. Différence de milieux

Chapitre 11 : de mon temps on apprenait à manier l'épée, pas l'aiguille !

Dès que Pam fut partie rejoindre sa petite amie, à minuit, je frappai à la porte de Sookie. Elle ne répondit pas et je m'autorisai alors à entrer. Ma douce Sookie était assise sur son lit avec dans ses mains son canevas. Je m'approchai d'elle et m'asseyais sur le bord du lit, près d'elle. Sookie ne leva pas les yeux de son ouvrage ce qui m'obligea à faire le premier pas.

_ Je suis désolé, lâchais-je.

_ Plus crédible c'est possible ?ironisa Sookie.

_ Mets-toi à ma place 5 minutes ! Humain j'étais un viking et immortel j'ai toujours été un guerrier respecté. Ça fait bizarre de voir une humaine te descendre plus bas que terre et refuser de te céder !

_ Tout ça pour dire que tu es une victime dans l'histoire ?cracha Sookie.

_ Tout ça pour dire que je ne suis pas habitué, corrigeais-je. Et…, je voudrais que tu m'apprennes à redevenir civilisé, au moins pour bien me comporter avec toi…

_ En quoi cela pourrait t'intéresser ?

_ Je compte faire de toi mon amante éternelle alors il serait bien qu'on communique un minimum. Je souhaite gagner ta confiance de sorte que tu te tournes vers moi non pas par obligation mais par choix.

_ C'est pour ça que tu m'as gardé ! Te sentir indispensable !s'énerva Sookie.

_ Non, soupirais-je las. Je t'ai sauvé la vie parce que je t'admire. Jamais en plus de 1000 ans un humain ne m'as surpris ou ému or toi tu es si différente…, simplement unique.

Sookie soupira mais se garda de faire une autre remarque désobligeante. Elle se remit à son canevas s'en plus s'embarrasser de ma présence. Je fixai ses doigts fins passer habilement le fil dans les trous pour faire ses points. Voyant que j'observai ses mains au travail avec un air perplexe et s'arrêta et se mit à sourire.

_ Essaies !me proposa-t-elle en me tendant son canevas.

_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, soufflais-je en le prenant néanmoins.

Je le regardai, tentant de retrouver les gestes qu'elle effectuait dessus mais en fus incapable. Je crois que je n'avais pas enregistré ses mouvements, plus accaparé par elle que par son travail. Elle rit devant mon air d'incompréhension et mit ses mains par-dessus les miennes pour les guider. Je ne fis absolument pas attention à son explication, grisé par la chaleur et la douceur de ses petites mains. S'apercevant que je ne l'écoutai pas elle s'arrêta et me dévisagea d'un air sévère.

_ Désolé, m'excusais-je.

_ Tu n'as vraiment jamais appris à coudre ?me demanda ma belle blonde.

_ Non, jamais. C'était inutile déjà à l'époque pour les hommes. Seules les femmes apprenaient ça. Les garçons apprenaient à manier l'épée.

_ Mais quand vous aviez besoin de points de suture ?

_ On ne faisait pas les chochottes, souris-je. Les blessures étaient pansées avec un tissu imbibé d'alcool et après on repartait au combat.

_ Vous n'êtes pas des barbares pour rien, ironisa-t-elle.

_ Nous ne pouvions pas emmener une femme sur les champs de batailles pour nous soigner puisque c'étaient trop dangereux pour elle. L'ennemi se serait fait une joie de la garder en trophée et malgré ce que tout le monde pense des vikings nous ne supportions pas qu'on touche à nos femmes.

_ C'est noble, constata Sookie.

_ Lorsqu'un homme manquait de respect à une femme il avait le droit à une belle correction. Souvent ça ne s'arrêtait pas qu'au mari de ladite femme mais les frères, le père et même les enfants y participaient. Quand l'homme ne mourrait pas il s'en souvenait toute sa vie.

_ Pourquoi tu partages tout ça avec moi ?m'interrogea Sookie avec douceur.

_ Parce que je veux qu'on apprenne à se connaitre, je n'ai pas envie que tu te sentes prisonnière et que tu me haïsses même si je sais que tu n'es pas heureuse de ta situation. Si jamais quelqu'un s'en prenait à toi j'obéirai aux mêmes lois que celles qu'on m'a apprises enfant et je n'aurais aucune pitié.

_ J'imagine que je dois me sentir flatté, ironisa-t-elle.

_ Je ne prends jamais un engagement à la légère, certifiais-je.

_ D'où le lycanthrope, supposa Sookie.

_ En effet, il saura te protéger.

_ J'en doute, riposta ma belle captive.

_ Il sait que les conséquences de son incapacité à remplir ses fonctions seraient terribles.

_ Va pour le lycanthrope, soupira Sookie d'un air pas très convaincu.

_ Merci, souris-je. Dès que la nuit tombera je t'emmènerais dîner en ville.

_ C'est pas un peu risqué ça ?

_ Non, c'est un établissement réservé aux Cess et nous sommes très loin de Shreveport donc il n'y aura pas de problèmes. Je vais te laisser dormir, tu dois être fatiguée.

En même temps elle bailla discrètement puis hocha la tête d'un air las. Je me levai et lui baisai le front avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit et de quitter la chambre. Après avoir refermé la porte avec douceur derrière moi je saisi mon téléphone et appelait Léonard Herveaux.

_ Quoi ?râla la voix ensommeillée du loup-garou.

_ C'est Eric, l'informais-je d'un ton dur.

_ Il est plus de deux heures du matin !marmonna-t-il.

_N'oublies pas à qui tu t'adresses !sifflais-je. Tu me dois un service et j'ai quelqu'un chez moi que je veux que tu protèges pendant la journée. Tu resteras posté au grillage et ne laissera entrer ou sortir personne. Inutile de te prévenir que si quelque chose arrive à ma protégée ma cruauté n'aura pas de limite !

Le loup-garou parût se réveiller brusquement. Il bégaya quelques mots incompréhensibles avant que je le coupe pour lui donner l'adresse puis raccroche sans autre formule de politesse. Dans la chambre j'entendais la respiration régulière de Sookie et je dégustai ce son apaisant pendant le reste de la nuit. Je pris le temps d'écrire une note pour Sookie avant de partir me reposer à mon tour. La soirée s'était révélée bien au dessus de mes espérances. Espérons que ça puisse continuer.


	13. La chasse est ouverte

Chapitre 12 : la chasse est ouverte

Pov Eric

Ce mauvais pressentiment était apparu en milieu de journée. Il ne fut que confirmé lorsque j'eu fait le tour de la propriété sans trouver Sookie. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour y découvrir des traces de lutte. Une fenêtre était brisée, du sang maculait le carrelage et des fissures dans le plâtre étaient visibles sur un mûr. Je courus voir le loup-garou et le trouver à plat ventre, inconscient. Après l'avoir durement secoué il reprit connaissance et m'avoua s'être trouvé en situation de faiblesse devant quatre autre de ses congénères et avoir perdu connaissance après un choc brutal. Je le repoussai à terre et prit mon téléphone pour appeler Pam.

_ J'ai besoin de ta sorcière, dis-je sans préambule.

_ Pourquoi faire ?grogna ma fille.

_ Sookie a disparue…

_ Oh Eric !soupira Pam. Il serait temps que tu réfléchisses aux options qu'il te reste ! Tu ne t'es encore jamais dit qu'il se pourrait qu'elle ne te cède pas ? Peut-être que tu devrais la prendre par la force…

_ Si tu insinues que je dois la violer Pam tu peux faire une croix dessus !grondais-je.

_ Alors tu ferais mieux de la retrouver et de la tuer parce que sinon tout le monde saura que l'incendie de sa classe n'était pas accidentel.

_ Elle a été enlevée Pam !

_ Tu dis ça parce que tu es aveuglé par tes sentiments ! Ressaisis-toi Eric !

_ Je croyais que tu appréciais Sookie !

_ Je pensais qu'elle te rendrait plus fort et plus heureux mais là elle te rend juste plus vulnérable.

_ Sookie a été enlevée Pam, répétais-je en perdant patience. Il y a des traces de lutte dans la maison et le loup-garou que j'avais choisit pour la protéger était K.O.

_ Oh mon dieu !s'écria Pam. On arrive tout de suite.

En effet 5 minutes plus tard Amélia et Pam étaient au portail. Dès que nous fûmes rentrés la sorcière me demanda de mon sang pour pouvoir localiser Sookie puisque je lui en avait déjà donné. Après avoir tourner en rond pendant plusieurs minutes elles purent me donner une localisation précise.

_ Confrérie du soleil, annonça Pam plus pâle qu'avant.

_ Comment diable ces abrutis ont-ils réussi à mettre K.O un loup-garou et à capturer Sookie ?rugis-je.

_ Quelqu'un nous a trahit sinon ils n'auraient pas su où la trouver.

Je réfléchi à toute vitesse et fini par désigner Compton coupable de cette trahison. Trop humilié par le manque évident d'intérêt de Sookie pour lui il avait décidé de me l'arracher pour qu'à mon tour je sois malheureux. Il fallait que je la retrouve ! Elle m'était essentielle !

Je partais rapidement en direction de l'église de la confrérie du soleil, bien décidé à récupérer ce qui m'appartenait.

Pov Sookie

Une sensation de fraicheur me réveilla. J'ouvris les yeux difficilement pour découvrir un environnement qui m'était complètement étranger. Des flash justifiant l'endolorissement de mon corps me revinrent : moi dans la cuisine ; inconnu 1 débarquant ; moi mettant inconnu 1 K.O ; inconnus 2, 3 et 4 faisant irruption dans la cuisine ; moi verrouillant la porte d'Eric, avec les codes qu'il m'avait transmit sur une note qu'il m'avait laissé dans la cuisine , parce que je savais que je ne parviendrais pas à m'y mettre à l'abris donc j'avais choisis de sauver la peau du vampire que je commençai à apprécier malgré tout ; inconnu 2 K.O après avoir percuté un mûr ; inconnus 3 et 4 se jetant sur moi, longue lutte puis trou noir. Tout ça expliquait ma position actuelle : attachée par les poignets à une chaine reliée au plafond dans une pièce humide et froide sentant la mort, certainement une salle de torture vu le sang maculant les mûrs. J'allais m'amuser ! La pièce me disait quelque chose… J'étais déjà venue là… Bien sûr ! La confrérie du soleil ! Quand le vampire qui m'avait éduqué avait été capturé les membres de cette fichue secte nous avaient offert un petit séjour dans ces salles à Jason et moi mais vu notre jeune âge ils nous avaient peu torturés. Seulement maintenant j'en été à mon second avertissement et là je ne bénéficierai d'aucun traitement de faveur. J'étais trop épuisée pour me questionner sur la façon qu'ils avaient utilisée pour savoir où j'étais. De toute façon Steve Newlin entrait déjà avec un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

_ Sookie, me salua-t-il. Je pensai que notre dernière rencontre avait mit les choses au point au sujet des vampires.

_ Crèves connard !crachais-je.

_ Sookie !me réprimanda-t-il faussement choqué. Je t'offre une place dans le troupeau du seigneur, réfléchis ! La voie de la rédemption t'est ouverte !

_ Le troupeau du seigneur ou le troupeau des saigneurs ?sifflais-je avec mépris. Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de meurtriers !

_ Les vampires sont des enfants de Satan Sookie !s'écria Steve.

_ Tu te caches derrière cette excuse pour justifier tous tes actes cruels et crapuleux !

_ Tu te ranges donc de leur côté…, soupira Steve.

_ Et j'en suis fière !l'affrontais-je.

_ Je n'ai plus le choix donc.

Il passa dans mon dos et trifouilla dans un bac pour en sortir un objet métallique que je ne pus discerner vu ma position. Il actionna un chalumeau pour le faire chauffer et revint vers moi pour relever mo T-shirt. Il appliqua le métal brulant sur ma peau, me faisant crisper de douleur mais je m'interdisais de lui donner la satisfaction de hurler de douleur. Quand il stoppa enfin cette torture il m'expliqua ce qu'il venait de faire.

_ Tu es marquée du symbole des créatures de la nuit maintenant. Tu peux encore choisir de nous rejoindre Sookie. Nous te ferons une place parmi nous, tu seras heureuse, tu te sentiras en présence de ta famille !

_ Plutôt mourir !le défiais-je.

_ C'est malheureux, soupira-t-il. Je vais te laisser y réfléchir, peut-être René parviendra-t-il à vaincre tes réticences…

A ce moment un autre homme entra dans la pièce et ce fut celui qui m'infligea toute sorte de tortures les heures suivantes : électrochocs, privation d'air en étant plongée dans un bassin d'eau glacée avant une nouvelle séance d'électrochocs, suivie d'une série de coups de poings et de pieds donné sans laisser aucune chance de se défendre, fouet à lanières épaisses en cuir avant de passer aux brûlures. Le croissant de lune que m'avait infligé Steve dans le bas de mon dos me brûlait toujours, conséquence j'imagine de la présence importante de sang de vampire dans mes veines après le marquage à l'argent.

_ Rejoins le troupeau de dieu !m'ordonna René comme il le faisait depuis le début des ''festivités''.

Fatiguée de l'envoyer sur les roses je lui crachai simplement le sang qui s'accumulait dans ma bouche au visage. Il hurla de colère et m'assena un coup de poing qui me mit K.O vu mon état de faiblesse

_ Sookie ! Sookie réveilles-toi ma puce !me secoua une voix familière en me détachant.

Mon corps se serait effondré au sol si deux bras forts ne m'avaient pas rattrapés. La personne écartait mes mèches de mon visage et me berçait tendrement. Cette voix… c'était Jason !

_ Jason, soufflais-je soulagée.

_ Je vais te faire sortir de là ma puce, me promit-il bouleversé.

Il passa mon bras sur ses épaules et le sien autour de ma taille et me conduisit dehors de cette salle de malheur. Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher. Peut-être Eric viendrait-il me chercher, ne serait-ce que pour s'assurer que je ne divulguerai pas le secret concernant notre rencontre. Je parvins à bouger ouvrir les yeux et constatai que une foule nous faisait barrage quelle que soit l'issue choisie.

_ Jason !s'exclama Steve de son ton habituel. Je comprends que tu aimes ta sœur mais la seule façon de la sauver c'est de la ramener sur la bonne voie. Peut-être t'écoutera-t-elle …

Je me séparai de Jason et m'avançai en tanguant légèrement vers Newlin. Arrivée à sa hauteur je m'arrêtai à bonne distance et lui balançai mon poing en pleine figure. Bien que je sois très fatiguée par mes séances de torture j'eu le bonheur d'entendre l'os se briser sous le choc. Cette scène affola les fidèles qui se précipitèrent vers leur gourou. Je restai debout, le regard fixe dans une position de défi. Steve se releva en tenant son nez et hurla à ses fidèles de se saisir des ''traitres''. Nous fûmes menés dans des salles d'interrogatoires différentes, je fus pour ma par littéralement jetée contre une table en bois. Le fils de Newlin me tira en arrière en me saisissant par les cheveux et commença à m'insulter. Je ne l'écoutai pas et déboité son genoux en lui donnant un puissant coup de pied bien placé. Il me relâcha immédiatement, me permettant de mettre à terre les deux autres fidèles présents puis de m'enfuir de la salle. Je ne parvins pas à rejoindre Jason avant d'être encerclée de fidèles se rapprochant dangereusement de moi dans le but de me maitriser. Tout d'un coup tout se figea. Sort de stase, pensais-je. Mon vampire apparut soudainement devant moi et me prit dans ses bras.

_ Eric !sanglotais-je en m'accrochant à lui.

_ C'est fini, m'assura-t-il en caressant mes cheveux dans un geste réconfortant. Je vais te sortir de là.

_ Non !m'écriais-je en m'écartant. Il faut trouver Jason !

Eric soupira mais accepta. Il me mit sur son dos pour parcourir à toute vitesse les salles. Manque de chance celle dans laquelle se trouvait Jason était trop éloignée de la source de la magie pour en être affectée. Steve s'y trouvait et menaçait mon frère d'une arme à feu. Je descendis de mon perchoir en me plaçai entre Steve et mon frère malgré les protestations de mon viking.

_ Tu serais prête à mourir pour lui !s'exclama Steve dont le nez laissait encore s'échapper un filet de sang. Vous autres mordus ne pensez qu'à vous !se moqua Steve. Ne bouges pas ou je la butte !cria-t-il en voyant Eric s'approcher. Pourquoi avoir choisit le troupeau de la nuit ?m'interrogea-t-il.

_ Parce que j'ai été éduquée par un vampire, un vampire profondément bon qui n'avait aucune raison de s'embêter avec nous et qui pourtant nous a protégés comme si nous étions ses propres enfants, et toi tu n'as eu aucun scrupule à la tuer, tu es bien plus monstrueux que certains vampires ! Elle méritait de vivre !

_ Tu seras ravie d'apprendre que c'est justement un vampire qui nous a aidés à te capturer !

_ Je le savais déjà, mentis-je.

_ Supposons que j'approuve la relation mère-enfant, en quoi ta relation avec ce vampire est-elle réglementaire ?changea-t-il de sujet en parlant d'Eric.

_ Elle ne l'est pas, répondit Eric à ma place. Sookie est ma captive, elle n'a jamais souhaité demeurer à mes côtés.

_ Je vais abréger ton supplice dans ce cas !déclara Steve en pointant l'arme sur moi.

Je me jetai sur lui et tentai de le désarmer mais le coup parti, logeant une balle en plein milieu de mon abdomen qui saignait maintenant abondamment.


	14. Rémission totale ?

Chapitre 13 : rémission totale ?

Pov Eric

Tout mon être se glaça d'horreur lorsque je vis Sookie s'effondrer en maintenant une main tâchée de sang sur son ventre. Newlin recula mais ne put échapper à ma fureur, j'abrégeai son existence en lui rompant la nuque. Je m'agenouillai auprès de Sookie et la pris dans mes bras, des larmes sanglantes dévalant mes joues. Je lui caressai les cheveux et la suppliai de rester avec moi pendant que son frère relevait son T-shirt pour examiner la plaie. Des larmes lui échappèrent à son tour quand il constata la gravité de sa blessure. L'esprit de Sookie vacillait en penchait vers l'oubli. Je devais agir vite si je voulais la sauver. L'allongeant avec douceur au sol, j'entrepris de sucer la plaie pour ôter la balle, puis la léchais pour lui permettre de coaguler. Je déchirai la peau de mon poignet d'un coup sec de dents et le plaçai entre les lèvres de Sookie. Je répétai la manœuvre 5 ou 6 fois avant de la déplacer, la prenant dans mes bras pour la ramener à la maison. Son frère me suivit sans un mot et nous rejoignîmes Pam et sa sorcière en silence avant de rentrer dans une villa différente pour éviter d'avoir de nouveau des problèmes avec la secte. Je téléphonai au docteur Ludwig en route pour lui demander de venir s'occuper de Sookie. Devant mon ton anxieux elle s'empressa d'accepter et fut arrivée avant nous à la villa. Elle nous somma tous de quitter la chambre dans laquelle j'avais installée Sookie pour qu'elle puisse l'examiner.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un air grave.

_ Votre amie est mal en point, annonça-t-elle. Elle s'en remettra sans peine physiquement mais les humains ont du mal à digérer la torture. Ils l'ont marqué à l'argent, elle a une brûlure représentant un croissant de lune dans le bas du dos. Le sang de vampire qu'elle vient de recevoir amplifie cette brûlure, je pense qu'elle la ressentira aussi pendant la journée. Même si elle était transformée en vampire elle garderait la marque. Pour le reste…, si elle fait attention la blessure par balle ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. Je viens de lui injecter un sérum pour guérir les autres plaies.

Je soupirai de soulagement et me concentrai sur les conseils du docteur.

_ Elle va avoir besoin de temps pour surpasser ce traumatisme. L'idéal serait qu'elle ait toujours une présence réconfortante près d'elle. Elle risque de faire des cauchemars et d'avoir des insomnies. Pas de sport jusqu'à nouvel ordre. D'ailleurs elle devrait avoir quelqu'un en permanence près d'elle pour l'aider. Les tâches les plus banales vont devenir un calvaire pour elle temps que son abdomen n'est pas guéri.

_ Je peux rester avec elle pendant la journée, me proposa Amélia. Et vous serez avec elle la nuit.

_ Ce serait l'idéal, approuvais-je.

_ Parfait ! Je repasserai tous les soirs pour voir l'évolution des blessures.

_ Merci docteur, la remerciais-je sincère.

_ Vous me remercierez dès qu'elle sera remise, me sourit la petite femme.

_ On peut prendre une chambre ici ?me demanda Pam après le départ du docteur.

_ Evidemment !acceptais-je. Merci d'être venues m'aider, sans vous je n'aurais jamais retrouvé Sookie.

Les deux femmes me sourirent puis mon attention se dirigea sur Jason. Je commandai à Pam de lui créer une nouvelle identité, de lui acheter une maison à l'autre bout du pays et de lui fournir un billet d'avion et de l'argent. Je lui promis que j'emmènerai sa sœur le voir puis reçu ses remerciements pour prendre soin de Sookie. Il quitta la villa avec Amélia pour l'aéroport sur ces mots :

_ Je suis certain que vous êtes celui qu'il lui faut, elle a juste besoin de temps pour se faire à l'idée.

L'aurore approchait. Je quittai Pam pour rejoindre Sookie dans notre chambre. Les calmants que lui avait administrés Ludwig lui permettaient de dormir paisiblement. Je parti prendre un gant de toilette à la salle de bain et nettoyai son doux visage, le reste de son corps ayant été pansé par Ludwig. Une fois cette tâche accomplie je retirai mes chaussures, mes chaussettes et mon haut pour m'allonger à ses côtés. Sa blessure par balle étant à droite je m'étais placé à gauche et passai un bras sous elle pour l'attirer contre mon torse sans jamais qu'une de ses plaies ne la fasse souffrir. Je l'enfermai dans une étreinte protectrice, souhaitant la préserver de cauchemars puis m'assoupissais à mon tour, veillant sur mon précieux fardeau même endormi.

Pov Sookie

Mon réveil fut des plus douloureux. Je serais passée sous un char d'assaut que je n'aurais pas vu la différence ! Cependant quelque chose de frais apaisait ma peau mutilée. Eric me tenait contre lui, inerte, et torse nu me permettant d'admirer sa superbe musculature. Une jeune femme vêtue d'une robe fuchsia entra dans la pièce.

_ Salut Sookie !me salua-t-elle gaiment. Je suis Amélia, j'ai proposé à Eric de t'aider pendant la journée vu l'état dans lequel tu es.

_ La petite amie de Pam, c'est bien ça ?m'assurais-je.

_ Oui !s'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Tu nous as fait une sacrée frayeur hier !

_ Je suis désolée, m'excusais-je pitoyablement.

_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute, me réconforta Amélia en s'approchant de moi autant que le permettait la position d'Eric. Tu as certainement envie de te lever ?

_ Ce ne serait pas de refus, acceptais-je.

Elle tira de toute ses forces sur le bras du viking me retenant prisonnière mais ne parvint pas à me libérer. Elle commença à secouer le guerrier endormi pour essayer de lui faire reprendre conscience un minimum.

_ Eric !hurla-t-elle. Eric il faut que tu la lâches !

L'intéressé gémit de protestation mais ne fit que renforcer sa prise sur mon corps.

_ On va devoir sortir le plan B, m'annonça-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Eric ! Le loup-garou a enlevé Sookie ! Je t'en prie réveilles-toi ! Il est en train de s'échapper !brailla-t-elle d'un air affolé.

Cette fois ci Eric bondit sur ses pieds, prêt à attaquer mais s'aperçut de la supercherie.

_ Sookie, souffla-t-il soulagé en me prenant dans ses bras avec douceur. Comment te sens-tu ?me demanda-t-il après avoir longuement humé mon odeur.

_ J'ai connu de meilleurs jours, ironisais-je. Tu ne devrais pas dormir ?

_ Je suis vieux, l'attraction du sommeil a beaucoup moins d'effet sur moi, sourit-il fier.

_ Eh bien nous on a beaucoup à faire alors on va te laisser te reposer, intervint Amélia en me récupérant de ses bras.

Eric m'observa m'éloigner avec un regard presque tendre. Amélia bavassa pendant des heures pendant qu'elle m'aidait à effectuer les gestes les plus simples, pourtant devenus les plus difficiles avec mes blessures. Je pus observer la trace que m'avait laissé l'argent brulant : le croissant de lune était d'un style tribale qui donnait une apparence magnifique et les particules d'argent incorporées à jamais dans ma peau scintillaient à la lumière du jour. Cette brulure me donnait une sensation de chaleur pas si désagréable tout compte fait et je me sentais fière de l'arborer. Mon visage ne comportait plus que de petites plaies qui disparaitraient d'ici trois jours et les plaies les plus superficielles de mon corps n'était déjà qu'un mauvais souvenirs. Il me restait quelques bleus et coupures, et, évidemment, la blessure par balle.

Après m'avoir aidée à prendre une douche Amélia me choisit des vêtements, un slim bleu clair et une tunique rouge sang associée à des escarpins de même couleur que je choisi de ne pas porter vu mon état, et me coiffa. Elle me fit de belles boucles blondes et en tira le haut de mes cheveux pour les coincer dans une barrette ornée de rubis. Amélia poussa le souci du détail jusqu'au maquillage sur lequel elle plancha longuement avant de se décider sur un maquillage naturel marquant mes traits et masquant mes plaies. Il était déjà tard quand nous nous mîmes à table. Eric ne tarda pas à nous rejoindre même si le soleil brillait encore à l'horizon. Il me complimenta sur ma beauté et vint partager quelques plaisanteries avec nous avant de décider de se charger de me faire manger malgré mes protestations. Pour cela il m'installa sur ses genoux en faisant attention à ne pas me faire mal et prit ma fourchette. Pendant qu'il me faisait manger il semblait essayer de se remémorer le gout des aliments que j'avalai. Il s'inquiéta de mon manque d'appétit mais une étrange femme de petite taille fit irruption et se dirigea vers moi.

Eric avait l'air reconnaissant envers cette femme et il paraissait avoir confiance en elle donc je la laissai m'examiner sans broncher, toujours assise sur les genoux du viking. Ce dernier étudiait mes plaies avec minutie comme s'il évaluait la gravité de celles-ci.

_ C'est parfait ! conclu le docteur. J'ai juste une question. Combien de sang vous lui avez donné ? En temps normal on ne survie pas à une blessure pareille et Sookie cicatrise comme s'il s'agissait d'une banalité. Quelle quantité de sang a-t-elle absorbée hier ?

_ Suffisamment pour qu'elle reste en vie !grogna Eric contrarié par ses insinuations.

_ A combien ça se chiffre ?insista le docteur nullement impressionnée.

_ Je n'en ai aucune idée, soupira-t-il.

_ Combien de fois avez-vous rouvert votre plaie pour lui donner votre sang ?

_ 5, peut-être 6, avoua-t-il sans honte.

_5 !s'écria le docteur avant de s'approcher de moi. Surtout ne sortez pas au soleil ! Vous vous bruleriez la peau à coup sûr ! Je ne suis même pas certaine que vous pouviez sortir avant un moi ou deux…

_ Un moi !m'exclamais-je.

_ C'est un minimum, assura la petite femme.

Je soupirai et croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine. Eric posa son menton sur le dessus de ma tête et me tira contre lui en veillant à ne pas me faire mal.

_ Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il avec douceur.

Je lui lançai un regard noir et continuai à bouder. Ça le fit sourire et il commença à tracer des cercles sur ma hanche distraitement. La petite femme donna quelques consignes à Amélia et partit en nous promettant de passer en fin de semaine.

_ Comme c'est mignon !s'extasia Pam en entrant.

_ J'ai besoin que tu trouves Compton, l'informa Eric sans préambule.

_ Je m'y mets immédiatement, certifia Pam en saisissant l'importance et la gravité de l'injonction.

_ Et tu comptes en faire quoi ?l'interrogeais-je suspicieuse.

_ Je vais t'apprendre comment on tue un vampire, m'annonça-t-il fier de sa décision.

Inutile d'essayer de le faire changer d'avis à l'évidence. Ce vampire allait souffrir entre Pam et Eric mais ça ne m'empêcherait absolument pas de dormir !

_ Comment te sens-tu ?m'interrogea-t-il.

_ Tu sais que tu m'as déjà posé la question !ris-je.

_ Je sais comment cicatrise tes plaies, souffla-t-il amusé. Ce que je veux savoir c'est comment tu te sens après ce qui c'est passé hier.

_ C'est pas mon premier séjour en salle de torture, l'informais-je.

Je sentis tout le corps d'Eric se crisper sous moi, témoignant de la violence qu'il laisserait se déchaîner s'il trouvait les responsables. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

_ Tu veux faire un tour ?me proposa-t-il. La ville est éloignée mais le paysage est magnifique de nuit.

_ Laisses-moi juste le temps d'enfiler des baskets, acceptais-je.

_ Je vais te porter, ça t'évitera de te fatiguer.

_ Je ne suis pas en sucre, protestais-je. Et en plus j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes, appuyais-je avant de filer dans la chambre à la recherche de tennis.

Je fus incapable de me baisser suffisamment pour les attraper car ma blessure à l'abdomen me faisait souffrir. Eric m'avait suivie et se chargea de les ramasser. Il prit ensuite ma main pour me diriger vers le lit sur lequel il m'aida à m'assoir avant de s'agenouiller à mes pieds pour me lacer mes chaussures en ayant prit soin de m'enfiler des chaussettes au préalable. Je fus touchée par ce geste plutôt inhabituel pour un vampire mais également triste d'être diminuée à ce point. Eric me caressa la joue en percevant mon humeur et se leva pour aller prendre une veste dans l'armoire qu'il posa sur mes épaules. Après avoir vérifié que j'étais prête à sortir il me releva avec douceur et passa un bras derrière mon dos pour m'aider à marcher.

Il ne me lâcha pas une fois arrivés en forêt et m'aida à éviter tous les obstacles se présentant sur ma route. Eric me montra de superbe panorama. Je ne sais pas on nous étions mais l'endroit était paradisiaque ! La nature grouillait autour de nous et l'éclat argenté de la nuit nous permettait de voir parfaitement où nous allions. Notre promenade aboutit à une falaise qui se tenait de front à une splendide cascade. Je restai bouche bée devant se spectacle. Eric sourit devant mon ébahissement et me prit dans ses bras pour survoler la cascade. Il cherchait un point précis qu'il ne tarda pas trouver et nous fit pénétrer dans un petit espace donnant dans une cavité de l'autre côté de la cascade. La grotte était illuminée de mille couleurs. Les sons qu'elle offrait étaient délicieux. Eric me posa au sol et me laissa explorer la cavité. Après avoir passé quelques heures là il me ramena pour me permettre de me reposer.

Je fus surprise d'avoir passé un bon moment malgré ma condition de captive. Eric avait vraiment tout fait pour me distraire et me ménager ce qui était plutôt étonnant venant d'un vampire.

_ Pourquoi tu t'embêtes avec moi ?le questionnais-je. Tu aurais pu te contenter de me briser la nuque quand tu m'as retrouvée, ça t'aurais évité de devoir prendre soin de moi.

_ Je ne vais pas t'abandonner sous prétexte que tu es en mauvais état ma puce ! Tu vas guérir et je vais t'y aider, murmura-t-il avec douceur.

_ Plus de sang de vampire !l'avertis-je.

_ Pas dans l'immédiat, sourit-il. Mais peut-être que dans un avenir proche…, chuchota-t-il avec un sourire rêveur.

Je ris en secouant mais ça ne suffit pas pour le faire redescendre de ses petits nuages. Il me porta jusqu'à la villa et plaisanta gaiment avec moi durant le chemin du retour. Il sautait avec facilité tous les embûches qu'il rencontrait sans jamais se concentrer sur autre chose que ma personne. Pour simplifier sa tâche je passai mes bras autour de son cou et reposai ma tête contre son épaule. Je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vu avec un si grand sourire. Il s'effaça cependant aux abords de la villa pour laisser place à une expression dure et froide. Je compris très vite la raison de ce changement soudain d'humeur. Pam tenait Bill agenouillé au milieu du salon. Je frissonnai de dégoût et de peur à sa vue, me rappelant ce qu'il m'avait fallut affronter hier à cause de lui.

_ Tu as froid ma puce ?s'enquit Eric sans prêter attention à Bill.

_ Non, ça va, le rassurais-je.

Je pense qu'il saisit le motif de ma réaction car il m'attira à lui dans une étreinte protectrice.

_ Pourquoi avoir trahit ton shérif ? accusa Eric avec froideur.

_ Sookie mérite mieux ! Elle devrait déjà être mienne !

Pam raffermit sa prise sur son cou, le faisant grimacer de douleur. Eric caressait mon dos pour me rassurer puis m'observa avant de lui sourire méchamment.

_ Je vais lui laisser le choix, affirma-t-il confiant. Pam sors d'ici.

Elle relâcha Bill après un court moment d'hésitation et partit loin de notre trio. Eric s'approcha de la cheminée et prit un coffret qu'il vint me présenter. Je l'ouvris avec respect pour y trouver un poignard d'argent magnifiquement gravé.

_ Je suis désolé de devoir en venir là Sookie mais je veux te donner toute la confiance que je suis capable de t'accorder mais pour ça il me faut une assurance. Si l'âge ne m'avait pas donné des raisons de me méfier je te ferai confiance dès maintenant mais c'est tout simplement contraire à mon éducation. Tu vas devoir choisir entre me donner la mort ou donner la mort à Compton.


	15. Sang et désir

Chapitre 14 : sang et désir

Eric ou Bill ?!? Le choix paraissait simple mais se révélait être terriblement compliqué. D'un côté Bill. Bill l'abruti qui avait tenté de mettre fin à mes jours, Bill qui souhaitait me ''dresser'', sans oublier Bill le connard qui m'avait vendu aux tarés de la confrérie. De l'autre Eric. Eric le vampire qui avait participé au massacre de ma classe, Eric le viking qui me retenait prisonnière chez lui… C'est tout ce que je trouvai à lui reprocher… Je pouvais aussi penser à ce même vampire qui m'avait déjà sauvé la vie deux fois et s'acharnait à me tenir éloignée de vampires dangereux, lui-même qui s'inquiétait pour moi et me payait des soins coûteux pour être certain que je guérisse, le vampire avec lequel je venais de passer une merveilleuse soirée… Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas choisir de le tuer… Je commençai à beaucoup l'apprécier… et qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour je parviendrai à lui pardonner ce qui l'avait amené à me sauver la vie la première fois…

Je relevai les yeux pour remarquer enfin que les deux vampires avaient commencé à se battre. Quand avaient-ils commencé ? Je n'en avais absolument aucune idée ! Je devais être vraiment perdue dans mes pensées pour ne pas constater des dégâts résultants de leur combat. Eric eut un moment d'inattention après avoir veillé qu'il ne m'arrivait rien ce qui permit à Bill de prendre le dessus en le mettant à terre. Bill tenait fermement la gorge d'Eric, dans l'intention de le décapiter très bientôt j'imagine. Je profitai de sa position agenouillée pour grimper sur son dos, le chevauchant sans peine, avant de brandir le poignard à deux mains au-dessus de ma tête avant de l'abaisser avec force pour transpercer le cœur du vampire. Je retirai la lame et laissai tomber l'arme au sol, choqué de ce que je venais de faire puis assistai aux derniers instants sur terre de Bill Compton, toujours à cheval sur son dos. Ce qui suivit fut écœurant ! Son corps devint flasque avant de s'affaisser en une marre de sang, m'entrainant par la même occasion sur Eric. Je mis quelques secondes avant de réaliser ma position, à savoir à califourchon sur le bassin d'Eric. Je tentai de me lever mais fus plaquée contre un torse de marbre par deux bras puissants. La poitrine d'Eric fut secouée d'un rire bruyant et joyeux qui me fit diriger le regard vers lui. Je ne voyais vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle à être couverts de sang ! Ce n'était manifestement pas son avis mais il se calma et me regarda intensément.

_ Tu m'as choisi, souffla-t-il ému. Je te promets que je te rendrai heureuse ma puce !promit-il solennel.

_ Tu me rendrais heureuse si tu commençais par me laisser prendre une douche, ironisais-je en utilisant mes bras pour me redresser mais sans jamais me lever.

_ Le sang de vampire est une denrée très prisée, m'informa-t-il réprobateur.

_ Je ne suis pas une accro au V !répliquais-je.

_ C'est la moindre des choses que tu t'en serves puisque c'est quand même à cause de lui que tu as été blessée, argumenta le viking en posant un regard gourmand sur mon corps.

_ Je garderai des traces permanentes de lui après, déclinais-je.

_ Le sang que je t'ai donné inhibera cet effet, contra Eric. Laisses-toi faire ma puce, susurra-t-il en commençant à me lécher le cou.

Mon corps s'abandonna à cette sensation exquise et mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes pour mieux l'apprécier. Inconsciemment mes mains se posèrent sur son torse alors que je sentais la pression des siennes sur mes hanches. Lui aussi étant couvert de sang je succombai à mes pulsions. Je m'écartai de lui pour me séparer de ses lèvres et lui mordillai la carotide ce qui eut pour effet de le faire gémir et resserrer mon corps prêt du sien. Je mesurai alors l'ampleur de son excitation désormais collée contre moi. Il me lécha le menton et s'attaqua à mes lèvres qu'il embrassa goulument. Le baiser avait un goût de sang mais il restait passionné et fiévreux avec une touche de ce que j'interprétai comme de la tendresse. Eric passa une main dans mes cheveux pour m'attirer encore plus contre lui. Le peu de temps où il me laissait respirer il en profitait pour lécher ma peau maculée de sang. Il me renversa rapidement sur le dos en veillant à ne pas me faire mal et descendit ses baisers sur la partie haute de ma poitrine laissée apparente par ma tunique pendant que ses mains s'immisçaient dessous au niveau de mes hanches. Je saisis sans même m'en rendre compte ses longs cheveux blonds pour le tirer vers moi. Le vampire commença à se frotter à moi sans retenue ce qui me fit gémir, le rendant de plus en plus audacieux. Alors que les choses dégénéraient Pam fit son entrée.

_ Je venais pour compter les morts mais je vois que ça va plutôt pas mal, ironisa-t-elle.

_ Pam !grogna la voix vibrante d'Eric contre mon cou.

_ Il va falloir prévenir la reine, remarqua Pam. Elle voudra voir Sookie, il faut que tu la mordes cette fois-ci.

_ Il doit forcément avoir une autre solution, contesta Eric en centrant toute son attention sur elle.

_ Vous avez déjà exploré toutes les excuses possibles Eric, raisonna sa fille.

Eric se détacha de moi, s'assit en passant sa main dans ses cheveux et soupira lourdement, les yeux fermés. Je m'assis à mon tour et remettais bien mes vêtements malmenés précédemment par Eric. Bizarrement je n'éprouvais aucune honte à ce sujet. Eric se tourna vers moi avec une expression triste au visage. Sans se retourner il dit à Pam :

_ Je ne peux pas faire ça…

_ Tu n'as pas le choix !s'emporta Pam comme si elle était devant un enfant qui refuse de faire ses devoirs. Tu la perdras si tu ne le fais pas !

_ Je la perdrai si je le fais, soupira-t-il.

_ Elle peut comprendre l'importance de cette concession, opposa Pam. Tu devrais lui faire confiance ! Elle est très mature ! Certains vampires ne sont pas aussi réfléchis qu'elle et pourtant elle n'a même pas 25 ans !

_ C'est quelque chose de sacré !s'insurgea Eric en se levant. Je n'ai pas envie de ça pour nous !

_ Réfléchis Eric !hurla Pam. Tu la perdras si la reine se rend compte de votre manège ! Vous avez déjà trop joué avec le feu ! Alors si tu ne la mords pas je m'en chargerai moi-même !

_ Je te l'interdits !tonna Eric.

_ Tu crois peut-être que laisserais mon amie mourir parce que tu es un âne borné et complètement stupide ?cria Pam.

_ N'oublies Pam à qui tu parles Pamela !siffla Eric. Tu n'auras pas le dessus, tu me dois obéissance !

_ Je n'obéirais plus au pauvre con que tu es ! Si tu ne mords pas Sookie je l'emmènerais en sécurité très loin de toi !

_ Je te retrouverai où que tu sois, grinça Eric menaçant.

_ Peut-être que tu parviendras à me trouver mais tu ne sauras pas où seront Amélia et Sookie, le défia Pam.

_ Je peux te promettre que je te ferai parler

Je les regardai en silence, consciente qu'une intervention ne pourrait qu'être néfaste pour moi, et qu'en raison de mon état physique mon abstention serait la meilleure option. Je me relevai pour quitter la pièce le temps qu'ils arrêtent de se disputer et croisai Amélia dans le couloir. Elle haussa les sourcils et fit une moue surprise en me voyant couverte de sang. Lorsqu'elle entendit les deux vampires criant dans l'autre pièce elle fut encore plus étonnée.

_ Je ne les avais encore jamais entendus se disputer, m'avoua-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_ J'ai tué Bill Compton, lui annonçais-je sans honte.

_ D'où le sang, comprit Amélia. Après ?

_ Je me suis retrouvée sur Eric, murmurais-je en détournant le regard. Pam est entrée, ajoutais-je en vitesse…

_ Sur Eric ?m'interrompit la sorcière. Raconte !

_ C'est compliqué, éludais-je. Bref, Pam est entrée et elle a parlé d'une histoire de morsure avec Eric et c'est là qu'il s'est emporté.

_ Normal, répondit Amélia. La première morsure est très importante chez certains vampires. Je ne pensais pas qu'Eric en faisait partie.

_ Pam a pourtant raison sur ce coup-là, soupirais-je lasse. La reine comprendra si j'arrive là-bas et qu'elle ne voit toujours pas de morsure.

_ Laisses-les se crier dessus, pouffa Amélia. Quand ils se seront calmés on en reparlera avec eux. Viens ! Tu vas prendre une douche et après on regardera un film, me proposa-t-elle de nouveau rayonnante.

Je lui souris et filai à la douche, désireuse de me débarrasser de toute la luxure qui roulait sur mon corps depuis mon baiser avec Eric.


	16. Première morsure

Chapitre 15 : première morsure

Pov Eric

Il devait être 2 heures du matin quand nous avions commencé à nous disputer, il était près de 5 heures maintenant… Nous étions tout juste parvenus à nous entendre sur le fait que seule Sookie déciderait de ce qu'il adviendrait. Cette nuit avait été merveilleuse pour moi. D'abord Sookie allait de mieux en mieux et nous avions passé un agréable moment dans la forêt, ce qui m'étonnait encore parce que je m'étais toujours dit que seul le sexe pouvait avoir quelque chose d'amusant avec les humains et pourtant avec Sookie tout était nouveau, intriguant, les choses les plus banales et autrefois monotones pour un vampire de mon âge avaient retrouvées leurs saveurs, même la nuit semblait avoir des airs romantiques alors qu'avant je la trouvais triste. Et après il avait eut son choix… Elle m'avait choisi ! Elle avait eut deux options et c'était moi qu'elle voulait ! Je n'en revenais toujours pas. Quel bonheur ce fut quand elle transperça Compton avec le poignard que je lui avais donné, sans compter qu'elle avait atterrie sur moi quelques secondes après. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de l'embrasser tant j'étais comblé. Je suis persuadé que nous n'aurions fait plus qu'un dans les minutes qui auraient suivies si Pam ne nous avait pas interrompus. Le pire dans l'histoire c'est que ma douce Sookie n'était pas forcée et s'abandonnait complètement à mon étreinte fiévreuse. Comme j'aurais voulu la prendre dans mes bras pour nous diriger vers notre chambre et la faire mienne de façon douce et tendre. Je pense qu'il me faudra me montrer patient pour ça mais pour Sookie j'étais prêt à attendre des décennies durant. Plus je passai du temps avec elle plus je me sentais étrange. Je ressentais un sentiment sur lequel je n'arrivais pas à mettre un nom, un sentiment jusqu'alors inconnu. J'avais l'impression d'être humain à nouveau, que la vie avait encore plein de choses à m'offrir. La seule tâche au tableau fut la dispute avec Pam. Jamais je ne m'étais aussi violemment entretenu avec elle mais là on parlait de Sookie. Cette dispute m'avait empêchée de passer du temps avec Sookie et c'était bien mon seul regret pour la soirée.

Quand je quittai Pam je trouvai Sookie endormie dans notre chambre. La vision qu'elle m'offrait était délicieuse et je fus peiné de n'avoir pas pu assister à son assoupissement. Ses cheveux d'or étaient répandus autour d'elle sur l'oreiller comme les rayons du soleil. C'est exactement la vision que j'avais de Sookie : mon petit soleil. Tellement rayonnante lorsqu'elle souriait ou riait, si mignonne lorsqu'elle faisait la moue, si touchante lorsqu'elle écoutait avec attention les pans de mon passé que je n'avais encore jamais révélés, si impressionnante lorsqu'elle se battait, tant réconfortante lorsqu'elle posait ses petites mains toute douce sur mes mains géantes et froides de guerriers… Sookie était juste parfaite. C'était elle que je voulais, et ce éternellement. Finalement je pensai ne plus rien avoir à apprendre de la vie mais Sookie m'avait offert une expérience inédite pour moi… L'amour… C'était de l'amour que je ressentais quand je la voyais, c'était par amour que je la protégeai depuis la première fois où j'avais croisé sa route. J'aimais Sookie Stackhouse ! Ce sentiment me troublait au plus haut point mais il me rendait aussi heureux. C'était la preuve même que notre relation n'était pas vouée à l'échec. Ravi de ma découverte je parti m'assoir près d'elle. Je caressai ses doux cheveux pendant quelques minutes avant de la voir s'agiter. Elle devait faire un cauchemar car le phénomène ne fit que s'amplifier au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Son rythme cardiaque s'affola et ses yeux dansaient rapidement sous ses paupières. J'entendis ses gémissements de peur pendant que son corps bougeait comme pour tenter de s'extirper d'une situation périlleuse. Je souffrais de la voir ainsi et la prenais dans mes bras pour la réveiller en douceur. Son retour à la réalité fut brutal mais elle ne me repoussa pas pour autant, au contraire, elle s'accrocha à moi de toutes ses forces en laissant ses larmes silencieuses dévaler ses joues. Je la berçai doucement en posant mon menton sur le haut de sa tête pour la caler contre mon torse. Quand ses larmes eurent enfin cessées je les essuyées et caressai sa joue.

_ Cauchemar, conclus-je.

Elle hocha simplement la tête sans me regarder. Je me levai du sol pour nous assoir du lit mais ne lâchai pas. Sookie semblait s'être calmée mais elle gardait ses bras derrière mon dos ce qui me fit plaisir. Après l'avoir bercée pendant quelques minutes je choisi d'aborder un sujet qui me tenait à cœur.

_ J'aimerais que tu dormes la journée maintenant, lui dis-je avec douceur. Ce sera plus pratique et tu n'as rien à y perdre puisque tu ne peux pas sortir au soleil. Tu dormiras avec moi pendant la journée et je veillerai sur toi pendant la nuit. Tu es d'accord ?

_ Juste le temps que je puisse ressortir au soleil ?demanda Sookie.

_ Je pensai à quelque chose de définitif mais on peut commencer par une période d'essai, concédais-je.

_ Et tu passeras encore tes nuits à hurler sur Pam ?me reprocha-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et en détournant le regard d'un air boudeur.

_ Je suis désolé pour ça, m'excusais-je sincère. J'aurais préféré passé plus de temps avec toi plutôt que de le perdre inutilement mais la question que l'on traitait est très sérieuse.

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi ça mérite tant de réflexions, contesta ma délicieuse humaine. Si la reine se rend compte de notre mascarade elle te mettra à mort et elle fera de moi son nouveau jouet, grimaça-t-elle.

_ Ça n'arrivera pas, promis-je.

_ C'est certain, approuva Sookie. Parce que tu vas me mordre, décida-t-elle en levant ses yeux bleus vers moi.

_ Je ne ferai pas ça, grognais-je mécontent.

_ Pourquoi ?s'exclama Sookie frustrée de mon entêtement. Tu es vraiment un abruti !dit-elle en se dégageant de mon étreinte. A quoi ça t'as servi de me laisser choisir qui devait vivre ce soir si demain tu vas te faire tuer par la reine ?hurla-t-elle.

_ Je ne veux pas de ça !tonnais-je en me levant à mon tour. Je veux que ce soit spécial ! Je refuse de te mordre par contrainte ! Je veux te mordre pendant que nous ferons l'amour pour la première fois ! Je veux échanger mon sang avec toi et non te le prendre égoïstement ! Je veux te sentir jouir de ma morsure et non te sentir te crisper de douleur !débitais-je sans m'en rendre compte sous l'effet de la passion. Je veux que cette morsure signe le début d'une nouvelle vie pour nous deux…, finis-je en baissant la voix.

_ C'est un luxe que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre, souffla Sookie après quelques secondes de silence.

_ Alors je ne t'emmènerai pas demain, décidais-je.

_ Elle se posera des questions, c'est trop dangereux pour toi, contra Sookie.

_ Je sais, soupirais-je. Mais je suis prêt à courir ce risque.

_ C'est ridicule, me sermonna Sookie. Il y aura d'autres morsures, pourquoi tu te mets en danger pour une en particulier ? En plus je ne m'y oppose même pas !

_ Tu n'es pas encore prête à devenir mon amante, répondis-je. En règle générale le vampire mord son compagnon durant l'amour, ça lui permet de jouir de ça à la place de souffrir. Si je te mords je vais te faire mal Sookie, appuyais-je en caressant ses cheveux et en la fixant d'un regard profond.

_ Je m'en moque, trancha ma future amante. Au moins tu resteras en vie.

_ Je ne t'oblige à rien, insistais-je. Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses parce que tu te sens obligée ou que tu as peur de ce que je pourrais te faire si tu refusais. Tu sais très bien que je ne te ferais aucun mal ?

_ Parce que tu crois que j'ai peur de toi !pouffa Sookie.

L'atmosphère s'allégea aussitôt. Je lui souris et la prenais dans mes bras. Sookie passa ses bras autour de mon cou et posa sa tête contre ma poitrine. Elle respira profondément et s'écarta vivement de moi. Je haussai les sourcils, intrigué par son comportement et attendis ses explications.

_ Tu pues le sang séché, m'informa-t-elle en fonçant adorablement son petit nez. Je t'en prie prend une douche !

Je ris face à sa remarque et m'exécutai après m'être assuré qu'elle ne manquait de rien. Ce serait mentir de dire que je m'attendais à sa réaction. Je pensais plutôt que j'aurais droit aux larmes, aux cris, aux insultes, et même peut-être aux à des coups de poings, bien qu'inefficaces, mais certainement pas à l'entendre me tenir tête face à mon refus. Une phrase me restait néanmoins dans la tête : ''Il y aura d'autres morsures''. Que devais-je en conclure ? Qu'elle envisageait déjà une relation entre nous ou qu'elle pensait que nous serions amenés à réitérer le procédé pour échapper aux soupçons de la reine ? Je préféré nettement la première option. D'autre part ses cauchemars m'inquiétaient. Le fait qu'elle accepte de vivre au même rythme que moi m'emplissait de joie mais ses cauchemars la poursuivraient pendant encore un moment et j'étais incapable de la protéger de ses angoisses. Le seul réconfort qu'il me restait était celui de passer toutes mes nuits avec elle sachant qu'elle serait éveillée et pouvoir la consoler pendant la journée parce que je savais que je ressentirai sa détresse ce qui me permettrait de me réveiller quelle que soit l'heure ou la fréquence.

Ces réflexions faites je sortis de la douche et me rhabillais rapidement pour rejoindre ma douce Sookie. Je la trouvai assise en tailleur sur le lit avec son canevas dans les mains. Je fus heureux de constater que Pam y avait pensé. Quand elle perçut ma présence elle releva la tête et me fit un sourire. Je lui rendis et vins m'installer près d'elle. Pam entra comme une furie. Je soupirai en anticipant déjà une nouvelle dispute. Sookie arrêta son canevas et lui sourit gentiment. Pam s'approcha d'elle pour lui caresser ses cheveux d'un geste maternelle.

_ Ta décision ?s'enquit-elle sans quitter Sookie des yeux.

_ Je pense que nous n'avons pas le choix, soupirais-je.

Pam leva les yeux vers moi avec une expression étonnée.

_ Tu vas le faire ?!?

_ Oui Pam, grognais-je.

_ Tu sais que le soleil va se coucher d'ici 5 minutes ?me fit remarquer ma fille.

_ Non, je n'ai pas vraiment vu le temps passer, avouais-je.

_ Vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher, nous conseilla-t-elle. Plus tôt vous serez chez la reine plus vos chances d'avoir la protection de la reine seront grandes. Je file, amusez vous bien, finit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

_ Je suis tellement désolé ma puce, m'excusais-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

_ Pour quoi ?m'interrogea Sookie.

_ Je vais te faire mal.

_ Ce sera bien la première fois, sourit Sookie. Tu t'acharnes à me protéger à tes dépends depuis notre rencontre alors c'est une bien petite concession.

_ J'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir à te faire du mal, soufflais-je.

_ Je survivrai, éluda Sookie en me tapotant la joue.

Je secouai la tête, amusé par sa familiarité, et étudiai nos possibilités.

_ Une préférence pour l'endroit ?la questionnais-je.

_ Où mords-tu d'habitude ?

_ La fémorale, répondis-je gêné.

_ Va pour la fémorale, accepta Sookie.

_ Je peux te mordre au cou, se sera plus simple quand la reine demandera à voir les traces, proposais-je.

_ Elle va se poser des questions sur ce changement soudain, refusa Sookie. Je mettrai une robe demain, comme ça elle verra bien que tu ne mens pas à ce sujet.

_ Tu peux encore changer d'avis, la prévins-je.

_ Tu te rends compte que tu es plus stressé que moi à ce sujet ?rit Sookie. Je survivrai Eric !

Je soupirai et me mis à genoux devant ses jambes. Je les écartai avec douceur et m'asseyais entre elles en reposant mes mains sur ses cuisses. Sookie respirait calmement et son rythme cardiaque était toujours aussi régulier. Je relevai légèrement le bas de sa chemise de nuit tout en sentant son regard suivre le moindre de mes mouvements. Triste à l'idée du gâchis que j'allais faire je lui lançai un dernier regard avec l'espoir de la voir changer d'avis, ce sui n'arriva malheureusement pas. Je découvris mes canines sans quitter son regard mais ça ne l'effraya pas pour autant, au contraire, elle caressa avec curiosité mes crocs des bouts des doigts. Le contact était excitant tant ce geste reflétait à la fois la douceur et suintait le sexe, mais je doute que Sookie le percevait comme ça. Top tôt je fus obligé de rompre notre contact visuel pour m'atteler à ma tâche sanglante. Je caressai d'abord sa cuisse gauche avant d'y déposer un baiser pour finalement la mordre. Sa peau chaude et douce contre mes lèvres me donnait déjà une sensation délicieuse mais son goût me fit devenir à l'étroit dans mon jean. Ma douce Sookie devait ignorer qu'elle comptait une fée dans son arbre généalogique. Sans même s'en apercevoir elle referma ses jambes autour de moi pour me serrer contre son corps. Elle ne semblait pas éprouver une trop forte douleur et respirait fortement par la bouche. Je crois que c'est la vision la plus érotique qu'il ne m'ait jamais été offert de voir. Mes mains étaient sur ses fesses et l'attirait vers moi encore plus. Je me permis de déguster deux gorgées supplémentaires avant de retirer finalement mes crocs de sa plaie, peu désireux d'abuser pour une première morsure. Une goutte de sang s'échappa de la plaie avant que je la lèche pour la faire coaguler. Le rubis liquide dévala la peau soyeuse de ma future amante pour s'arrêter près de son genou. Je fis le chemin inverse avec ma langue et obtenais un gémissement appréciateur de la part de Sookie.

Je me serais fait un plaisir de poursuivre nos jeux érotiques si le soleil ne s'était pas déjà levé. Je la pris par les fesses pour la soulever pendant que je me remettais debout et nous plaçai au centre du lit. Je déboutonnai les derniers boutons de sa chemise pour voir l'évolution de sa plaie depuis qu'elle avait reçu le sang de Bill. Elle n'en avait peut-être pas bu mais le simple fait dans être couverte avait permit au sang de s'infiltrer suffisamment dans ses vêtements pour atteindre la peau et donc la soigner. Sa blessure était désormais très proche de la guérison ce qui m'emplit de joie car je culpabilisai de n'avoir pas su la protéger. Je couvrais la peau de son ventre de doux baisers comme pour exorciser les affreux souvenirs qui y étaient liés. Sookie mit sa main dans mes cheveux et entortilla certaines mèches d'un air absent et rêveur.

_ A quoi penses-tu ?susurrais-je.

_ Je me disais juste que je préférai mon ancienne chambre, souffla Sookie.

_ Il n'est pas prudent de repartir là-bas pour le moment ma puce, désapprouvais-je avec douceur. Mais si tu veux tu peux refaire celle-ci à ton goût.

_ Même si je la veux en rose bonbon ?rit ma douce.

_ On en discutera avant d'en arriver là, souris-je.

_ Alors, j'ai quel goût ?s'enquit Sookie avec légèreté.

_ Orgasmique, soufflais-je en fermant les yeux.

_ Tant que ça ?pouffa-t-elle.

_ Humm, approuvais-je en collant mon entre-jambe à elle.

Elle s'arrêta de respirer et me tira par les cheveux pour m'embrasser passionnément. Je gémis en attirant ses jambes autour de moi et répondis avec ferveur au baiser. Nous nous séparâmes haletants puis je la positionnai dans mes bras pour dormir car le jour s'était déjà levé et il faudrait nous lever tôt le soir même.

_ Bonne nuit ma puce, murmurais-je à son oreille en lui caressant la joue.

_ Bonne nuit Eric, me souhaita Sookie en retour sans ouvrir les yeux.

Je déposai un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres avant de me perdre dans mes pensées enjouées pour finalement sombrer dans l'inconscience.


	17. L'annonce à la reine

Chapitre 16 : l'annonce à la reine

Pov Eric

Se réveiller avec Sookie dans mes bras ainsi apaisée était une sensation exquise à laquelle je ne doutai pas que je puisse m'habituer et même devenir dépendant assez facilement. Ma jolie captive n'avait plus fait de cauchemar et dormait avec le sourire, blottie adorablement contre mon torse. Il était encore trop tôt pour se lever, il restait encore 2 heures avant l'aube, mais étant âgé j'avais repris conscience en ayant une pensée pour Sookie. J'ignore comment mais elle s'aperçut de mon réveil et commença doucement à battre des paupières avant de m'adresser un sourire encore endormi. Je posai un baiser sur son front et me recouchai sur le flanc pour pouvoir l'observer.

_ Bien dormi mon trésor ?la questionnais-je à voix basse.

_ Très, sourit-elle. Et toi ?rit-elle.

_ Je n'ai rêvé que de toi, raillais-je. Pas trop anxieuse à l'idée de revoir la reine ?

_ J'ai survécu à bien pire, éluda-t-elle en fermant paresseusement les yeux.

Je lui caressai les cheveux et souriant, attendri par sa force de caractère. Elle se rendormit rapidement et je quittai à regret le lit pour lui préparer de quoi manger. Après m'être habillé, chemise en soie rouge sang et bas de smoking noir, je partis réveiller Sookie. Je l'observai dormir encore un petit moment avant de lui caresser la joue avec douceur en de lui chuchotant qu'il fallait qu'elle se lève.

_ Comment bien de temps ai-je dormi ?me demanda-t-elle une fois suffisamment réveillée.

_ Une bonne ½ heure supplémentaire, souris-je.

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée plus tôt, grogna-t-elle.

_ Tu es si belle quand tu dors, soufflais-je. Je voulais te laisser te reposer encore un peu.

_ C'est gentil, reconnu ma douce.

_ Il va falloir te lever maintenant, lui rappelais-je amusé de voir qu'elle ne bougeait toujours pas.

_ Je sais, gémit-elle. Mais j'arrive pas à m'y résoudre.

Je ris franchement et changeai de tactique.

_ Ton petit-déjeuner t'attend à la cuisine, murmurais-je à son oreille sur le ton de la confidence.

Cette fois-ci elle consentit à ouvrir ses yeux et commença à se redresser dans le lit. S'apercevant de mon amusement elle posa son regard sur moi.

_ Tu sais pas ce que c'est toi !affirma Sookie. Tu peux pas comprendre !

_ Les vampires aussi éprouvent la faim, lui fis-je remarquer.

_ C'est une sensation différente, contra Sookie.

_ Comment le sais-tu ?souris-je hilare.

_ Ma mère nous avait liés à elle alors on ressentait tout ce qu'elle éprouvait, y compris la faim, m'apprit ma belle captive.

_ Files manger, ris-je.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et quitta la chambre pour rejoindre la cuisine sous mon regard tendre. Il y avait encore tant de choses que j'ignorai de Sookie... Et plus j'apprenais à la connaitre plus je l'aimais et voulais en savoir plus. L'expérience qu'elle avait connue avec sa mère faisait qu'elle connaissait parfaitement les conditions de vie des vampires. Je nourrissais l'espoir qu'elle ne s'oppose pas à en devenir un dans les années qui suivraient. Je me levai et rejoignais Sookie dans la cuisine. Elle lisait un magazine consacré aux vampires et ce qu'elle voyait avait l'air de beaucoup l'amuser.

_ Tu savais que derrière chaque vampire se cache une personne sensible et fragile ?pouffa-t-elle.

_ Qui a écrit ces bêtises ?l'interrogeais-je.

_ Un humain, répondit Sookie. Certainement un mordu.

_ Les vampires sont bien souvent des brutes dénués de sentiments, sniffais-je.

_ Il y a toujours des exceptions pour confirmer la règle, souris Sookie.

_ C'est certain, approuvais-je avec un hochement de tête. Mais ce genre de cas devient de plus en plus rare, soufflais-je en l'enlaçant par derrière puis en posant mon menton sur son épaule droite. En général avec l'âge les vampires sont de plus en plus inhumains et se forgent une véritable carapace pour se protéger du monde extérieur.

_ Tu as quel âge ?

_ Plus de 1000 ans, souris-je.

_ Alors pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi ?s'étonna Sookie. Tu n'es pas le genre de vampires qu'on s'amuse à défier alors j'imagine que tu n'es pas un enfant de cœur.

_ C'est vrai, admis-je. Je n'ai pas toujours été comme ça. C'est quand je t'ai rencontré que ces instincts humains ont commencés à se manifester, avant j'étais comme tout les autres vampires mais ces derniers temps j'avais perdu goût à toutes ces boucheries.

_ Vraiment ?ironisa Sookie.

_ Vraiment, insistais-je. J'avais accepté de participer à ce carnage en prévoyant que se soit mon dernier repas.

_ Comment ça dernier repas ?me questionna Sookie en se retournant vers moi mais en restant dans mes bras.

_ Je comptai mettre fin à mes jours dès le l'aube en rencontrant le soleil, lui avouais-je. J'étais las de cette existence, je n'avais plus goût à rien, que se soit le sexe ou le sang ou même les guerres. Avant de te rencontrer je ne voyais plus de but à mon existence.

_ En quoi me rencontrer à changer tout ça ?me demanda Sookie timidement.

_ J'ai trouvé en toi ce que j'ai toujours recherché, murmurais-je en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

_ Pourquoi m'avoir appris à tuer un vampire dans ce cas ? C'est d'autant plus dangereux que je dors au même endroit que toi ce qui te rend vulnérable.

_ C'est vrai, approuvais-je avec le sourire, fier de voir la vitesse de ses analyses. Mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de vivre en te rendant malheureuse alors autant que tu te débarrasses de moi si tu veux récupérer ta liberté, de toute façon je ne supporterais pas de vivre sans toi, et le second avantage et de savoir que tu pourras te défendre si un vampire s'en prend à toi. D'ailleurs je t'offre le poignard que tu as utilisé hier, j'aimerais que tu le gardes sur toi quand tu es seule.

_ Tu n'aurais pas des pulsions suicidaires par hasard ?se moqua gentiment Sookie. Tu ne veux pas me fournir de l'argent et un pieu ?

_ Si ça pouvait te faire plaisir tu n'aurais qu'à demander ?raillais-je.

_ Complètement malade, souffla Sookie en secouant la tête puis en se retournant pour continuer son repas.

_ Non, j'ai juste confiance en toi, corrigeais-je en posant un baiser sur son cou.

_ Tu ne devrais pas rester si vulnérable, me sermonna-t-elle.

_ On peut comparer ta situation à la mienne, ripostais-je. Ta vie dépend de moi, tout comme la mienne dépend de toi.

_ O.K, alors je ne te fais pas de mal si tu ne me fais pas de mal, plaisanta Sookie.

_ Ça me va, acceptais-je en riant.

Elle rit avec moi et finit son assiette avant de se diriger vers l'évier pour faire la vaisselle de ses couverts.

_ Vas te préparer, je vais m'en occuper, proposais-je.

_ Je ne serais pas longue, m'assura-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur ma joue avant de quitter la cuisine.

Je regardai encore quelques instants l'endroit par lequel elle venait de disparaitre avec un sourire rêveur accroché aux lèvres puis m'acquittai rapidement de ma tâche. Une fois fait je m'asseyais sur le tabouret près du bar donnant une vue parfaite sur l'entrée de la cuisine. Après quelques minutes d'attente je vis Sookie arriver depuis le couloir. Je cessai de respirer instantanément. Elle marchait vers moi, vêtue d'un robe en soie rouge sang composée d'un corsage et d'une jupe couvrant que le galbe magnifique de ses fesses, montée sur des escarpins rouges à talons hauts et maquillée à la perfection : assez recherché tout en restant naturel. Elle attachait un collier que Pam lui avait offert, composé d'un rubis finement travaillé, attaché à une chaine en or et ne me regardait donc pas. Déjà dès qu'elle entra dans la cuisine mes canines s'étaient manifesté ce qui la fit sourire lorsqu'elle releva enfin les yeux vers moi.

_ C'est hors de question, grognais-je.

_ Tu n'aimes pas, soupira Sookie déçue.

_ Sookie…, soufflais-je déchiré de la rendre malheureuse. Ce n'est pas ça…, la détrompais-je en m'approchant d'elle pour prendre ses mains dans les miennes. Je vais devoir tuer les ¾ des personnes que nous croiserons si tu sors ainsi… Tu es trop belle déjà au naturel mais là…, c'est tout simplement une tentation trop grande, autant pour moi que pour les autres.

_ Mais ça fait partie du plan !m'expliqua Sookie comme si j'étais le plus grand des abrutis.

_ Le plan ?répétais-je en arquant un sourcil. Quel plan ?

_ C'est un secret !me répondit Sookie avec une moue enfantine en se rapprochant de moi.

J'étais tellement absorbé par sa beauté et son rayonnement naturel que j'oubliai mes questions et caressai doucement ses cheveux bouclés. Remarquant qu'elle n'avait encore rien décidé pour ses cheveux je lui demandai d'aller s'assoir et partis chercher une barrette incrustée de larges rubis. Je savais qu'elle en avait déjà une similaire mais j'aimais lui faire des cadeaux, et j'aimais par-dessus tout la voir vêtue de cette couleur rouge sang. Je tirai une mèche d'un côté et de l'autre de sa tête puis les attachées avec la barrette. Ainsi maintenu elles permettaient de garder ses cheveux en arrière, dégageant son adorable visage et laissant ses longues boucles blondes cascadaient sans restriction dans son dos. Le résultat était sophistiqué mais toujours intégré au style qu'elle arborait ce soir.

_ Tu es trop belle…, soufflais-je. C'est presque un crime…

_ Tu es très beau aussi, me répondit Sookie avec le sourire en passant ses bras autour de mon cou. Il va falloir que je te surveille toi aussi, plaisanta-t-elle.

_ Tu peux me surveiller autant que tu le souhaites ma chérie, souris-je. Et même de très près, ajoutais-je plus bas à son oreille suggestif.

_ Coquin !rit ma douce en s'éloignant de moi. Je vais chercher mon manteau et on pourra y aller.

_ Déjà, soupirais-je.

J'entendis Sookie rire depuis la chambre. Elle revint avec une longue veste rouge en feutre avec des boutons noirs. Je pris sa main et nous emmenés à l'extérieur sans prendre la peine de verrouiller puisque nous étions à plus de 80 kilomètres de la plus petite des habitations. Je la pris dans mes bras d'un geste souple. Cette fois-ci à la place des insultes j'eu un petit cri de surprise et un éclat de rire. Sookie s'arrêta de rire lorsqu'elle croisa mon regard et devint très sérieuse. Elle s'approcha de mon visage avec lenteur et traça mes pommettes des bouts des doigts. Avec cette même lenteur elle s'approcha de mes lèvres et y déposa un tendre baiser. J'y répondis au même rythme et approfondis petit à petit notre baiser. Sans devenir bestial le baiser prit en passion mais je fus obligé d'abandonner ses douces lèvres pour la laisser respirer. J'étais toujours étonné que se soit Sookie qui ait initié le baiser mais étais loin de m'en plaindre. Lorsqu'elle reprit pleinement ses esprits elle passa ses doigts sur mes lèvres avec un sourire amusé.

_ Rouge à lèvres, m'expliqua-t-elle.

Je souris à mon tour et commençai à voler, la laissant finir d'enlever les traces de rouges à lèvres. Une fois que j'eu pris suffisamment de hauteur je décidai de la taquiner un peu. Lorsque son index appuya une fois de plus sur ma lèvre inférieure j'ouvris mes lèvres et enfermai son doigt entre mes dents. Une fois qu'elle se détendit je desserrai ma prise et suçai sensuellement son doigt. Je vis toute la convoitise qu'elle ressentait pétiller dans ses yeux. Je réprimai un sourire et entaillai légèrement sa peau avec une de mes canines ce qui la fit gémir et se serrer contre moi autant que possible. Ses yeux ne me quittaient pas une seconde de vue et suivaient mes moindres mouvements. Trop vite à mon goût ma salive fit coaguler sa plaie. Sookie retira doucement son doigt de ma bouche et le contempla avec curiosité. Quand elle me scruta avec cette même étincelle de désir dans les yeux j'écrasai mes lèvres sur les siennes pour lui donner un baiser enflammé auquel elle s'empressa de répondre. Inconscient du temps qui passait nous finîmes par nous écrouler sur une pelouse parfaitement entretenue, toujours enlacés. Quand je fus forcé de me séparer de ses lèvres je constatai que nous étions finalement arrivés à destination. Nous nous étions laissé tomber sur l'herbe fraiche de l'immense jardin de la reine. Plus loin deux gardes nous reluquaient avec un sourire pervers. J'aidai Sookie à se relever et passai un bras sur sa taille avant de m'avancer à ses côtés vers l'entrée surveillée. Les gardes me laissèrent passer sans difficulté mais un humain nous accosta dans le hall.

_ Laissez-moi vous débarrasser de votre manteau, proposa-t-il à Sookie avant de s'exécuter sans lui laisser le temps de refuser. Vous avez rendez-vous pour voir la reine ?s'enquit-il avec professionnalisme.

_ Non, nous ne sommes pas annoncés, répondis-je patiemment.

_ Quels noms dois-je lui donner ?

_ Eric Northman. Et sa délicieuse compagne humaine, ajoutais-je en baisant la main de Sookie.

Sookie me sourit avec complicité avant d'accorder à nouveau son attention au réceptionniste.

_ Si vous voulez bien patienter dans le petit salon que vous avez à votre droite, suggéra-t-il. Je vais voir si sa majesté peut vous recevoir.

Je filai sans même attendre son départ et entrainai Sookie sur moi lorsque je pris une place sur le canapé en cuir de couleur blanche. Je la collai au maximum à moi et m'imprégnai de son odeur merveilleuse. Ma douce passa ses bras autour de mon cou et se reposa contre mon corps en fermant les yeux.

_ Je crois que je suis en train de subir de plein fouet le syndrome de Stockholm, souffla-t-elle contre mon cou.

_ Est-ce ça ou est-ce simplement mon charme naturel ?ris-je.

_ Cinquante, cinquante j'imagine, sourit-elle.

_ Je pense plutôt que c'est 99,99% pour le charme et 0,01% pour le syndrome, raillais-je.

_ Toujours est-il que ça te fait plaisir, constata-t-elle.

_ Rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de me réveiller chaque nuit en t'ayant dans mes bras et de pouvoir passer tout mon temps avec toi ma puce, lui confiais-je à l'oreille.

_ Comme c'est mignon !s'exclama la reine en examinant notre posture, à savoir Sookie à cheval sur moi. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais être dominé Eric, plaisanta-t-elle. Ton humaine te maltraite-t-elle ?

_ Majesté, m'inclinais-je respectueusement.

_ Quel bon vent vous amène mes chéris ?s'enquit la reine.

_ De bien sinistres nouvelles, j'en ai bien peur ma reine, annonçais-je avec gravité.

_ Venez donc à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, nous intima-t-elle. Qu'est-il arrivé ?demanda-t-elle une fois dans ses appartements.

_ Bill Compton est mort, l'informais-je. Hier soir, chez moi.

_ Comment est-ce survenu ?m'interrogea-t-elle nullement contrariée.

_ Je l'ai tué, avoua Sookie sans sourciller.

_ Toi ?s'étonna la reine. Mais pourquoi ?

_ Bill est venu défier mon autorité il y a quatre nuits de cela, lui expliquais-je. Il a fait des avances à Sookie en ignorant de façon insolente ma présence et mes droits sur elle. Sookie a mal réagit à une de ses insinuations et la mit à terre devant elle, dans une position dominée. Bill se sentant humilié a fait appel à la Confrérie du soleil pour capturer Sookie et lui faire du mal. C'est ainsi que nous avons découverts que la secte comptait des loups-garous dans ses rangs. Sookie a été torturée pendant des heures et marquée du sceau des enfants de la nuit pendant que le soleil brillait. Elle a reçu une balle dans l'abdomen et a bien faillit y rester à cause des bêtises de Compton, j'ai estimé être en droit de mette fin à son existence.

_ Tu as eu tout à fait raison Eric !approuva la reine. Mais dites m'en plus à propos des circonstances de sa mort.

_ Eric m'a laissé le choix entre lui et Bill puisque c'était une question d'orgueil, développa Sookie. J'ai choisi Eric et donc j'ai planté mon poignard dans la poitrine de Bill Compton.

_ Tu peux être fier d'elle Eric, trancha la reine. Beaucoup d'humains seraient restés tétanisés par la peur dans des situations similaires.

_ Je suis conscient de la chance que j'ai, souris-je.

_ Et maintenant que vous êtes là je voudrais voir à jusqu'à quel point va l'éducation de ton humaine, décida la reine. Eric tu vas rester ici et nous allons nous éloigner juste un petit peu avec Sookie, histoire de vérifier que tu ne l'influence pas…, m'annonça-t-elle en tirant Sookie par le bras. Tout d'abord, on va commencer par la vérification de ta peau. Où Eric t'a-t-il mordu ?questionna-t-elle avec un air triomphant.

Donc la reine avait des doutes. Heureusement que nous avions écouté Pam ! Enfin je dis nous…, plutôt Sookie en réalité… Sookie remonta fièrement sa robe pour dévoiler la morsure que je lui avais faite hier. Sophie-Anne parut surprise et quelque peu contrarié mais poursuivit son interrogatoire.

_ Quel est ta position préféré pour t'envoyer en l'air ?

_ Dans la salle de bain, répondit Sookie spontanément.

_ Pourquoi ?s'écria la reine choquée.

_ Dos contre le carrelage je suis face au miroir et donc j'ai une vue parfaite sur ses fesses, expliqua Sookie sans aucune pudeur.

_ C'est là la partie de son anatomie que tu préfères ?s'étonna Sophie-Anne.

_ Il faut admettre qu'elles sont magnifiques, développa ma douce. Musclées et un galbe idéal.

_ C'est pas faux, admit la reine en me tournant autour comme si j'étais sa proie. Question suivante : quel est la première impression que tu as eu de lui ?

_ C'était à mon réveil, réfléchit Sookie à voix haute. J'avais envie de lui.

_ Mais tu ne l'avais jamais vu avant !remarqua la reine.

_ C'est vrai mais il est très loin d'être repoussant, sourit-elle. Et avec la quantité de sang de vampire qui circulait dans mes veines le résultat n'a pas tardé à se manifester…

_ La première fois était comment ?continua la reine avec un sourire vicieux.

_ Difficile, éluda Sookie. J'étais encore vierge et Eric ne m'a pas ménager.

_ Oh ! Méchant viking !me gronda Sophie-Anne en me donnant une petite tape derrière la tête.

_ Pour ma défense…, commençais-je.

_ Chut !me coupa la reine. Tu n'as pas le droit de participer à la discussion ! C'est entre Sookie et moi !

Sookie se retourna légèrement vers moi et me lança un regard joueur. La reine revint vers elle.

_ Et dis-moi ma chère Sookie…, ronronna Sophie-Anne. En quel honneur t'es-tu permis de copuler avec ton vampire sur MA pelouse ?

_ Depuis que je suis avec Eric on n'a encore jamais eu l'occasion de le faire dans un lieu public, s'excusa Sookie. Nous n'avons pas réussi à atteindre l'entrée à vrai dire.

_ Comment ça ?demanda Sophie-Anne friande de plus de détails.

_ On est parvenus à la cuisine, pas trop loin du salon mais je n'ai encore aucune idée de ce à quoi ressemblent les autres pièces du rez-de-chaussée, mentit brillamment ma douce Sookie.

_ Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée ?rit la reine gaîment. Mais maintenant dis-moi : pourquoi ne viens-tu pas simplement à moi ?

_ Je préfère les hommes sans vouloir vous offensez ma reine, déclina poliment Sookie.

_ Les femmes peuvent t'apporter beaucoup de plaisir pourtant comme elles savent déjà ce qui leur fait du bien, sourit la reine.

_ Eric est un amant très expérimenté et généreux, il sait avec précision ce que je veux. En plus je suis très attachée à lui.

_ Même si je suis extrêmement déçue de ne pouvoir t'acquérir je suis heureuse d'apprendre que tu as rendu à Eric le plaisir de la chair et du sang. Ça faisait bien longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu si friand de la vie, il avait même plutôt prit l'habitude de repousser les humains qui s'offraient à lui ces dernières décennies. J'aurais aimé pouvoir pousser plus loin cette charmante discussion mais mes responsabilités m'attendent malheureusement, soupira la reine. C'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir, j'espère que vous reviendrez bientôt. Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour Lorena, je m'occuperai personnellement d'elle si elle vient réclamer vengeance.

_ Merci majesté, m'inclinais-je en récupérant Sookie pour quitter la pièce.

_ A bientôt mes agneaux, nous lança Sophie-Anne.

Une fois hors de vue de la reine je plaquai Sookie contre un mûr et l'embrassai passionnément. Je passai mes mains sous le peu de tissu couvrant ses fesses et appréciai la douceur de sa peau, la faisant gémir de plaisir. Un humain nous rappela à l'ordre en toussotant. Ce fut à ce moment-là que je m'aperçu que notre position était des plus indécentes. Sookie avait enroulé ses jambes autour de mon bassin et mes mains épousaient jalousement ses fesses. Parfait. Son témoignage ne ferait que nous éloigner encore plus des soupçons de la reine. Je remis Sookie par terre, récupérai son veste que je l'aidai à enfiler et sortit en silence. Une fois le seuil franchi je la pris dans mes bras et quittai le sol pour rentrer par la voie de airs.

_ Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tu me rends fier, souris-je. Tu es une véritable valkyrie !

_ Je pensai que ta mâchoire allait se décrocher à un moment, se moqua ma douce.

_ J'ignorai que tu aimais tant mes fesses, me défendis-je.

_ Eh bien tu le sais maintenant !rit Sookie. Je suis sure que tu aurais rougi si tu n'étais pas un vampire !

_ Alors c'était ça ton plan ? Etre la plus provocante possible pour lui faire croire que c'est moi qui t'ai désinhibée comme ça ?

_ Avoues que ça a bien marché, me fit remarquer Sookie.

Je secouai la tête et l'embrassai une autre fois, plus chastement, puis nous rentrâmes en échangeant diverses plaisanteries. Pam fut absolument ravie de savoir que tout s'était déroulé à merveille et qu'elle avait raison par la même occasion. Sookie exigea que je lui présente des excuses et j'y fus contraint puisque je refusai de la contrarier. Ma seule récompense fut un câlin de la part de ma douce puis je passai une soirée dvd au calme avec Sookie dans mes bras. Ne me demandez pas de quoi le film parlait, je n'en avais strictement aucune idée ! L'unique chose à laquelle je pouvais penser à ce moment là c'était à Sookie : son odeur enivrante, ses sourires, ses baisers, sa joie de vivre authentique et ses propos devant la reine. Jamais je ne m'étais senti si complet, Sookie m'était indispensable. Bon d'accord ce n'était pas vraiment un scoop mais ça m'étonnait toujours. Il y a encore quelques semaines le sort des humains m'indifférait et je n'avais plus goût à rien alors que maintenant j'étais prêt à tout pour protéger Sookie et tout me semblait avoir un nouvel éclat. Sans même parler de l'avancée prodigieuse dans mes relations avec Sookie. J'ignorai la cause de ce changement mais j'étais à présent bien plus confiant en l'avenir et ma détermination à la faire mienne ne faisait que s'accroître.


	18. Cauchemars en série

Chapitre 17 : cauchemars en série

Il était à peine 3 heures de l'après-midi lorsque je fus réveillé le lendemain. Le son qui m'extirpa de ma torpeur fut les sanglots violents de Sookie. J'ouvris les yeux pour la découvrir ses bras enroulés autour d'elle à l'extrême bord du lit après avoir fuit mon contact. Je me relevai d'un geste rapide et la prenais dans mes bras en la berçant, désireux de l'éloigner de ses cauchemars.

_ Tu veux en parler ?chuchotais-je contre ses cheveux.

Sookie secoua énergiquement la tête et se laissa aller à mon étreinte pendant que je chantonnai une berceuse viking qui avait accompagnée mon enfance. Avant aujourd'hui j'aurais été incapable de la chanter mais Sookie réussissait à faire renaitre en moi mon côté humain. Quelques minutes plus tard Sookie se rendormit dans mes bras. J'essuyai ses larmes avec douceur pour ne pas la réveiller et me recouchai en la tenant encore plus fermement contre mon torse. J'eu du mal à sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience tant j'avais peur que Sookie se réveille une nouvelle fois sans personne pour la consoler après un autre de ses affreux cauchemars. Mon second réveil fut plus serein puisque Sookie dormait confortablement blottie contre mon torse. Je veillai à me dégager sans trop la bouger de sorte à lui permettre de dormir un peu plus et rejoignais la cuisine pour y trouver Pam.

_ Eric, me salua-t-elle. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?me demanda ma fille avec un sourire goguenard.

_ Abominable, soufflais-je.

_ Comment ça ?s'étonna Pam douchée par ma réponse.

_ Sookie fait des cauchemars et se réveille en pleurs en milieu de journée. Il faudrait que tu demandes à ta sorcière si elle ne peut pas lui donner quelque chose pour dormir mieux.

_ Ah ça c'est vraiment toi !s'emporta Pam. Jamais content ! Il faut toujours que tout marche de suite sinon ça ne va pas !

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves, la tempérais-je.

_ Tu ne vois pas !?!hurla Pam. Mais c'est pourtant évident ! Tu ne lui as jamais laissé le temps de s'adapter que ce soit lors de son arrivée ou depuis son enlèvement ! C'est normal qu'elle dorme mal après ce qu'elle a vécu !

_ Je le sais Pamela !grognais-je. Je ne supporte pas de la voir pleureur. Est-ce à tes yeux un crime monstrueux de ne pas vouloir voir souffrir une personne qui t'es chère ?

_ Il y a des fois où tu n'as pas le choix ! Souffrir la rendra plus endurante !

_ Donc quand tu me suppliais de ne pas m'offrir au soleil ce n'étais que pour la forme, ma mort t'aurait rendue plus endurante aussi selon ton raisonnement.

_ Ça n'a strictement aucun rapport ! Sookie n'est pas sur le point de mourir ! Et quant à toi tu…

Sookie entra dans la cuisine avec des petits yeux, interrompant Pam. Je réalisai que nos hurlements l'empêchaient de dormir et m'excusai aussitôt. Sookie vint vers moi pour se blottir contre mon torse et ferma paresseusement les yeux.

_ Pourquoi vous vous disputiez cette fois ?nous interrogea-t-elle.

_ Eric et son impatience, sniffa Pam.

_ En clair ?

_ Eric veut te faire prendre quelque chose pour que tu dormes mieux, dévoila Pam. Monsieur le viking ne supporte pas de te voir pleurer.

_ Je peux dormir dans une autre chambre, proposa Sookie en se reculant de moi.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, soupirais-je en la ramenant près de moi. Je veux juste que tu dormes mieux au lieu de faire tant de cauchemars.

_ Je ne contrôle pas ça !

_ Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'aimerais t'aider, offris-je avec un sourire doux aux lèvres.

_ Tu ne peux pas, réfuta Sookie en secouant la tête comme si je venais de dire une ânerie.

_ Laisses-moi au moins essayer, souris-je.

_ Mais dis-moi Sookie, tu n'étudiais pas la philosophie ? Il me semble que ces cours sont associés à ceux de psychologie, non ? Alors pourquoi ne pas en parler pour te débarrasser d'eux ?suggéra Pam.

Sookie se raidit et s'enfonça encore dans mes bras. Elle regarda Pam longuement avant de se lancer.

_ Tu étais là ce soir-là, accusa-t-elle. Tu étais avec eux et toi aussi tu as tué des élèves et pourtant tu ne m'as rien dit.

_ Tu ne lui avais rien dit ?questionnais-je Pam avec colère.

Pam devint encore plus blanche qu'habituellement et se mit à se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. Je savais qu'elle avait tué ce soir-là mais j'ignorai le nombre exact de ses victimes.

_ Ben…, c'est-à-dire que…, hésita Pam.

_ Hors de ma vue !tonnais-je. Je suis désolé pour ça, ajoutais-je avec douceur à Sookie une fois Pam partie.

_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu ne savais pas.

_ Je te l'aurais dit si j'avais su que tu l'ignorais, certifiais-je.

_ Et je t'aurais détesté encore plus, soupira Sookie. Je me serais imaginé que tu faisais exprès de me faire de la peine et je pense que ça aurait mal finit.

_ Tu veux manger quelque chose ?m'enquis-je.

_ Je n'ai pas faim, déclina-t-elle.

_ Tu devrais manger, la réprimandais-je.

_ Avec tout le sang de vampire que j'ai dans l'organisme c'est normal que je n'aie pas faim, pouffa-t-elle. C'est toujours l'effet que ça me faisait. Jason mangeait comme trois alors que moi je pouvais passer des jours sans rien avaler.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir dans ce cas ?

_ On peut aller en ville ?me demanda Sookie avec les yeux pétillants d'excitation.

_ Que cache cette demande ?l'interrogeais-je avec le sourire.

_ J'ai envie de danser, m'avoua-t-elle.

_ On fait un deal : je t'emmène danser si tu me promets de manger quelque chose après. Ça te va ?

_ C'est parfait !approuva-t-elle. Merci Eric, me dit-elle avant de se diriger vers la chambre.

_ Je n'ai pas le droit à un merci plus chaleureux ?la taquinais-je en la ramenant à moi.

Elle rit et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Plus rien ne comptait quand elle m'embrassait, c'était simplement le paradis. Je mêlai mes doigts à ses cheveux d'or et la tirai plus près de moi. Quand elle eut besoin de respirer je la lâchai à regret et la portai dans notre chambre. Elle m'étonna en choisissant elle-même ma tenue, un jean noir et un débardeur moulant de même couleur. Elle prit ensuite une robe noire. Je l'arrêtai immédiatement.

_ Tu ne sors pas comme ça !tranchais-je.

_ Et que veux-tu que je mette ?soupira-t-elle exaspérée.

_ Quelque chose de moins révélateur.

_ Il ne m'a pas semblé que ça te dérangeait chez la reine.

_ La situation l'exigeait mais là nous sortons en ville et il y aura pleins de pervers qui te materont sans vergogne et je doute de réussir à me contenir, grognais-je mécontent.

_ Très bien, choisi dans ce cas, me défia-t-elle.

Je souris et m'approchai de l'armoire. La tâche n'était pas aisée, Pam n'avait pas acheté une seule tenue de convenable. Je soupirai d'exaspération et lui sortais la tunique la moins décolletée que je trouvai et un short en jean. Par galanterie je m'éclipsai pour la laisser se changer et revêtis ma tenue. Elle me rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, une fois de plus magnifique.

_ On devrait penser à refaire ta garde-robe, soufflais-je jaloux d'avance.

_ Et tu y mettrais quoi de plus ? Cols roulés et jeans ?rit-elle.

_ Ça ne sert à rien, m'attristais-je. Quelle que soit la tenue que tu portes tu es toujours splendide.

_ C'est ta façon à toi de faire un compliment ?

_ Ne sais-tu déjà pas que tu es le soleil de ma vie et que la lune elle-même parait d'une bien pâle lueur à côté de ta beauté éblouissante ?déclarais-je en prenant ses mains dans les miennes.

Sookie resta quelques secondes sans réaction puis vint se blottir contre mon torse, ses bras frêles autour de ma taille. Je ne me rappelai pas avoir été un jour si heureux, c'était tout simplement impossible, je ne lui mentais pas : elle était vraiment le soleil de mon existence !

_ Ce que tu as dit été magnifique Eric, me complimenta Sookie d'une toute petite voix émue.

_ C'était totalement sincère, répondis-je. C'est toi qui m'inspire ces mots, avant jamais je n'aurais fait l'effort de dire quelque chose de gentil à un humain et pourtant avec toi c'est tellement naturel que ça en devient un réflexe.

_ C'est considéré comme une faiblesse chez les vampires. Les vampires éliminent ce qui les rend vulnérable, finit-elle en s'écartant de moi pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

_ Je ne compte pas t'éliminer Sookie, souris-je en la tirant à moi par les hanches. Je te l'ai déjà dit : tu es la seule chose qui me retient ici.

_ Tu ne devrais pas dire des choses pareilles !me gronda Sookie.

_ C'est pourtant vrai. Pourquoi je te mentirais ?

_ Pour être certain que je ne me braque pas contre toi et qu'un jour tu puisses t'obtenir mes faveurs, ironisa Sookie.

_ J'ai bien l'intention d'obtenir tes faveurs, admis-je souriant. Mais je veux établir une relation stable basée sur la confiance et la sincérité avant de penser à passer à l'étape au-dessus.

_ Et on est à quelle étape selon M. le viking ?

_ ''Amitié améliorée'' ?suggérais-je.

_ Alors ça non !s'écria-t-elle hilare.

_ Pourquoi dont ? Il me semble que le terme est relativement approprié, m'étonnais-je.

_ Une ''amitié améliorée'' chez les humains c'est quand deux personnes pratiquent le sexe sur une base fréquente et sans s'engager pour autant, m'expliqua-t-elle en pouffant.

_ Comment j'étais censé le savoir ?ris-je.

_ Ben maintenant tu le sauras !

Je ris avec elle et l'enlaçai avec douceur. Je ne prenais tant de soin pour personne avant de la rencontrer, même Pam n'avait jamais reçu autant d'affection depuis sa transformation que Sookie en une nuit. Je pris ma délicieuse captive dans mes bras et partit en direction de la ville après m'être assuré qu'elle avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Le trajet fut comblé de nos rires et de diverses plaisanteries. Son choix se fit sur une place à l'extérieur où jouaient un groupe de jazz. J'ignorai tellement de choses sur Sookie mais ce que je découvrais chaque jour ne me donnai que plus envie de la connaitre. Je l'entrainai immédiatement sur la piste de danse improvisée et la serrai contre moi en nous mouvant au rythme de la musique.

_ Bon danseur, me complimenta Sookie.

_ Il y a encore des tonnes de qualités que tu ne connais pas encore chez moi !plaisantais-je.

_ La modestie n'en fait pas partie !rit-elle.

_ Je n'ai malheureusement pas la chance d'être aussi parfait que toi.

_ Oh, je ne suis pas parfaite !

_ Dis-moi un seul défaut ! J'ai beau chercher je n'en ai trouvé aucun.

_ Je suis trop bagarreuse.

_ En quoi c'est un défaut !m'exclamais-je.

_ La première fois que tu m'as vu ce n'était pas la première fois que je me battais avec un vampire.

_ Pourquoi m'en doutais-je ? Je trouve tout de même que c'est une qualité parce que ça prouve ton courage.

_ Ou de ma bêtise !

_ Oublions ce point-là parce que de ce côté-là nous sommes à égalité.

_ Je m'emporte très vite.

_ J'ai remarqué ça, souris-je. Mais tu apprendras que c'est cent fois pire chez un vampire qui ne sait pas contrôler ses émotions.

_ Donc nous sommes une fois de plus à égalité.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?fis-je surpris.

_ La dispute avec Pam il y a à peine deux nuits.

_ 1 point pour toi.

_ Entendons-nous sur le fait que nous sommes à égalité niveau défaut, suggéra-t-elle. Mais tu as une façon bien plus violente de les exprimer…, quoi que…, ça dépend… La fois où Pam à ramené Bill tu étais calculateur et sadique plus que violent.

_ Je t'ai fait peur ?

_ Non, c'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas tellement.

Je souris, amusé par ses réactions, et embrassai son front avec amour.

_ J'ai rempli ma part du marché : je t'ai emmené en ville et j'ai même dansé avec toi, lui rappelais-je.

_ Comme si tu m'aurais laissé dansé avec quelqu'un d'autre !pouffa Sookie.

_ Donc maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de manger quelque chose, souris-je sans prendre en compte sa remarque.

_ D'accord, alors je prendrais une glace…, au citron…, dans une coupelle, réfléchit-elle.

_ Ce sera tout ?

_ Ça dépend…

_ De quoi ?

_ De toi. Si tu es capable de me trouver une part de tarte au citron meringuée je suis preneuse aussi.

_ Accro au citron ?raillais-je.

_ Ça doit être dans les gènes, ironisa-t-elle pendant que je l'accompagnai à une table.

Si elle savait ! C'était exactement l'opposé ! Les fées ne supportaient pas le citron. Une mort atroce se suivait inévitablement de l'absorption ou du contact du citron.

_ Je ne serai pas long, promis-je en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Elle me sourit tendrement et me regarda partir. Je me hâtai de trouver les désirs de mon aimée et m'arrêtai devant un fleuriste dont la boutique était ouverte de nuit et achetai la plus belle rose du magasin. Quand j'approchai de ma douce j'aperçu un prétendant faisant des avances indécentes à MA Sookie. Tentant de réprimer ma fureur je choisi de me montrer plus calculateur, comme disait Sookie. Je les contournai incognito et m'approchai d'elle par derrière, sans que son prétendant me remarque, en lui présentant la rose d'une main, mes lèvres embrassant tendrement la courbe de son cou. Sookie sourit en me reconnaissant et tourna son regard vers moi pour m'embrasser. Son prétendant blanchit en me voyant et prit ses jambes à son cou.

_ Merci, souffla-t-elle contre mes lèvres entre deux baisers, ses bras autours de mon cou. Je n'arrivai pas à m'en débarrasser.

_ Si c'est pour me remercier comme ça je pense que je veux bien me mettre à tes pieds pour satisfaire la moindre de tes exigences, souris-je.

_ C'est bon à savoir, rit-elle.

Je l'embrassai passionnément après avoir posé mes achats pour la prendre dans mes bras. Nous nous séparâmes quand Sookie commença à manquer d'air mais elle reposa toutefois son front contre le mien, fermant les yeux en haletant. Je l'embrassai une dernière fois, plus chastement avant de la remettre en place pour qu'elle mange. Cette soirée-là nous avions beaucoup rit et aussi énormément dansé, je ne me rappelai pas m'être autant amusé depuis aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, Sookie me rendait plus vivant, plus heureux que jamais. Sookie s'était assoupie dans mes bras, chez nous, épuisée par notre soirée et la série de baisers passionnés que nous venions d'échanger. Je ne tardai pas à l'imiter vu l'heure matinale, et m'endormi le sourire aux lèvres, les bras bien fermement accrochés au corps de Sookie pour être certain que je me réveille si elle faisait un cauchemar.


	19. Visite du docteur Ludwig

Chapitre 18 : visite du docteur Ludwig

Je me réveillai doucement, bougeant légèrement pour pouvoir observer Sookie sous moi qui dormait encore. Malheureusement ma belle perçu mon mouvement et gémit de désapprobation en raffermissant sa prise sur mon corps. Je souriais et déposai des baisers sur son visage pour la réveiller avec tendresse.

_ Bien dormi ?chuchotais-je.

_ Je n'ai pas envie de me lever, geignit Sookie.

_ Reste au lit encore quelques minutes, proposais-je.

_ Reste avec moi !m'ordonna-t-elle sans ouvrir les yeux.

En même temps elle passa ses jambes autour de mon bassin pour me plaquer à elle. Je me retrouvai dangereusement proche d'elle…, délicieusement proche d'elle…

_ Tu joues avec le feu ma chérie, la prévins-je.

_ Reste dormir avec moi !m'implora-t-elle.

_ Je pourrai essayer de te réveiller, susurrais-je.

_ Tu n'y arriveras pas, sourit-elle.

_ Je peux toujours essayer…

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre je l'embrassai avec ferveur et laissai courir mes mains sur son corps. Sookie gémit de surprise dans ma bouche avant de me rendre avec passion mon baiser en agrippant ses doigts à mes cheveux. Je nous basculai rapidement, m'asseyant sur le lit en la faisant atterrir sur mes genoux, sans lâcher ses lèvres. Lorsqu'elle eut besoin d'air je l'allongeai sur le dos et embrassai sa peau depuis ses pieds jusqu'à son ventre en relevant progressivement sa chemise de nuit. Ma douce haletait fortement et gémissait de plaisir sous mes baisers. Elle me ramena à ses lèvres lorsque j'atteins son ventre et nous échangeâmes un baiser sauvage.

_ Je dérange ?s'enquit le docteur Ludwig.

Je me redressai d'un coup, de surprise et observai la petite femme sans comprendre pourquoi je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. Sookie rougit d'avoir été surprise ainsi et je rabaissai sa chemise de nuit pour couvrir son ventre et ses jambes.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faite ici ?demandais-je en essayant de taire ma frustration.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à mon entre-jambe, mesurant à quel point sa visite tombait au mauvais moment et se retourna vers Sookie pour l'examiner comme si de rien n'était.

_ Vous guérissez vite, observa-t-elle satisfaite. Je viens aussi pour vous prélever du sang.

_ Pour quoi faire ?grognais-je sur la défensive.

_ Pour confirmer une théorie, répondit Ludwig. Je pense que l'organisme de votre compagne a sa propre façon de réagir face au sang de vampire. Il le recycle ce qui lui permet de mieux l'utiliser. Elle doit être bien au dessus des normes humaines mais vous n'avez pas dû vous en apercevoir puisque vous êtes un vampire donc une créature encore plus forte. Toujours est-il que le trop plein de sang que vous lui donnez se stock dans son organisme pour le rendre plus fort mais les effets sont plus permanents qu'un don classique. Ce qui m'amène à penser que Sookie devrait pouvoir sortir le jour mais je préfère vérifier ma théorie avant de l'exposer à des risques inutiles.

_ Ça me va, approuva Sookie avant que je puisse refuser.

_ Et tant que j'y pense, la trace qu'elle a dans le dos ne vous brûle pas quand vous la touchez ?

Je devins perplexe. Sookie était toujours dans mes bras et jamais je n'avais senti la brûlure de l'argent. A vrai dire j'avais même complètement oublié cette marque. J'imagine que je l'avais déjà touchée, mais dans un moment de doute je m'en assurai. Je m'asseyais près de Sookie et passai ma main sous sa chemise de nuit pour caresser le bas de son dos. Je fus surpris de n'éprouver aucune douleur, au contraire, je me sentais plus proche de Sookie, comme si notre lien s'amplifier. Je fis part de mes observations au docteur qui fut incapable de nous trouver une explication. Elle fit la prise de sang à Sookie devant mes yeux affamés puis nous laissa en paix.

Sookie se tourna vers moi et crocheta ses bras à mon cou, un sourire joueur aux lèvres.

_ Admets que si tu ne voulais pas qu'elle me fasse cette prise de sang c'est parce que tu préfères le garder pour toi !rit-elle.

_ Tu penses que je veux garder tout on sang pour moi égoïstement ?souris-je suggestif en la recouchant sur le matelas.

_ Exactement !

_ Tu as bien raison !confirmais-je avant de prendre sauvagement possession de ses lèvres.

Sookie me rendit mon baiser et s'accrocha fermement à moi. Je grognai mon contentement et embrassai la courbe délicate de son cou pour la laisser respirer.

_ Mord-moi Eric !me commanda-t-elle.

Je restai scotché quand j'entendis sa requête.

_ Tu es affamé depuis que le docteur m'a prit du sang, reprit-elle avec douceur. Je ne pense pas que le sang synthétique comble ta faim.

_ Alors tu m'offres le tien ?m'assurais-je toujours surpris.

_ Oui, confirma Sookie.

_ Ne te sens surtout pas obligée.

_ Je n'en ressens nullement l'obligation Eric, juste l'envie, finit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

_ Tu n'imagines pas le cadeau que tu m'offres, soufflais-je contre sa peau. Je ne connais plus douce ambroisie que ton sang.

Sookie rit au compliment absurde que je lui faisais et me regarda avec tendresse en tortillant mes cheveux avec ses doigts. Le moment était juste parfait. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots pour s'exprimer, nos yeux s'échangeaient déjà des mots passionnés et tendres. Je l'embrassai avec douceur et lenteur, savourant la caresse de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Quand il lui fut nécessaire de respirer je ne quittai pas sa peau, laissant mes lèvres se balader du côté de son cou mais sans la mordre. Je préférai la mordre au niveau de l'artère fémorale parce que je pouvais la regarder dans les yeux. Je traçai le trajet jusqu'à sa jambe avec mes lèvres, appréciant sa respiration erratique et ses légères cambrures, puis léchai sensuellement sa peau douce. J'y mettais encore plus d'ardeur que la première fois, la faisant gémir de plaisir puis pénétrai brutalement sa peau de mes canines, lui arrachant son premier cri de plaisir. Cette pensée me fit sourire. Son premier…, espérons que ce soit le premier d'une _**très**_ longue liste…

Je bus son sang en laissant sa chaleur et son gout se fondre sur la langue, profitant de chaque précieuse goutte de cet élixir divin. Quand je revins à son visage pour partager un baiser Sookie avait une expression grave, j'eu peur de l'avoir froissée d'une quelconque façon.

_ Je t'ai fait mal ?m'enquis-je repentant et honteux.

_ J'ai besoin que tu me dises quelque chose Eric, m'annonça Sookie sans répondre.

_ Tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux, je répondrai, promis-je.

_ Le soir où tu m'as rencontré, est-ce que tu as…tué un de mes camarades ?

_ Non.

_ Eric, soupira Sookie en détournant les yeux déçue.

_ Regarde-moi Sookie, lui commandais-je en tournant son menton pour rencontrer son regard. Je n'ai pas tué une seule personne le soir où je t'ai vu pour la première fois. J'en avais l'intention mais quand je t'ai aperçu j'ai immédiatement lâché celle que je tenais pour te venir en aide. Je te le promets Sookie, je n'ai pas tué tes amis.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que c'est toi que je voulais déjà à l'époque. Je n'ai même pas réfléchis, je l'ai lâché pour m'interposer entre toi et Bill. Dès que Bill a été suffisamment assommé je t'ai prise dans mes bras et t'ai soigné puis je t'ai ramenée chez moi. Je n'ai rien fait d'autre de ma soirée.

_ Pourquoi ?répéta Sookie incrédule.

_ Parce que rien d'autre ne m'intéressait Sookie ! Le sang pour un vampire de mon âge ça perd son attrait au fil des siècles. Une compagnie comme la tienne est 100 fois plus agréable, la question ne se posait même pas.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu appelles une ''compagnie comme la mienne'' ?se vexa ma belle blonde.

_ Une compagne pour partager plus que des relations sexuelles et à plus long terme, explicitais-je.

_ Et tu crois que tu peux choisir une personne comme ça ? Comme sur catalogue ?s'emporta Sookie en tentant de se dégager. Comme les hommes qui achètent leurs femmes sur internet !

_ Mais non, l'apaisais-je en la berçant dans ses bras avec tendresse. C'est juste que dès que je t'ai vu j'ai su que tu étais celle faite pour moi.

Sookie soupira mais se détendit. Je la cajolai pour la faire céder complètement dans mes bras. Au bout de quelques minutes elle se mit à sourire et rit même à mais chatouilles. Après avoir totalement oublié les causes de sa mauvaise humeur elle chahuta de nouveau avec moi, me renversant pour me chatouiller à son tour. Nos yeux se croisèrent l'espace d'un instant et nos rires cessèrent pour laisser place à des baisers tendres et langoureux. Une fois séparés nous restâmes un bon moment enlacés calmement sur le lit et Sookie finit par s'endormir dans mes bras. Après une heure elle se réveilla toujours sereine et s'étira paresseusement dans mes bras. Avec un peu de temps d'observation j'avais remarqué qu'il y avait 3 choses qui empêchaient à Sookie de faire des cauchemars : une morsure, une nuit épuisante ou encore les ballades vikings que je lui chantonnai en la berçant pour qu'elle s'endorme. Les 3 moyens étaient efficaces et agréables mais je voulais savoir quel était le sujet de ses troubles pour l'exorciser de ses mauvais songes.

_ Sookie, murmurais-je caressant. J'aimerais savoir quelque chose. Alors on fait un deal : je réponds en toute franchise aux questions que tu te poses sur moi mais en échange tu réponds au miennes, ça te convient ?

_ C'est de la triche, bouda ma belle Sookie. Tu as vécu 1 000 ans, il y a tellement de questions que j'aimerais te poser !

_ On aura tout le temps pour ça, la réconfortais-je. Répondras-tu à mes questions ?

_ Je ne vois pas en qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien t'intéresser de ma petite vie d'humaine.

_ Le feras-tu ?

_ Si ça peut te faire plaisir, soupira Sookie.

_ Ça me fait en effet très plaisir, souris-je.

_ Quelle est ta première question ?

_ Je voudrais savoir ce qui te fait si peur dans tes cauchemars.

Sookie se raidit et tenta de s'éloigner de moi mais je la plaquai fermement contre moi en lui frottant le dos pour la rassurer.

_ Je ne cherche qu'à t'aider, plaidais-je. Je n'aime pas te voir si affolée quand tu te réveilles d'un de tes cauchemars.

_ Tu ne peux pas comprendre, trembla Sookie.

_ Parle-moi Sookie, la suppliais-je. Je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça. Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi.

Sookie leva ses yeux décidés vers moi, bien que remplis de larmes, et me fixa d'un air dur.

_ A chaque fois que je m'endors de revois le bucher sur lequel la confrérie du soleil avait installée ma mère et j'ai l'impression de me retrouver une nouvelle fois enchainée en face d'elle, sanglotant devant mon impuissance pendant que ces tarés attendent l'aurore et j'entends ses cris de douleur quand le soleil l'a brulée vive. La torture à côté de ça c'est vraiment rien.

_ Je suis là Sookie, la réconfortais-je en la blottissant contre mon torse. C'est ton séjour chez les membres de la confrérie qui a réveillé ce souvenir ?l'interrogeais-je une fois calmée.

_ Oui, j'ai pris peur…, quand l'autre m'a dit que je réitérai mes erreurs…

_ Tu n'avais pas à avoir peur Sookie, lui certifiais-je. Tu n'étais pas en tort !

_ Si, inconsciemment je l'étais…, avoua Sookie en baissant les yeux gênée.

_ C'est absolument faux !m'exclamais-je en l'attirant à moi pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. C'était entièrement de la mienne !

_ Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi je n'avais pas tout simplement rejoints leurs rangs Eric ?

_ Par rancune pour ta mère ?

_ J'avais commencé à m'attacher à toi et la première chose qu'il m'aurait demandée pour me remettre dans le droit chemin ça aurait été de t'emmener vers ta mort définitive.

_ Tu n'aurais pas dû souffrir autant pour me protéger !la réprimandais-je.

_ Je n'allais pas te vendre à ces batards !s'exclama-t-elle.

_ Je suis extrêmement flatté et heureux d'apprendre ce que tu as fait mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir coupable pour tout ça, me rattrapais-je. Tu as faillit y rester ! Je ne l'aurais pas supporté…

Sookie se serra d'avantage contre moi et ferma les yeux, respirant calmement en profitant juste de ce moment de tendresse. Je lui caressai le dos distraitement, remuant à toute vitesse ses aveux précédents. Donc Sookie tenait suffisamment à moi pour avoir peur que je finisse comme sa mère… Après tout, ça signifiait bien que j'avais une chance avec elle… Ce qui m'embêtait résidait dans le fait qu'elle ait peur. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ressente cette émotion, je voulais lui offrir confort et sécurité et non angoisse d'un quelconque danger.

_ Tu sais Sookie, nous sommes à plus de 80km de la moindre habitation. Personne ne connait cette villa à part nous 4 donc personne ne viendra s'en prendre à toi, à Amélia, à Pam ou même à moi. Tout le monde ignore où nous logeons, lui assurais-je.

_ Ça me passera, éluda Sookie. Si tu veux je peux dormir ailleurs, ça évitera que tu te réveilles en pleine nuit à cause de moi.

_ Que ce soit bien clair entre nous Sookie, je ne te laisserai pas dormir ailleurs que dans mes bras, souris-je. Ça ne me dérange pas de me réveiller si ça peut m'assurer que tu ailles bien. Je sais que je me répète mais tout ce que je veux c'est ton bonheur ma chérie.

Elle parut émue de ma déclaration et m'embrassa avec tendresse. Quand je passai ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure pour quémander l'accès à sa bouche elle se recula avec un sourire joueur.

_ C'est à moi de te poser une question !me rappela-t-elle triomphante.

Je lui souris affectueusement et attendis sa question en caressant tendrement ses hanches sous sa chemise de nuit.

_ Quelle a été ta première impression de moi ?

_ Tu veux dire le jour où tu t'es réveillée ? Honnêtement, quand j'ai repris conscience et que je t'ai senti dans mes bras j'étais déjà terriblement excité mais quand j'ai respiré une bonne bouffée de ton parfum il m'a fallut tout mon self-control pour ne pas te sauter dessus. Je me suis raccroché à l'idée que ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de faire connaissance mais il est vrai que j'ai toujours terriblement envie de toi Sookie.

_ J'aime ta franchise, rit Sookie avant de poser un tout petit baiser sur mes lèvres. Une autre question ?

_ C'est vrai ce que tu as dit à la reine ?

_ Sur tes fesses ?

_ Sur ta virginité, corrigeais-je.

_ Je n'ai pas mentis sur ça, rougit-elle en détournant le regard.

_ N'éprouves pas de gêne ma puce, la cajolais-je. Je trouve ça admirable pour une femme de ce siècle. Beaucoup donne leur virginité au premier venu de nos jours, c'est affligeant.

_ Tu es très vieux-jeu !pouffa Sookie.

_ Est-ce un reproche ?m'enquis-je ne sachant pas comment le prendre.

_ Non, je trouve ça très mignon.

_ Mignon ?

_ Disons plutôt que ça t'apporte beaucoup de charme, rectifia-t-elle.

_ J'aime mieux ça, ris-je.

_ Mais c'est très mignon un vampire, se moqua Sookie. Sensible et fragile, un cœur en or sous un masque de glace.

Je secouai la tête, amusé, en reconnaissant le magazine de vampires tenu par un mordu. La soirée fut paradisiaque : nous avions passé la nuit à jouer au jeu des questions-réponses et à échanger des baisers. Sookie se sentait bien dans mes bras et maintenant je savais qu'elle tenait à moi. J'étais au septième ciel. Pourvu que ça dure…


	20. Doutes, révélation et expériences

Chapitre 19 : doutes, révélation et expériences

Pour la première fois depuis que Sookie avait adopté mon rythme nocturne je ne fus pas le premier à me réveiller. En effet, la première sensation que j'eu fut celle des lèvres chaudes et douces de Sookie posées avec tendresse traçant la courbe de ma mâchoire en plantant de court baisers sur ma peau. Ma douce amante était à cheval sur mon bassin, me taquinant gentiment en attendant mon réveil.

_ Bonsoir toi, ronronnais-je d'une voix basse.

Je me penchai pour atteindre ses lèvres et l'embrassai avec douceur. Dieu que j'aimais cette femme !

_ Bonsoir, me répondit ma Sookie entre deux baisers. Quel est le programma pour ce soir ?

_ Il faut que je m'assure du bon fonctionnement de ma zone mais après je serai à ton entière disposition, souris-je.

_ Ta zone ?

_ Oui, je suis le ''shérif'' de ce secteur. En général je délaisse mes obligations à Pam mais avec les récents évènements je crains qu'elles aient été négligées. Ça ne devrait pas prendre beaucoup de temps. Tu souhaites peut-être passer ta soirée en ville avec Amélia.

_ Non, rechigna ma jolie tête blonde. Je veux passer ma soirée avec toi !

_ Si tout va bien je n'en n'aurais pas pour plus d'une heure, promis-je en la berçant dans mes bras.

Sookie soupira mais passa sa jambe au-dessus de moi pour me permettre de me dégager. Je l'embrassai quelques minutes de plus, peu désireux de la quitter, mais ne parvins pas à effacer la moue boudeuse que son visage affichait. Je la trouvai tellement adorable. Je lui souris et attrapai mon nouveau téléphone portable pour passer quelques appels. Je m'isolai dans une pièce séparée, ne voulant pas que mon amante soit confrontée à la froideur exigée par mon rang. Clancy me certifia que ma zone se développait parfaitement bien et qu'aucun ennui n'était à signaler. Satisfait de ces bonnes nouvelles je m'en allais rejoindre ma Sookie. Je la trouvai agenouillée sur l'épais tapis du salon, accoudée à la table basse et lisant un recueil de poèmes. Elle semblait absorbée et bouleversée par sa lecture. Je lu par-dessus son épaule le poème qui suscitait ces sentiments :

_« Toi qui, comme un coup de couteau,_

_Dans mon cœur plaintif es entrée _

_Toi qui, forte comme un troupeau_

_De démons, vins, folle et parée,_

_De mon esprit humilié_

_Faire ton lit et ton domaine _

__ Infâme à qui je suis lié_

_Comme le forçat à la chaîne,_

_Comme au jeu le joueur têtu,_

_Comme à la bouteille l'ivrogne,_

_Comme aux vermines la charogne,_

__ Maudite, maudite sois-tu !_

_J'ai prié le glaive rapide_

_De conquérir ma liberté,_

_Et j'ai dit au poison perfide_

_De secourir ma lâcheté._

_Hélas ! le poison et le glaive_

_M'ont pris en dédain et m'ont dit :_

_« Tu n'es pas digne qu'on t'enlève_

_A ton esclavage maudit,_

_« Imbécile ! – de son empire_

_Si nos efforts te délivraient,_

_Tes baisers ressusciteraient_

_Le cadavre de ton vampire ! »_

_C. Baudelaire_

_« Vampire » _

_Les fleurs du mal__, spleen et idéal_

Je fus étonné de voir que Sookie avait perçu ma présence. Elle se retourna vers moi en semblant désarmée et secouée. Je vins immédiatement à ses côtés pour la prendre dans mes bras.

_ Tu penses que Baudelaire avait une amante vampire ?me questionna-t-elle avec la curiosité qu'elle nourrissait en permanence.

_ Oui, soufflais-je. Je pense même que ce poème est un cri de désespoir face à la passion insurmontable qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Pourquoi cette question ?

_ Je me disais juste qu'il avait l'air très concerné par le sujet.

_ Tu te sens comme lui ?m'inquiétais-je.

_ Non, me rassura-t-elle de suite. C'est juste que je trouve certains vers particulièrement vifs.

_ Comme ?

_ Le dernier quatrain.

_ Il est vrai qu'il arrive qu'un vampire s'éprenne sincèrement d'un humain donc la métaphore est vérifiée, réfléchis-je à voix haute.

_ Ou ça signifie simplement qu'une fois que le mordu abandonne le vampire il meurt de soif, soupira-t-elle négative.

_ Je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait vu comme ça. J'y vois plus une addiction passionnelle qu'un désir sexuel.

_ Qu'est-ce que je représente pour toi ?me questionna-t-elle soudain en se retournant pour voir mon visage. En quelle qualité tu me conserves en vie ? Sac de sang ? Amante potentielle ? Animal de compagnie ?

_ Je te l'ai déjà expliqué Sookie, lui rappelais-je avec douceur. Tu es ici parce que je désire faire de toi ma compagne, pas juste une amante, plutôt une épouse mais sur une durée infinie.

_ Mais tu ne ressens rien pour moi pourtant, me contredit Sookie.

_ C'est faux.

_ Pourtant les vampires ne sont pas connus pour leur émotivité.

_ Il y a toujours des exceptions Sookie, souris-je avec tendresse. Certains vampires peuvent être des monstres pendant plusieurs millénaires et un jour ils rencontrent un humain qui les change radicalement. C'est le cas pour moi, comme c'était le cas de celle qui t'a éduquée.

_ Alors qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ? En sachant bien sûr que le désir n'est pas admit comme réponse valable.

_ Je t'aime Sookie, avouais-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

_ Eric, soupira Sookie en détournant le regard. Je n'aime pas quand tu me mens…

_ Je ne te mens pas mon aimée, lui assurais-je en forçant son regard à croiser le mien. Dès la première fois que je t'ai vu j'ai su que je te voulais, tu remuais quelque chose en moi que je n'arrivai pas à définir mais je te voulais déjà éternellement. Je t'aime Sookie, ça ne changera jamais.

Je pouvais sentir qu'elle éprouvait la même chose mais qu'elle n'était pas prête à me l'avouer, pas encore. J'aperçu des larmes se former aux coins de ses yeux avant de dévaler ses joues. Je savais qu'elles n'étaient pas dues à la tristesse et pris ça comme le signe que je pouvais réclamer ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Quand elle fut à bout de souffle je consenti à laisser ses lèvres s'éloigner. Je m'allongeai sur le dos, la gardant couchée sur mon torse, ses yeux fermés pendant qu'elle essayait de dompter sa respiration. Qui aurait cru qu'un poème puisse nous faire avancer autant ! Je me sentais comblé comme jamais, toutes les petites épreuves qui pouvaient encore se dresser contre nous seraient une pure rigolade à éliminer en sachant que le mur nous séparant autrefois s'était littéralement effondré sous le poids de l'amour : il ne s'agissait plus de l'histoire d'un vampire et d'une humaine, juste celle de deux amants épris l'un de l'autre.

_ Comment ça se passe dans ta zone ?m'interrogea Sookie sur le ton de la discussion.

_ Tout est parfaitement en ordre, souris-je. Je n'ai pas à me déplacer pour régler de problème sur place donc tu vas devoir me supporter toute la soirée. Tu as décidé de ce que tu voulais faire ce soir ?

_ Je voudrais aller me baigner !m'annonça-t-elle en se redressant sur les coudes pour pouvoir me regarder.

_ Près de la cascade ?m'étonnais-je.

Elle hocha vivement la tête en se mordillant la lèvre. Ce petit tic provoqua une vague de luxure dans mon pauvre corps et je l'attirai à moi pour l'embrasser avec ferveur. Je décidai de rester raisonnable et d'accéder à sa requête.

_ Vas te changer, lui commandais-je la voix rauque. Avant que je ne perde totalement le contrôle.

Sookie me fit un sourire sexy et couru à la chambre. Je restai couché par terre, les mains sur le visage en essayant vainement de reprendre mon calme. Moins de 5 minutes plus tard j'entendis Sookie ouvrir la porte de la chambre avant de la refermer derrière elle, puis je suivi sa progression dans le salon, les yeux toujours fermés.

_ Toujours par terre !rit-elle.

En moins d'une seconde j'étais devant elle et la tirai par les hanches pour l'embrasser avec passion. Elle retira rapidement ses lèvres des miennes, pour ma plus grande peine.

_ Tu ne vas pas mettre ton maillot de bain ?s'étonna-t-elle.

_ Je n'en vois pas tellement l'utilité, souris-je.

_ Monsieur est un adepte du nudisme, me taquina Sookie en laissant ses doigts trainer sur mon torse.

_ Ça dépend. S'il se trouvait, par le plus grand des hasards, que mon chemin croise celui d'une superbe créature blonde ne désirant pas s'embarrasser de vêtements je ne pourrai que suivre son exemple, une simple question de politesse.

Mon amante éclata de rire à ces mots.

_ Mais que feras-tu si tu tombes sur une prude effarouchée ?s'alarma-t-elle faussement.

_ J'imagine que je devrai garder mon boxer, soupirais-je théâtralement. Mais mon petit doigt me dit que ça n'arrivera pas.

_ C'est ce qu'on verra.

Cette femme aura ma mort ! Sexy à en damner tous les saints du paradis et intacte pour ne rien arranger. Elle m'embrassa chastement et me tira par la main vers la porte d'entrée. A peine le seuil franchit je la pris dans mes bras et volai au-dessus des arbres pour rejoindre la cascade. Lorsque je posai enfin Sookie au sol elle défit sa robe, la laissant tomber à terre et dévoilant ainsi un bikini bleu pastel mettant encore plus en valeur son corps de déesse. Je fus quelque peu déçu qu'elle le garde sur elle mais restait confiant pour la suite. Elle me reluquât avec gourmandise, telle une impitoyable prédatrice jaugeant sa proie. Je lui fis un sourire carnassier et commençai un streap-tease lent rien que pour lui mettre l'eau à la bouche. Je conservai mon boxer, comme je lui avais promis, et la captura d'un geste rapide pour nous mener à l'eau. Je lui fis entourer ses jambes autour de mon bassin pour la garder à ma hauteur puis m'approchai du centre du bassin calme formé à quelques mètres de la cascade. Sookie m'embrassait tendrement en s'accrochant à mon cou. Je décidai de l'embêter un peu et plongeai sous l'eau pour la déstabiliser. Grave erreur. Une fois mouillée elle était encore plus sexy qu'avant. Plus grave encore, elle décida de se venger et me pinça les fesses, me faisant sursauter de surprise et me rapprocher d'elle. Le renflement de mon sous-vêtement la fit gémir et m'embrasser sauvagement. Elle me tira à elle par les cheveux, m'excitant encore plus, et se frotta langoureusement à moi.

_ Tu es sûre de se que tu veux ?m'assurais-je en me détachant juste un peu de ses lèvres.

_ Je te veux, haleta Sookie. Toi, et aucun autre.

Je nous ramenai sur l'herbe pendant qu'elle reprenait possession de mes lèvres avec violence. Je l'y allongeai comme si elle était aussi fragile qu'un morceau de verre.

_ Mon amante, soufflais-je contre sa peau brulante en défaisant le haut de son maillot. Il y a si longtemps que je te désire…

_ Eric !gémit Sookie en se tortillant sous moi.

_ Dis-moi ce que tu veux, lui ordonnais-je d'une voix rauque en revenant à son visage.

_ Toi !

Je savais qu'il fallait la préparer pour ça, c'était sa première fois et je ne voulais pas lui faire trop mal. Je descendis à sa culotte et l'enlevai prestement pour embrasser son sexe chaud et glisser lentement un doigt en elle. L'entendre gémir mon nom dans le plaisir était un véritable délice. Plus j'en avais et plus j'en voulais. Je pris tout mon temps, souhaitant qu'elle soit aussi mouillée que possible pour lui éviter la douleur mais elle passa ses pieds sur mon bassin et descendit mon boxer avec. Une fois mon érection douloureuse dévoilée à ses yeux je surpris une étincelle de surprise et de curiosité.

_ C'est la taille standard ?m'interrogea-t-elle perplexe.

_ Je te trouve assez exigeante ma puce, grognais-je. Et pour ta gouverne c'est du haut de gamme que tu as là.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, rougit Sookie embarrassée. Je me rappelai juste d'un type qui voulait me convaincre de coucher avec lui au lycée, il m'avait montré ses atouts pour me convaincre mais comparé à toi autant dire que c'était un minimoye. Pourtant les autres garçons le trouvaient bien équipé.

_ Certains sont plus gâtés que d'autres, me rengorgeais-je en embrassant la ligne de son cou.

_ Eric !gémit de nouveau Sookie se cambrant pour se coller à moi tout en agrippant avec force mes cheveux. Fais-moi l'amour Eric !

_ Mords-moi et je te ferai l'amour, négociais-je en sachant parfaitement ce que ça impliquait.

_ Ça fera trois fois, remarqua mon aimée.

_ Je sais, mais c'est ce que je veux.

Sookie me regarda avec ce même désir dans les yeux, m'approcha d'elle et m'entailla profondément la peau au niveau du cou avec ses dents.

_ Sookie !criais-je en la plaquant fermement contre moi.

Elle continuait à sucer mon sang. La sensation était exquise. Je la saisi par les hanches et me plaçai à son entrée. Je la pénétrai avec douceur et lenteur pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à la sensation. Mon amante impatiente m'entoura de ses jambes et rapprocha encore nos deux corps sans jamais arrêter de boire mon sang.

_ Oh Sookie !gémis-je une fois entièrement en elle. Ma Sookie.

Elle relâcha ma plaie pour respirer correctement et bougea ses hanches en rythme avec les miennes pour amplifier le plaisir. Pour une amante inexpérimentée je la trouvai parfaite. Elle établit un contact visuel fort en émotion avec moi. C'était une chose encore inédite pour moi et qui me poussa encore un peu plus sur le bord. Je sentais bien que Sookie ne tarderait pas à venir à son tour et arrondissais mon dos pour pouvoir atteindre ses seins. Je la mordis à la poitrine, nous faisant accéder à l'extase au même moment. L'entendre crier mon nom en ce moment fut la chose la plus érotique que j'aie jamais connu. Je roulai sur le dos, la maintenant contre moi, le temps de me reprendre. Sookie s'assit sur mon bassin et me regarda tendrement.

_ C'est toujours aussi bon ?

_ Ça peut même être meilleur, haletais-je.

_ Comment ça ?me demanda Sookie en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Je t'apprendrai si j'en ai le temps, jouais-je.

_ Ce serait dans ton intérêt, approuva Sookie.

_ Seraient-ce des menaces mon aimée ?souris-je.

_ Non, je pensai plutôt que tu pourrais y trouver des avantages, dit-elle sans pudeur en dessinant des formes imaginaires sur mon torse.

Elle se pencha sur moi et me mordilla le lobe de l'oreille.

_ Imagines que l'élève dépasse le maitre, susurra-t-elle sensuelle.

Je grognai en lui saisissant les hanches, me sentant durcir à nouveau, toujours en elle. Sookie me fit un sourire ravageur et effectua un délicieux premier va et vient, testant la sensation et mes réactions.

_ Montres-moi !m'intima-t-elle les yeux fermés.

_ Regardes-moi !

Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et se déplaça légèrement en arrière pour obtenir un peu plus de sensations. La voir s'épanouir sexuellement en apprenant à même mon corps était divin. Je la guidai avec mes mains sur ses hanches, nous amenant une fois de plus au nirvana.

_ Je t'aime, soufflais-je à mon paroxysme.

_ Je t'aime Eric, me répondit Sookie allongée sur mon torse.

Avais-je bien entendu ? Elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait ? A cette pensée je sentais l'excitation affluer à nouveau à notre point de jonction. Sookie releva la tête et arqua un sourcil.

_ Je veux essayer autre chose, exigea-t-elle.

_ Tes désirs sont des ordres mon amour…

Je me redressai et la retournai pour qu'elle ait le dos plaqué contre mon torse. Je l'amenai à poser sa tête contre mon épaule et taquinai ses seins pendant que je bougeai mon bassin sous elle. Le rythme fut lent mais délicieux et je vins avec elle pour la troisième fois de la soirée. Voyant qu'elle était fatiguée je la récupérai dans mes bras et ramassai nos affaires pour rentrer. Pendant le vol elle me caressait la joue avec tendresse, redessinant mes traits de ses doigts.

_ On pourra essayer en plein vol ?

_ Une autre fois peut-être, ris-je.

Qu'avais-je fait ? J'avais donné à cette créature ensorcelante encore plus de pouvoir de séduction sur moi. J'avais créé un véritable monstre, avide de sexe, mais j'aimais ce monstre ! Je voulais même l'aider à s'améliorer encore et encore…

_ Serais-tu intéressait par une douche ?me suggéra-t-elle sensuellement une fois arrivés dans notre chambre.

_ Besoin de quelqu'un pour te laver le dos ?plaisantais-je.

Elle me fit le sourire du chat qui avait mangé la souris et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser. Je la portai à la salle de bain et choisis de nous faire couler un bain.

_ Pas de douche ?bouda Sookie.

_ Tu ne désires pas apprendre mon amante ?susurrais-je.

Ses yeux s'allumèrent de cette lueur de luxure et elle me sourit de façon suggestive.

_ Si tu es mon maitre alors je ne dis pas non.

N'avait-elle pas conscience de l'impact de ce genre de réflexions sur moi ? Il faudrait que je consulte un sex-shop en ligne pour me fournir quelques accessoires élémentaires à son ''apprentissage''. Je commençai déjà à dresser une liste de ce que j'achèterai : des menottes, un bandeau pour les yeux, un fouet peut-être, quelques tenues aguicheuses…

Une pression sur mon jean me détourna de mon inventaire. Mon amante se frottait à moi, requérant mon attention. Je lui ôtai tout ce qui couvrait encore sa peau et la pris dans mes bras pour nous installer dans la baignoire sur mes genoux.

_ Montres-moi comment te faire plaisir…, chuchota Sookie à mon oreille.

_ Tu veux peut-être dire ça…, soufflais-je en guidant sa main sur ma partie sensible.

_ Oui, ça…, confirma Sookie embarrassée.

_ Ne sois jamais gênée de ce que tu fais avec moi mon aimée, lui ordonnais-je en relevant son menton. Le sexe est quelque chose de naturel et ton apprentissage est un véritable délice pour moi. Je vais te montrer et après je te laisserai faire.

Je superposai ma main à la sienne et refermai ses doigts aux bons endroits pour appliquer une pression libératrice. Après lui avoir montré le bon mouvement je la laisser expérimenter à son rythme, sachant qu'elle devait être intimidée de l'intimité du geste. Son traitement était parfait. Jamais dans ma vie je n'avais éprouvé autant de plaisir ainsi. Je m'empressai de lui rendre la pareille une fois ma libération atteinte, la faisant crier mon nom avec passion.

_ Je t'aime, soufflais-je contre ses lèvres. Je t'aime tellement…

_ Je t'aime Eric…

_ Viens mon amante, je vais te montrer autre chose…, à moins que tu préfères dormir ?

_ Non, je veux apprendre !répondit mon aimée avec détermination.

Je lui souris et l'enveloppai dans une serviette à la sortie de la baignoire. Je l'assis sur le rebord du meuble de la salle de bain et m'agenouillai entre ses jambes écartées pour moi. Sookie épiait le moindre de mes gestes avec une grande attention. Je pris sa main droite et la guidai dans son antre accompagnés des miens. Elle fut d'abord surprise.

_ Eric !gémit-elle. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

_ Je veux que tu connaisses ton corps mon aimée. Que tu saches ce qui te fait du bien pour pouvoir le réutiliser pendant l'amour et pour ça tu dois trouver ton point G…

_ Eric !soupira-t-elle.

_ Laisses-moi faire…

_ Putain Eric !geignit-elle lorsque je me rapprochai du point ciblé.

_ Ai-je bien entendu ?jouais-je. Tu seras punie pour ça vilaine fille.

_ Oh Eric !

Je ne résistai pas à lécher sa fente humide et me mettais à proximité de son point G. L'ayant déjà localisé avant il ne me fut pas difficile de le retrouver. Elle sanglotait presque de plaisir. La violence de l'orgasme de ma compagne me rendit fier de moi. Sookie vint se blottir dans mes bras puis s'abaissa au niveau de mon entre-jambe.

_ Sookie, soufflais-je. Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça…

_ Je veux te montrer à quel point tu me fais du bien, argumenta ma belle blonde. Laisses-moi essayer…

Je crus mourir une seconde fois lorsqu'elle me prit dans sa bouche. Ayant retenu le rythme que j'aimais tout à l'heure il lui fut aisé de me faire plaisir. Sentir sa bouche si chaude autour de moi était orgasmique. Les massages que prodiguaient ses mains ne m'indifféraient pas non plus et je ne tardai pas à venir violemment en jurant dans ma langue natale.

_ Tu as été une bonne élève, la félicitais-je. Tu mérites une belle récompense…

_ Nouvelle position ?

_ Non, pas ce soir. Tu as déjà beaucoup étudié, dis-moi juste celle que tu as préféré.

_ J'aime bien quand tu es au-dessus de moi.

Je lui souris et en moins d'une seconde nous étions dans notre lit, Sookie sous moi. Je m'enfonçai en elle avec douceur, conscient que sa trop jeune expérience ne me permettait pas de brutalité même avec le sang que je lui avais donné. Ce fut encore une fois un violent plaisir pourtant partagé avec douceur. Je roulai sur le côté pour la laisser reprendre son souffle et la blottissais contre mon torse. Après quelques minutes elle releva les yeux vers moi en semblant bouleversée.

_ Eric, m'appela-t-elle. Je veux oublier…

Oublier quoi ? Ce que nous venions de vivre ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas ! La panique commençait à monter en moi.

_ Peu m'importe les raisons pour lesquelles on s'est rencontrés, je t'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Je veux oublier ce massacre, l'enlèvement, juste me cibler sur nous deux…

_ Tu me pardonnes ?m'étonnais-je la voix tremblante.

_ Je te pardonne Eric.

Je savais que les larmes dévalaient mes joues mais je m'en moquais. Ma Sookie avait décidé de faire table raz de toute cette histoire, elle voulait un avenir pour notre relation. Ce geste était considérable ! Elle avait beaucoup souffert de la disparition de ses camarades mais elle était prête à tourner la page, pour moi…

Sookie se pencha pour essuyer mes larmes avec ses pouces qu'elle mit ensuite dans sa bouche pour en apprécier le gout.

_ Je t'aime Sookie, soufflais-je. Je te veux éternellement.

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que nous nous endormîmes confortablement installés dans les bras de l'autre.


	21. Première approche de la transformation

Chapitre 20 : première approche de la transformation

J'ouvris les yeux en premier le soir suivant. Ma douce toujours allongée sur mon torse, assoupie et nue dans mon lit. La vie ne m'avait jamais parue si belle. Le docteur Ludwig entrebâilla la porte de la chambre et me pria silencieusement de la rejoindre dans le salon. Je délaissai avec douceur mon amante pour ne pas la réveiller et me rendis dans le salon après avoir enfilé un boxer.

_ L'heure est grave Eric, commença-t-elle d'entrée.

_ Sookie est malade ?m'alarmais-je.

_ Non, mais elle risque de l'être si vous arrêtez de lui donner votre sang.

_ Je ne comprends pas.

_ Si vous arrêtez de nourrir Sookie son organisme lâchera. Son corps est saturé de votre sang, il ne peut pas en être privé.

_ Je trouve que c'est une excellente nouvelle, me réjouis-je.

_ Il y a un mais Eric. Si Sookie continue de prendre de votre sang elle deviendra progressivement un vampire. Avez-vous parlé avec elle de cette possibilité ?

_ Pas vraiment…

_ Si elle n'est qu'une simple Renfield il vous suffit de me le dire Eric. Je lui donnerai ce qu'il lui faut pour qu'elle ne souffre plus de cette addiction.

Elle voulait tuer ma Sookie ! Je ne laisserai personne me l'enlever ! Pourquoi aurais-je tant pris soin d'elle pour me débarrasser d'elle comme un vulgaire chien galeux ?

_ Sookie est ma compagne, ma femme selon nos lois, grondais-je mécontent.

_ Alors il vous faudra lui parler de la transformation Eric. Sa mère devait avoir un peu plus de 3 millénaires d'après mes estimations. Elle sera un vampire extrêmement fort, plus que vous-même. Etes-cous certain de vouloir prendre ce risque ?

_ Sookie est ma femme, répétais-je irrité. Peu importe ce qu'il arrive, je ne la laisserai pas partir loin de moi.

_ Donc il vous faudra la prévenir qu'à chaque don de sang supplémentaire elle deviendra un peu plus l'une des vôtres. Il se peut que le sang que son organisme stocke et que sa mère d'adoption lui a donné accélère encore plus le processus. Au revoir Eric. Le bonsoir à votre épouse.

Quel merdier ! Note relation était top jeune pour que je lui impose un tel changement. J'aurais dû deviner que son plaisir de me voir boire son sang n'était pas anodin. Les vampires adoraient ce geste, les humains ne l'appréciaient que lorsqu'ils étaient excités. Ma Sookie allait devenir un vampire ou mourir. La deuxième option étant exclue je me réjouissais d'avance de ce que ça impliquait. Il ne restait plus qu'à lui annoncer. Je ne pouvais pas lui cacher délibérément et feindre la surprise une fois la transformation effectuée. Cela dit je redoutai sa réaction. Je pense qu'elle n'avait jamais envisagé cette éventualité.

Je soupirai, conscient que je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose pour orienter son choix en ma faveur. Lorsque j'entrai dans la chambre ma charmante amante était toujours assoupie. Je me fondai à son corps, dans la position de la cuillère, et attendais patiemment son réveil. Je devais vraiment l'avoir fatiguée hier pour qu'elle dorme autant. Une poussée de fierté m'envahit au souvenir de notre soirée et mon corps réagit aussitôt, me rendant dur contre ses fesses. J'entendis mon aimée gémir, encore ensommeillée, puis elle se frotta à mon bassin, m'excitant encore plus sans même le savoir. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux et me fit un doux sourire avant de m'attirer à elle pour un baiser.

_ Enlèves ça !geignit-elle en tirant sur l'élastique de mon sous-vêtement.

En moins d'une seconde j'étais nu comme un ver. Sookie parut soudain plus alerte et sans que je le voie venir elle me chevaucha et s'empala d'elle-même sur moi. Ludwig avait raison, elle commençait déjà à développer des capacités surhumaines. Sookie savait ce qu'elle voulait et se fit plaisir sans mon assistance, me caressant sensuellement le torse pendant qu'elle dansait sur mon bassin. Lorsque nous atteignîmes ensemble notre apogée je lui tendis mon poignet dans lequel elle mordit instinctivement. Les dons de sang n'allaient être compliqués à effectuer. D'autre part j'adorai avoir mon petit déjeuner au lit.

_ Bonjour mon amour, susurrais-je en lui caressant les cheveux pendant qu'elle haletait, effondrée sur mon torse.

_ Bonjour toi, me répondit Sookie en retour en se relevant pour m'embrasser.

_ Je t'aime, soufflais-je entre deux baisers. Je t'aimerai éternellement…

Sookie se redressa d'un coup, paraissant saisir le double sens de mes paroles.

_ Qui a parlé d'éternité ?s'effraya Sookie.

C'était bien ce que je craignais, à devoir précipiter tout ça j'allais la brusquer mais je n'avais pas le temps pour introduire ce sujet en douceur.

_ Mon amour, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer, déclarais-je hésitant. Tu sais bien que je t'aime, et que je ne veux pas te perdre, et justement le docteur Ludwig m'a fait le compte rendu de ta prise de sang pendant que tu dormais encore. Il s'est avéré que si jamais j'arrêtai de te donner mon sang tu mourrais…

_ Jusque là je ne vois pas où est le problème, à part si tu veux arrêter de me donner ton sang…

_ Je ne désire rien de plus que mon sang courre dans tes veines mon amour, lui assurais-je avec une conviction presque effrayante. Tu n'as pas idée de l'effet aphrodisiaque que ça a sur les vampires…, enfin si, ajoutais-je après un temps de réflexion. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens lorsque je bois ton sang mon aimée ?

_ C'est une sensation excitante, très érotique, m'avoua Sookie gênée. Où tu veux en venir Eric ?

_ Si je continue à te donner mon sang tu deviendras un vampire mon amour. Tu as déjà commencé à en développer certains traits comme la rapidité, l'agilité au combat et le plaisir quand quelqu'un boit ton sang.

_ Le plaisir procurait par la morsure est quelque chose de normal, s'opposa Sookie. C'est ce que recherche un mordu.

_ Non, c'est différent. Tu as trop bien réagit lors de ta première morsure, ce n'était pas normal sachant qu'il n'y avait pas de sexe pour te distraire, et c'est une des seules choses qui t'éloignait de tes cauchemars. Et il n'y a pas que ça, tu utilises des méthodes de combat que j'ai apprise lorsque j'étais humain et qui ne s'enseignent plus de nos jours.

_ Mais je ne veux pas devenir un vampire !

_ Je m'occuperai bien de toi mon amour, promis-je. Tu seras en sécurité et nous pourrons passer l'éternité ensemble.

_ J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir, soupira-t-elle après un moment de silence.

_ Prends le temps qu'il te faut pourvu que tu prennes une fois par jour de mon sang, répondis-je avec douceur.

_ Tu viens prendre une douche avec moi ?m'invita-t-elle en sortant du lit.

Mes crocs chutèrent et malgré sa rapidité acquise grâce au sang de vampire elle ne parvint pas à m'échapper. La douche fut chaude, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

_ Je veux me réveiller comme ça tous les jours, souris-je taquin en l'essuyant dans une serviette épaisse à la sortie de la douche.

_ Pas moi, tu m'épuises !me taquina ma douce avec un bâillement théâtral.

_ Moi ? Mais c'est toi qui m'as littéralement violé à ton réveil !

_ Tu t'es bien rattrapé sous la douche !

_ J'aime beaucoup les petits-déjeuners au lit, ris-je. On devrait voter une loi pour le rendre obligatoire. Je t'aime Sookie, soufflais-je ensuite avec passion.

_ Tout comme je t'aime Eric, sourit-elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser.

_ Epouses-moi, lâchais-je une fois le baiser terminé.

C'était sorti tout seul. Je n'y avais même pas songeai avant de le dire mais je savais que c'était ce que je voulais. Sookie me regarda en semblant perdue. Elle devait se demander si j'avais vraiment dit ça.

_ Tu as bien entendu, confirmais-je en voyant les interrogations dans ses yeux bleus. Je t'aime Sookie, je n'ai pas peur de m'engager avec toi. En réalité je ne veux rien plus que t'avoir pour femme pour le reste de mes jours.

_ Tu réalises tout ce que tu me dis depuis que je suis réveillée ?me demanda-t-elle soudain. Je suis humaine Eric ! Au réveil j'ai besoin d'un moment pour être complètement en état de penser ! Là je n'ai même pas pris mon café et tu me balances que je dois choisir entre devenir un vampire ou mourir et après tu me demandes en mariage ! C'est un peu beaucoup pour moi dès le réveil.

_ Désolé, ris-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

_ Pas très sincère tout ça, grogna-t-elle.

_ Je te laisse t'habiller et je vais te faire du café pour me rattraper, souris-je.

Après que Sookie se soit séchée et habillée elle me rejoignit dans la cuisine et déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres au passage. Sa tasse de café patientait sur la table et mon aimée fut plus qu'heureuse de l'accueillir. Cette scène disparaitrait bientôt de notre quotidien puisque Sookie allait se joindre à moi dans l'éternité. Je prenais déjà ça pour un acquis parce ce que je ne concevais pas la vie sans elle.

_ Je vais faire un tour en forêt, m'annonça-t-elle en mettant sa tasse dans l'évier.

_ Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?proposais-je.

_ Non, je préfère rester seule pour réfléchir à tout ça, mais rassures-toi, je serais vite rentrée.

_ Je ne sais pas, soufflais-je en la prenant dans mes bras. Survivrais-je loin de toi ?

_ Je saurai me faire pardonner, promit Sookie taquine.

_ Ai-je le droit à une petite avance ?ronronnais-je en embrassant son cou.

Mon amante s'écarta de moi pour m'enlever mon T-shirt puis mis ses petites mains sur ma boucle de ceinture. Moi qui m'attendais à un simple baiser j'étais plus que ravi par la tournure des évènements. Je la débarrassai de ses vêtements et la prit dans mes bras. La plaquant contre le mur, les jambes enroulées autour de mon bassin, je l'embrassai avec ferveur en accordant le rythme de ma langue et celui des frottements de mon érection contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

_ Comment veux-tu que je te baise mon amour ?haletais-je.

_ Dur !gémit longuement mon amante.

_ Tu veux que je te baise dur ? Que je te susurre des mots coquins à l'oreille et que je manque de détacher ton bassin tant je te sauterai fort ?

_ Eric !geignit Sookie impatiente les yeux clos.

_ Je ne peux rien pour toi tant que tes yeux sont fermés, l'embêtais-je.

Mon aimée se battit pour rouvrir ses yeux et je perçu une lueur de malice dans ses yeux bleus. Sans prévenir elle saisit mon sexe et y imprima une pression divine.

_ Toujours envie de jouer ? De me faire te supplier ?s'amusa-t-elle.

Sans prendre la peine de répondre je la pénétrai avec force, la faisant crier son plaisir. Mes mains sous ses fesses m'assuraient une bonne prise. Sookie quant à elle s'accrocha à mes épaules. Mon plan pour lui faire perdre le contrôle échoua lamentablement puisque c'est moi qui avais le plus besoin d'elle. Mes coups de rein étaient violents mais je sentais son plaisir par le lien de sang que nous partagions. Nos torses étaient soudés l'un à l'autre, se frottant à chaque poussée. Je ne pouvais pas me décoller d'elle, mon besoin était bien trop grand. Mes grognements se mêlaient à ses gémissements et ses cris de plaisir. Mes canines s'enfoncèrent dans son cou lorsque je la sentis proche.

_ Eric !hurla Sookie en atteignant son paroxysme en même temps que moi.

Je nous laissai glisser sur le carrelage frais, haletant après une si puissante jouissance.

_ Et ce n'est qu'un avant-goût ?souris-je ravi par l'idée.

_ Je me demandais…, quand est-ce que tu ne penses pas au sexe ? Parce que là on vient à peine de finir, on n'est même pas remis et toi tu penses déjà à la prochaine manche !pouffa-t-elle.

_ Il y a encore tant de choses que je veux essayer avec toi, soupirais-je rêveur.

Pendant ce temps mes mains s'aventuraient vers le centre de son plaisir. Avant que mes doigts puissent pénétrer dans sa chaleur humide et délicieuse sa main gifla la mienne.

_ Nous verrons ça quand je rentrerai, me rembarra-t-elle taquine.

_ Tu as encore envie de t'éloigner de moi après ça ? Peux-tu seulement marcher ?ris-je.

_ Vilain viking, me gronda faussement Sookie. Tu seras puni pour ça !

_ J'ai hâte d'y être.

Sookie rit, m'embrassa et se leva. Son corps se déhanchant, chez moi, entièrement nue et sans complexe, m'excitait au plus haut point. Dommage que les douches froides n'aidaient pas les vampires dans ce genre de cas parce que j'en aurais eu bien besoin. Quand elle revint toute habillée et remarqua mon état elle eut un sourire ludique et me chevaucha avec sensualité.

_ Ne viens pas te plaindre si j'arrache tes vêtements et te ravages sur le sol toute la nuit, la prévins-je frustré.

_ Tu ne veux pas que je te fasse du bien juste une dernière fois ?chuchota Sookie à mon oreille.

Mes mains vinrent immédiatement enfermer sa taille pendant que je l'embrassai avec passion. Avec un peu de chance je la convaincrais de rester en ma compagnie ce soir.

_ N'essayes même pas, sourit Sookie comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées.

Avant que j'aie le temps de réaliser quels étaient ses projets elle me mordit la jugulaire, aspirant mon sang avec avidité. La sensation était exquise, elle devait le savoir puisqu'elle-même appréciait beaucoup ce geste. Je me frottai à elle en gémissant jusqu'à atteindre mon apogée. Mon amante était une déesse du sexe, c'était indéniable. Voyant qu'elle profitait de mon état pour s'échapper je l'attirai contre mon torse.

_ Eric, soupira Sookie en faisant la moue. Je serai rapidement de retour !

_ Prends le poignard, haletais-je. Je doute qu'il te serve à quelque chose mais je serai plus rassuré si tu l'avais.

Sookie m'embrassa doucement et récupéra le poignard avant de partir. Je partis m'échouer sur le canapé du salon, attendant le retour de mon amante sans prendre la peine de m'habiller. Les heures défilaient lentement. Minuit puis une heure, 2 heures et ½ heure avant l'aurore sans signe de Sookie. Le stress me rongeait. Aucun sentiment par le lien. Après avoir enfilé un pantalon j'accouru dans la forêt, me servant de son odeur pour suivre sa trace. Une odeur de fée vint me déranger. Je trouvai le poignard que j'avais offert à Sookie à terre, la lame maculée de sang de fée. Ils l'avaient certainement enlevée, se servant des portails magiques pour l'emmener loin d'ici. Je rentrai à la maison en courant et téléphonai à Niall, il saurait m'aider à la retrouver.


	22. Pourquoi Disney aime les contes de fées

Chapitre 21 : Pourquoi Disney aime les contes de fées

Pov **Sookie**

Il s'était passé tant de choses depuis la mort de Bill Compton ! Pour commencer, j'avais enfin accordé ma confiance à Eric, qui s'en était réjouit au plus haut point. Après il y avait eu ma première morsure, suivi d'un baiser passionné, et j'avais compris que j'étais irrémédiablement attiré par lui. Fatalement, de fil en aiguille et notre complicité aidant, j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui. Je sais, c'est mal mais je n'y pouvais rien. Eric m'avait peut-être rencontré pour des raisons méprisables mais il avait prit soin de moi par la suite, veillant à ce que je ne manque de rien et m'apportant son affection. Il m'avait prouvé qu'il pouvait aimer, autant émotionnellement que physiquement, et m'avait toujours porté énormément d'attention bien que rien ne l'y oblige.

Cette histoire de transformation me gênait quand même. Je n'avais jamais souhaité devenir un vampire ! Je voulais vivre une vie humaine ! L'addition d'Eric dans l'équation avait certes bouleversée ma définition du bonheur mais de là à sauter le pas…, étais-je seulement prête ? Pour ne rien arranger Eric m'avait aussi demandé en mariage. Celle-là je m'y attendais pas du tout, d'où mon besoin d'air précédé de l'incroyable partie de sexe dans la cuisine. Je me promenai tranquillement dans les bois, ressassant sans cesse les dernières heures quand une fée au sourire méchant m'avait barré la route. Encore un ami de la famille ! Mon pauvre ! Si tu savais à qui tu t'en prends !

Je sortis le poignard que j'avais accroché à ma ceinture et lui plantait dans le cœur. Ce n'était certainement pas le moyen le plus efficace pour les tuer mais son existence prit fin. Deux autres fées étaient ensuite apparues, une étant le portrait craché de celui que je venais de tuer mais version féminine et l'autre que je devinai être le chef. Dans ma surprise je ne pus esquiver un coup qui m'envoya dans les affres de l'inconscience.

Quand je me réveillai je me mis à rire. C'était plus fort que moi ! La situation était d'un ridicule ! Je comprenais mieux pourquoi Disney aimait tant les fées, elles sont si drôles ! Mes deux _marraines bonnes fées _avaient l'art de la mise en scène. J'étais une fois de plus enchainée les bras en haut mais cette fois j'étais dans une ancienne base militaire, dans ce que je devinai être la salle d'interrogatoire, ou de torture, voyez ça comme vous voulez. Pour parfaire la scène mes ravisseurs avaient laissé devant moi le chariot munis de tous les instruments de torture. S'il y avait quelque chose que je devrai reprocher aux fées s'étaient bien ça, le manque d'imagination : j'avais déjà eu droit à tout ça, et même à bien pire. Tout simplement HI-LA-RANT ! C'était pour ça que je me tordais de rire.

Une des fées se pointa et prit un premier poignard sur le petit chariot. Il avait l'air en colère. Intéressant… On allait pouvoir jouer ! Etait-ce le sang d'Eric qui me donnait cette témérité ou juste son attitude qui commençait à m'influencer ?

_ Tu as tué mon amant, grogna la fée.

C'était donc ça !

_ Donc je suis censée avoir peur de tes représailles ?le provoquais-je. Je me demandais, c'est toi qui as inspiré la bonne fée marraine dans _Cendrillon_ ?

La fureur de la fée se fit trop forte pour qu'il retienne ses gestes. Il me donna un grand coup de poing. Je sentais parfaitement chaque fibre de ma joue meurtrie mais je sentais aussi que l'hématome se résorbait. Génial ! Le sang de vampire ça a des avantages ! Je me mis à rire comme une effrontée. L'expression de surprise sur le visage de _Cendrillon_ valait toutes les comédies humoristiques jamais tournées ! Il réessaya encore et encore pendant que je riais toujours plus fort. La situation était trop comique ! J'eu droit à toutes les armes présentes sur le chariot, sans effet à long terme. Fou de rage _Cendrillon_ finit par s'en aller en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Ce soir, avant de quitter Eric, je m'étais fait une queue de cheval mais comme certaines mèches dépassaient j'y avais ajouté quelques barrettes. Utilisant ma souplesse et ma force nouvellement acquise pour me tracter en hauteur en saisissant mes chaines puis défaisant une de mes barrettes je craquai le cadenas. Où avais-je appris à faire ça moi ? Eric aura des explications à me fournir lorsque je rentrerai ! Je me réceptionnai au sol avec souplesse et en silence. En plus d'être un cancre en matière de torture _Cendrillon_ était aussi un véritable crétin ! Il avait laissé le chariot dans la salle et dans ce chariot une épée attira mon attention. En l'absence d'arme plus moderne –kalachnikov par exemple, pas trop le genre des fées- je l'attrapai et sortais de la salle.

Je croisai rapidement la copine de Cendrillon, une valeureuse combattante. L'expérience de mon amant viking courant dans mes veines mes attaques et parades s'enchainèrent avec aisance. Je ne réfléchissais absolument pas à ce que je faisais mais en moins de 10 minutes je transperçai mon adversaire de part en part et finissais par la décapiter. Cendrillon arriva en courant, encore plus furieux qu'avant. Quoi ! Elle aussi était son amante ? Mais il s'était fait toutes les fées de son royaume ou quoi !

Ses coups furent plus convaincus et il me fut beaucoup plus difficile de tenir le rythme. L'effet sang de vampire commençait à s'affaiblir mais j'étais bien décidée à me battre jusqu'au bout. Un élan de détermination m'assaillit, m'offrant plus de force pour défendre ma vie. Je n'étais pas sûre que ça venait vraiment de moi ou si c'était plutôt le sentiment d'Eric. Je finis par triompher face à _Cendrillon_. Dommage, ils m'avaient amenés ici et je ne m'étais même pas amusée, pas assez en tout cas…

Alors que j'accourrai vers la sortie une autre épée heurta la mienne, très violemment. Je relevai les yeux pour connaitre l'identité de la personne avec qui je croisai le fer et fut surpris d'y voir un visage connu, très connu…

_ Pam !

_ Sookie !s'écria-t-elle en se mettant à sangloter. Oh Sookie ! Je t'en supplie, pardonnes-moi !

_ Pam, je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment, hésitais-je.

_ SOOKIE !hurla Eric en débarquant. Ma Sookie !

Je lâchai mon épée et lui sautai dans les bras, heureuse de le revoir. Il était particulièrement sexy avec son pantalon large kaki et son débardeur moulant blanc. Je me mis à l'embrasser sans plus tenir compte de l'endroit ou du fait que Pam nous observait. Sa luxure mêlée à la sienne faisait des ravages. Il me plaqua contre un mur, m'embrassant avec passion en passant ses mains sous mon haut. Je mordis sa lèvre inférieure sous le coup de la passion, tirant son sang comme un élixir vital.

_ Oh Sookie !gémit Eric en se collant encore plus à moi.

Pam se racla la gorge, soudain moins effondrée par la culpabilité.

_ Nous sommes dans un repère de fées, vous pouvez peut-être attendre de rentrer avant de commencer vos ébats, ironisa-t-elle. Je te pensais plus pudique Sookie.

_ On rentre, haletais-je contre ses lèvres.

Eric me scruta pour voir si je désirai vraiment attendre ou s'il pouvait continuer mais fut finalement contraint d'obtempérer puisqu'il s'aperçu de ma détermination. Me gardant dans ses bras il se mit en route pour rentrer. En moins d'1/2 heure nous fûmes rentrés.

_ Je te vois demain, promis-je à Pam avant qu'Eric lui claque la porte au nez. Eric !le réprimandais-je pour ses manières déplorables.

_ Ça fait 24heures que tu es loin de moi, souffla-t-il en me tripotant. C'est beaucoup de temps !

_ 24heures ?m'étonnais-je. Je ne l'ai ai même pas vues passer !

_ Vraiment ? Ils ne t'ont rien fait ?

_ Si, pouffais-je. Mais à chaque fois qu'il me blessait les plaies se résorbaient presque instantanément !

_ Alors tu vas bien, soupira-t-il soulagé.

_ Oui, à part que j'ai terriblement envie de sexe et que mon viking d'amant ne semble pas disposé à me satisfaire…, jouais-je.

_ Tu n'aurais jamais dû dire ça, sourit-il.

En moins d'une seconde nous étions dans la chambre, Eric sur moi, me défaisant ma queue de cheval avant d'arracher littéralement mes vêtements. Voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à en faire de même avec les siennes je le stoppais rapidement.

_ NON ! Surtout pas !

Il arqua un sourcil et s'immobilisa complètement.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_ Je ne veux pas que tu les déchires, je voudrais te revoir avec à d'autres occasions…

_ Ainsi ma tenue te plaît mon amante, ronronna Eric joueur.

La force que j'avais réussie à acquérir en dérobant quelques gouttes de son sang me suffit pour le renverser, me mettant à cheval sur son bassin. J'enlevai son débardeur avec sensualité avant d'en faire de même avec son pantalon, les éloignant au plus possible du lit pour leur sauver la vie. Eric ne tînt pas d'avantage et récupéra sa ceinture pour m'attacher les poignets aux barreaux du lit. Je fus choquée de le voir faire ça, il m'interdisait de le toucher ! Eric dû mal interpréter le sens de mes sentiments puisqu'il s'affola immédiatement.

_ Je suis tellement désolé Sookie…, quel abruti, je n'ai même pas réfléchis à ce qui vient de se passer…

_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Eric !ris-je en enroulant mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Je suis juste outrée que tu oses me priver de toucher. Ne t'arrêtes pas, j'ai terriblement envie de toi !gémis-je.

_ Tu es impatiente ma chérie, joua Eric.

Je soupirai mais mon viking décida enfin de me satisfaire. Il glissa un doigt en moi, rapidement suivi d'un second mais garda ses yeux ancrés dans les miens, évaluant mes réactions en s'en nourrissant presque. Bientôt il se mit à genoux entre mes jambes, retira ses doigts de mon antre et me pénétra en me maintenant fermement les hanches.

_ Je t'aime tellement Sookie, souffla-t-il immobile, les yeux fermés.

_ Je t'en supplie Eric, geignis-je. Viens !

_ Oh oui mon aimée, approuva-t-il en commençant ses mouvements.

Il nous fallut plus de 3 heures pour parvenir à dompter un minimum notre passion. Après cela il me prit dans ses bras et me caressa tendrement les cheveux.

_ Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'aurais fait si je t'avais perdu, m'avoua-t-il. Dis-moi ce qui c'est passé.

Je lui racontai tout, riant avec lui à la description et aux impressions que j'avais eues des fées. Eric parut soudain plus soucieux et je devinai très bien quel sujet il voulait aborder.

_ Sookie, à propos de…

_ Je ne veux pas devenir un vampire Eric, le coupais-je.

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Quel intérêt à vivre si on sait qu'on ne mourra jamais ? C'est pour ça que les vampires dépriment Eric. Il n'y a plus le frisson de l'inconnu et l'épée de Damoclès en permanence au-dessus de ta tête. Ça doit être tellement lassant de vivre en sachant qu'on a tout son temps, que rien ne presse. Après tu tombes dans la paresse et la monotonie.

_ Il y a des choses que tu ignores de ce monde mon amour, sourit-il tendrement. Les Cess cachent de merveilleuses choses aux humains. Tu serais étonnée et même intéressée de voir tout ce que le monde a à offrir.

_ Mais même toi tu t'ennuyais avant notre rencontre !

_ Ça arrive souvent chez les vampires. Traverser le monde depuis autant de temps que moi sans avoir quelqu'un avec qui le partager donne un aspect bien terne et solitaire à la vie.

_ La vie n'a aucun sens s'il n'y a plus l'excitation et la pression imposée par ta durée de vie.

_ Etre vampire t'ouvre les portes d'autres mondes mon cœur. Tu n'auras jamais assez de toute l'éternité pour les visiter.

_ D'autres mondes ?répétais-je ahuri.

_ Oui, les Cess les cachent mais il y a beaucoup de mondes encore inconnus des humains. Tu dois déjà connaitre l'existence de celui des fées.

_ Oui, j'y suis allée une ou deux fois, répondis-je pensive.

_ Comment ça ? Qui t'a emmené là-bas ?

_ Mon arrière-arrière-grand-père.

_ Il doit avoir le bras long, souffla-t-il.

_ Il m'a dit qu'il était le prince des fées, éludais-je.

_ Brigand ? Tu m'étonnes qu'il m'ait autant aidé ! Il voulait récupérer son arrière-arrière-petite-fille !

_ Tu lui as demandé de l'aide ?

_ Oui, je ne savais pas où ils t'avaient emmenée et de toutes façon c'était de sa faute puisqu'il a engendré ce conflit. Tu as été capturée pour l'atteindre, pas spécialement contre toi. Niall a préféré se charger de fermer les portails et éradiquer ses derniers opposants pour te protéger plutôt que venir te chercher lui-même mais je suis certain qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir te consacrer du temps.

Quelques minutes de silence s'écoulèrent. Ainsi c'était à Niall que je devais la présence d'Eric et Pam à la base militaire. Nous nous étions pourtant quittés en mauvais termes. Je l'avais traité de tous les noms après qu'il ait critiqué le choix de ma mère adoptive.

_ Pourquoi ne me rejoindrais-tu pas dans l'éternité ma chérie ?me cajola Eric en embrassant mon cou. Si tu t'ennuies il y a des alternatives…

_ Tu me parles de suicide là ?

_ Je cherche un argument qui te ferais rester avec moi, soupira-t-il en se laissant retomber sur le matelas.

_ Il y a plein d'arguments que tu n'as pas encore utilisé, souris-je en montant sur lui.

Eric parut comprendre le fond de ma pensée et me sourit en retour.

_ Je te promets qu'il y aura du sexe, de l'amour, et des rires toutes les nuits. Nous irons partout où tu voudras aller et je te montrerai les plus grandes richesses de ce monde et des autres. Je ne te laisserai jamais, à moins que ce soit ce que tu désires.

_ C'est déjà quelque chose de plus intéressant à considérer !ris-je.

_ Ai-je précisé qu'il y aura beaucoup de sexe ?insista Eric, l'esprit soudain beaucoup plus ludique.

Ça donna lieu à des ébats passionnés où Eric entendait me donner un avant-goût de ce qu'il comptait me faire nuit après nuit pendant les prochains millénaires. La question de ma transformation devenait un sujet pressant auquel je me devais de répondre dans les plus brefs délais sinon je ne pourrais même pas choisir, ce serait trop tard pour dire non…


	23. Réconciliations et promesses

Chapitre 22 : Réconciliations et promesse

Pov Sookie

Une main fraiche se baladant sur la peau de mon ventre me réveilla. Les lèvres de son délicieux propriétaire vinrent embrasser la ligne de mon cou, me réveillant avec douceur.

_ Bonjour mon amour, susurra Eric en se collant contre mon dos. Bien dormi ?

_ Pas trop mal, admis-je joueuse. Mais j'ai une terrible envie de sexe maintenant, c'est peut-être les rêves que je viens de faire…

_ Peut-être pourrais-je te venir en aide, me proposa mon viking en me faisant rouler sous lui.

_ Tu peux toujours essayer, le défiais-je.

Le sourire qu'il me donna annonçait déjà la couleur. Ça allait être torride…, juste comme j'aime mon viking au réveil… Il m'embrassa passionnément ce qui me permit d'apprécier ma nouvelle capacité à me passer d'air pour vivre. Evidemment j'étais encore loin des performances d'un vampire mais c'était du jamais vu chez un humain. Quand il me relâcha je pus caresser ses crocs avant qu'il ne s'attaque à la peau de mon cou. Mes jambes s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes pour lui faire une place et mes mains s'accrochèrent à ses cheveux. L'avantage était que nous n'avions pas prit la peine de nous rhabiller hier soir donc nous étions déjà prêts. J'oubliai tout quand il commença à bouger en moi. Eric embrassa mon cou, invitation silencieuse à prendre ma dose de sang journalière, mais quand mes lèvres se posèrent sur sa gorge un coup retentit à la porte.

_ Occupés !grogna Eric sans s'arrêter.

_ Je t'en prie Eric !supplia Pam d'une voix torturée. J'ai vraiment besoin de parler à Sookie !

Eric posa ses yeux sur moi et sourit méchamment.

_ Si je te privais de jouir reviendrais-tu plus vite à moi ?susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

J'écarquillai les yeux devant le supplice qu'il comptait m'affliger.

_ Je finirais avec Pam !le défiais-je.

Mauvaise idée… Après m'avoir amenée sur l'extrême bord il stoppa tout mouvement et roula hors de moi. J'étais plus que frustrée, j'avais juste envie de le tuer en ce moment.

_ Je t'attends mon amante, roucoula-t-il.

_ Tu peux toujours rêver !claquais-je en me levant.

Je m'enfermai dans la salle de bain et prenait une douche pour effacer son odeur et enfilai rapidement une robe blanche. Je repassai dans la chambre sans un regard sur mon amant vicieux toujours allongé sur le lit. Pam m'accueillit chaleureusement et m'invita à l'accompagner se promener. Avec ce qui venait de se passer dans la chambre j'avais vraiment besoin de prendre l'air frais des bois.

_ Je suis désolée de vous avoir interrompus, s'excusa-t-elle sincèrement repentante.

_ Tu n'as pas à l'être, tu ne pouvais pas deviner.

_ Tu es en colère, constata-t-elle.

_ Ce n'est pas contre toi, souris-je. Eric a le don de me rendre folle par moment, et dans le mauvais sens du terme !

_ Il n'est pas bon pour les humains de s'énerver trop, ça raccourci leur durée de vie.

J'imagine que je devais me sentir flattée qu'elle ait cette attention pour moi. C'était rare qu'un vampire conseille un humain pour son propre bien. Je lui souris et m'asseyais sur un tronc d'arbre couché. Pam m'imita et prit mes mains dans les siennes.

_ Ecoutes Sookie…, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je pense que tu as raison… Les vampires ne devraient pas perpétrer des massacres comme celui que nous avons commis il y a quelques semaines. Je sais que pour toi ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose, ou du moins ce n'est pas aussi important que pour nous, mais saches que je t'apprécie énormément. Je ne tiens pas à te perdre alors j'ai décidé…, d'arrêter de tuer des humains parce que je ne veux pas être un monstre. Je veux être digne d'être ton amie, digne de ton estime et de ta confiance. Je t'aime Sookie, même si ce n'est pas le même amour que te voue Eric, mais je t'aime et je ne veux pas perdre ta confiance.

_ Je t'aime aussi Pam, soufflais-je émue. Je ne pense pas que tu es un monstre, je sais que tu as beaucoup de cœur. Tu m'as sauvé la vie et as toujours fait de ton mieux pour que je sois heureuse alors comment pourrais-je te tenir rigueur d'un petit accident ?

Des larmes sanglantes dévalaient des yeux de Pam. Je lui ouvris les bras et l'enlaçai avec force. Le reste de la nuit se passa bien. Nous rime comme des enfants en rattrapant le temps perdu. Vers 4h je fus prise de légers étourdissements et de vagues vertiges. Heureusement Pam ne s'en aperçu pas et me raccompagna tranquillement à la maison. Une fois arrivée je fis la bise à Pam, lui souhaitant une bonne journée, avant de me rendre dans la chambre d'amis, toujours fâchée contre Eric. Ce ne fut que lorsque j'ouvris les draps pour m'y glisser que deux mains fraiches me saisirent et me plaquèrent contre le corps de leur propriétaire.

_ Eric, soupirais-je lasse. Je suis fatiguée, on peut peut-être voir ça demain.

_ Tu es brûlante, s'inquiéta Eric en me retournant vers lui.

Il perçut le vertige qui m'assaillit devant sa rapidité et s'empressa de me stabiliser avant que mes genoux ne cèdent. Il posa sa main sur mon front et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

_ Tu as beaucoup de fièvre ma chérie.

_ Mais non ! C'est juste toi qui es glacé en comparaison de mon corps !éludais-je.

Eric ne tînt pas compte de ma remarque et se mordit le poignet.

_ Alors là je t'arrête tout de suite !m'écriais-je bêtement. Après ce que tu m'as fait toute à l'heure tu peux toujours courir pour m'avoir ce soir ! Je pense que tu vas pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance avec tes mains mon pote !

Mon viking d'amant me dévisagea quelques secondes, choqué par mon comportement. A vrai dire je ne me sentais pas très bien, comme si j'avais sifflé une bouteille de tequila à moi toute seule.

_ Je t'aime Sookie, finit-il par me dire. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre parce que tu as refusé de prendre mon sang après un petit incident. Je te laisses le choix : soit tu le bois de ton plein gré, soit je serais obligé de te le donner de force.

_ Tu parles d'un choix !sniffais-je de moins en moins consciente de ce que je faisais.

_ Je t'en prie Sookie, me pria le viking déchiré. Je n'ai pas envie de te faire du mal.

_ Alors laisses-moi dormir !

_ Que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu acceptes de boire de mon sang ?soupira-t-il.

_ Que tu reprennes là où tu t'es arrêté tout à l'heure, le bravais-je.

J'étais vraiment à côtés de mes pompes pour sortir des âneries si opposées. Un coup je ne voulais plus qu'il me touche, maintenant je voulais qu'il me fasse l'amour, c'était à ne plus rien y comprendre. Eric ne s'encombra pas de mes réflexions embrouillées et s'exécuta. En moins de deux secondes j'étais avec lui sur le lit, toute nue, et ses lèvres ravageaient ma peau. Rapidement nous parvînmes là où nous étions plus tôt dans la soirée. Eric me força à boire son sang en arrêtant ses mouvements jusqu'à ce que mes dents entaillent la peau de sa gorge. Il avait fait ça pour s'assurer que je boive son sang pendant qu'il me contrôlait un minimum j'imagine. Une fois son sang avalé mes pensées se firent bien plus claires et mes vertiges disparurent, ou du moins ceux qu'Eric ne provoquait pas.

_ Ne me refais plus jamais ça, souffla-t-il en caressant mon dos.

_ Ne me refais plus jamais ça alors !contrais-je.

Eric se mit à sourire. Il était vraiment le seul que sa blague avait amusé !

_ Je pensais te revoir dans les 5 mn qui suivraient, se défendit-il. Tu m'as manqué.

Je roulai sur le flanc pour lui présenter mon dos et boudai dans mon coin. Moins d'une minute plus tard ses lèvres retraçaient le galbe de mon cou pendant que sa grosse main caressait tendrement ma hanche. Il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça !

_ Je suis désolé ma chérie, susurra-t-il sensuellement à mon oreille. Je n'aurais pas dû te priver de sexe, je te promets que ça ne se reproduira plus.

Je grognai et me ramassai encore un peu plus sur moi-même. Eric en profita pour s'installer contre moi, en cuillère.

_ Je te promets de me rattraper demain, chuchota-t-il avant de grignoter le lobe de mon oreille.

Je retins de justesse un gémissement. Pourquoi attendre demain alors qu'on pouvait commencer maintenant ! Eric sentit l'odeur de mon excitation évidente face à ses propos et insista pour me faire craquer.

_ Je te ferais hurler mon nom jusqu'au bout de la nuit et tu devras manger à même mon corps parce que je ne te laisserai pas quitter le lit.

Il savait très bien ce que ses propos salaces provoquaient en moi et il en jouait amplement.

_ Tu me supplieras de te faire venir encore, et encore, et encore…, continua-t-il en laissant glisser sa main entre mes jambes.

Je commençai à haleter silencieusement. Je m'étais promis de ne pas céder mais là ça devenait carrément impossible !

_ Je te baiserai si dur que tu n'arriveras même plus à marcher… A moins que tu préfères que je te fasse l'amour doucement… Que préfères-tu mon amante ? Dur ou tendre ?

J'allais vraiment manquer d'oxygène à force. C'était plus que je ne pouvais en supporter. Je me tournai légèrement pour voir le visage d'Eric qui souriait innocemment en arquant les sourcils dans l'attente de ma réponse. S'impatientant rapidement il entra un doigt en moi. Le plaisir se répercuta dans tout mon corps et mon viking s'en servit pour me faire rouler sur le dos et me couvrir de baisers sans cesser son va et vient.

_ Eric !gémis-je sans retenue.

_ Dis-moi ce que tu veux mon amante, m'ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

_ Toi !

_ Mais je suis là mon amante, je serai toujours là pour toi, me titilla-t-il.

_ Je te veux, toi, Eric Nordman, pour toujours, déclarais-je avec passion en m'accrochant à sa nuque pour l'inviter à partager un baiser.

Le baiser fut passionné mais pas violent. Il exprimait à la fois tout ce que ça remuait en Eric et l'amour que je lui portais. C'était aussi un engagement très sérieux. Finalement mon choix c'était fait sans même que j'aie à y réfléchir.

_ Je t'aime Sookie, souffla-t-il une fois nos lèvres séparées. Je t'aimerai toujours ma chérie…

_ Je t'aime aussi Eric, pour toujours…, répondis-je avant de récupérer ses lèvres.

A partir de là tout se ralentit. Eric me fit passer sur lui et se releva pour me tenir serrée contre son torse pendant qu'il m'embrassait. Tout n'était que caresses et mots tendres, il n'y avait aucune précipitation, pas d'urgence dans nos baisers et nos étreintes. Nous avions tout notre temps désormais, alors pourquoi se presser ? Eric me fit lever le bassin et me positionna sur son membre avec lenteur. Nos mouvements étaient minimes mais le plaisir était intense. Nos baisers ne s'arrêtaient jamais et même après plusieurs jouissances nous restions ainsi, toujours affamés de l'autre. Le seul moment où Eric libéra mes lèvres fut pour me demander de le mordre à nouveau. Visiblement il avait peur que le sang que j'avais eu tout à l'heure ne suffise pas à m'éloigner de mes vertiges.

Nous faisions encore un lorsque le sommeil nous attira dans ses mailles. Même endormi Eric veillait à me garder en sécurité et ses bras m'enfermaient dans une cage d'amour et de passion inébranlable.


	24. Plus besoin de dentiste

Chapitre 23 : Plus besoin de dentiste

Pov Eric

Les gémissements endormis de ma douce amante me réveillèrent. Mon aimée semblait épuisée de notre nuit précédente à tel point que je m'en voulais presque de ne pas l'avoir ménagée. Ses mots résonnaient dans ma tête…, _Je te veux, toi, Eric Nordman, pour toujours_ … Elle m'avait promis l'éternité à travers cette phrase si spontanée que ça ôtait tout risque de mensonge. Ma Sookie avait accepté d'être _mienne_…ça sonnait tellement bien dans mon esprit… _mienne_, pour _toujours_… Sookie remua légèrement dans mes bras et battit ses paupières pour revenir à la réalité. Elle soupira d'aise en me voyant et se blottit encore plus contre moi, caressant mon torse de sa main gauche.

_ Bonjour mon amour, la saluais-je tendrement. Bien dormi ?

_ Comment pourrais-je mal dormir dans tes bras !rit-elle. De toute façon j'étais bien trop fatiguée pour être privée de sommeil !

Je souris devant sa bonne humeur et l'embrassai sur la tempe. Cette scène était si idyllique : le jeune couple amoureux se réveillant en douceur après une nuit d'amour. Si on faisait l'impasse sur mon statu de vampire et sur le sien intermédiaire au mien, oui, c'était assez ressemblant à ça.

_ Je t'aime, souris-je en massant ses épaules.

_ Je t'aime aussi Eric, me répondit ma douce en se relevant pour atteindre mes lèvres.

Le baiser fut tendre et lent. J'aimais beaucoup cette façon de se réveiller. Je dû à regret me séparer de ses lèvres pour sortir du lit. Ça faisait un moment que ma Sookie n'avait pas mangé et je préférai ne pas prendre de risque. J'enfilai à contrecœur un jean et un T-shirt gris perle avant d'embrasser mon amante en l'incitant à aller prendre une douche. Pendant que l'eau chaude roulait sur sa peau douce je lui préparai un café et une omelette puisque je n'aimais pas l'idée que les incidents de la veille reprennent. Je voulais que mon amante soit au meilleur de sa forme. Il était hors de question que je la perde par négligence alors qu'elle venait d'accepter de vivre éternellement à mes côtés. Maintenant j'espérai juste qu'elle voudrait bien devenir ma femme selon les lois humaines. Evidemment, il faudrait lui fournir de faux papiers mais je me souciai peu de tout ça, pour moi ça avait plus une valeur symbolique pour lui prouver mon amour.

Justement l'amour de ma vie entra dans la cuisine. Elle déposa un long baiser sur mes lèvres avant de s'installer à table avec un sourire rayonnant. Elle portait maintenant une ravissante robe blanche et ses cheveux rebondissaient en boucles souples sur ses épaules, un véritable ange… Mon amante porta sa tasse de café à ses lèvres mais dans les 3 secondes qui suivirent sa première gorgée elle était penchée au dessus de l'évier et recrachai ce qu'elle venait de boire. Je paniquai immédiatement. Etait-elle malade ou était-ce moi qui avais mal fait son café ? Je me précipitai à ses côtés pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

_ Je suis désolée Eric, s'excusa-t-elle les yeux fermés. Mais c'est vraiment imbuvable.

_ Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que je te fais du café, m'étonnais-je.

_ Je ne pense pas que ça vienne de toi mon chéri, m'avoua-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux pour me regarder.

En se tournant ainsi vers moi elle laissa apparente une paire de canines tout à fait affutée et longue. Pas surprenant qu'elle ne parvienne pas à boire son café. Pour les vampires la nourriture humaine était infecte. La vue de ses crocs était très excitante. Je lui souris et l'attirai dans mes bras avant de caresser ses crocs du pouce. Ça signifiait que l'aboutissement de sa transformation approchait à grands pas. Rien n'aurait put me faire plus plaisir. La soirée d'hier et celle qui débutait ne faisaient que renforcer la solidité de notre couple. Très bientôt nous serons deux immortels amants et transits l'amour pour l'autre. Ses canines sonnaient comme une promesse d'éternité pour moi, elles symbolisaient l'engagement que nous prenions.

_ Elles te vont très bien, la complimentais-je aux anges.

_ Elles te plaisent ?ronronna-t-elle en s'accrochant à ma nuque.

_ Je n'ai jamais rien vu de si beau._ Ni de si excitant à part toi…,_ ajoutais-je à son oreille.

_ Mmm…, Eric…, soupira-t-elle en se collant à mon entrejambe. J'ai terriblement envie de toi mon amour…

Je feulai avant de la saisir par les hanches pour la poser sur le plan de travail. Sookie retira mon T-shirt et caressa avec douceur mon torse. Je laissai mes mains parcourir la peau de ses cuisses pour finir près de son centre. Ce fut à ce moment que je constatai que ma belle amante ne portait pas de sous-vêtements. J'arquai un sourcil, amusé par l'audace et l'impétuosité de ma douce, et me mis à genoux pour taquiner son centre.

_ Non, m'arrêta Sookie haletante en passant une main dans mes cheveux. Pas l'temps pour les préliminaires ! Je te veux en moi !

_ Tu es impatiente mon amour, souris-je pendant que je défaisais ma ceinture.

Sa robe passa rapidement au-dessus de sa tête et nos corps furent unis par un délicieux coup de rein. C'était tellement bon ! Sookie était tout ce qu'il ma fallait pour vivre, je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre. Nous partageâmes un premier orgasme dans cette position mais rapidement Sookie me fit la rejoindre sur le plan de travail sur lequel elle m'allongea pour me chevaucher, et tout ça sans jamais nous séparer. J'étais toujours aussi dur et la vue des canines de mon amante ne faisait rien pour m'aider. Mon aimée se fit plaisir sur mon corps et nous amena à un second orgasme sans pourtant en être rassasiée. J'inversai alors nos positions et me mit à genoux entre ses jambes pour surélever son bassin et me donner un angle de pénétration encore meilleur. Un troisième orgasme fut atteint ainsi mais nous n'étions toujours pas comblés. Je pris mon amante dans mes bras sans séparer nos corps et la portait à la salle de bain.

_ Je me rappelle t'avoir entendu évoquer une position que tu sembles apprécier, soufflais-je la voix rauque en la plaquant contre le mur carrelé.

Mon amante ouvrit grand les yeux en se souvenant les conditions de cet aveu… _Dos contre le carrelage je suis face au miroir et donc j'ai une vue parfaite sur ses fesses,_ avait-elle dit à la reine quand elle lui avait demandé ses préférences. J'étais sur le point de réaliser son fantasme puisque je m'étais placé exactement dans l'angle de vue lui permettant de voir mes fesses. Je fus impitoyable dans mes coups de rein et Sookie criait toujours plus fort, m'agrippant de toutes ses forces en se tortillant contre moi pour augmenter les sensations.

_ Oh oui !hurla-t-elle au comble du plaisir. Ne t'arrête pas Eric ! C'est si bon bébé !

La scène était si érotique. Je regrettai de ne pas la filmer mais j'aurais certainement bien des occasions pour réparer cette négligence. Mon amante était déchainée et mes grognements s'amplifièrent rapidement.

_ Oh Eric !gémit-elle. Je suis à toi bébé ! Je t'en prie, mords-moi mon amour !me supplia-t-elle sur le bord.

Mes crocs ne tardèrent pas à s'enfoncer dans son cou pendant que nous jouissions avec violence. Cette fois-ci nous nous écroulâmes sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, toujours soudés mais incapables de bouger. Nous restâmes plusieurs minutes enlacés au sol, haletants, avant de parvenir à nous reprendre un minimum. J'attirai mon aimée plus proche de moi et m'entaillai le poignet pour qu'elle boive mon sang. Après tout, elle aussi était un vampire, ou du moins elle était en phase d'en devenir un, et donc elle avait besoin de sang au même titre que moi. Je fus surpris de la voir repousser mon bras. Elle devait pourtant être affamée. Je fus heureux de la voir se redresser pour atteindre ma gorge qu'elle perça de ses toutes nouvelles canines pour s'y abreuver. Pendant qu'elle aspirait mon sang, sa main massait ma longueur au rythme de ses gorgées. C'était le Vahalla ! Elle aurait obtenu mon consentement pour me drainer de la sorte si elle me l'avait demandé ! J'étais étonné d'être encore dur pour elle après les activités intenses que nous venions de pratiquer. Je finis par venir dans sa main au moment même où elle sortait ses crocs de ma peau.

_ Je t'aime tellement Sookie, soufflais-je épuisé.

_ Je t'aime aussi Eric, me sourit-elle tendrement.

_ Accepterais-tu de devenir ma femme, aux yeux des humains pour commencer ?finis-je par demander.

Sookie cessa de respirer sous la soudaineté de ma demande. C'est vrai qu'on faisait mieux en matière de demande en mariage mais pour moi ce n'était qu'une formalité avant la vraie demande en mariage, celle qui aurait lieu une fois qu'elle serait un vampire et qui nous unirait pour une durée bien plus longue que les simples mariages humains. J'allais vraiment fournir toute ma personne et mettre mon âme à nue pour celle-là.

_ Tu réalises qu'à chaque fois que tu me demandes en mariage on est dans la salle de bains pratiquement nus !rit-elle.

Elle n'avait pas tort. Je n'avais même pas réfléchi à ça. La dernière fois que je lui avais demandé sa main nous sortions de la douche et elle était juste enroulée dans une serviette.

_ C'est peu créatif, admis-je en souriant.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, je t'aime comme ça, sourit-elle en me chevauchant pour m'embrasser. Mais je ne suis pas contre un peu d'imagination à l'avenir…

_ Je ne manque pas d'imagination mon amour, soufflais-je ludique. Je peux même te le prouver de suite si tu veux…

Sookie se mit à rire et m'embrassa langoureusement. Je fus peiné qu'elle retire si rapidement ses lèvres des miennes mais les mots qu'elle prononça valaient bien tout l'or du monde.

_ Oui Eric, je veux devenir ta femme, je veux passer l'éternité avec toi et t'aimer nuit après nuit sans relâche, déclara-t-elle avec conviction.

Même si je savais qu'il n'avait pas grande valeur, l'entendre accepter de me donner sa main dans un mariage humain me remplit de bonheur. Je l'attirais à moi pour un nouveau baiser tendre. Nous passâmes le reste de la nuit au lit, nous cajolant ou échangeant diverses anecdotes. La vie était parfaite. Il y a à peine quelques semaines je n'éprouvai plus l'excitation de vivre, désormais je m'accrochai à la vie de toute mes forces. Il n'y a encore pas très longtemps Sookie me haïssait et maintenant nous vivions heureux et l'avenir s'annonçait radieux. J'étais certes ravi de ce changement mais je restai curieux de ses motifs.

_ Je voudrais savoir…, commençais-je hésitant.

_ Oui ? Dis-moi mon chéri, m'encouragea Sookie avec douceur.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'opinion sur moi au point de m'accepter alors que je t'avais enlevée ?

Sookie me sourit et caressa ma joue. Elle soupira d'aise en se blottissant contre mon torse et chercha les mots justes.

_ Je pense que j'ai commencé à te respecter lorsque tu m'as protégé de Compton. Après tu as entièrement gagné mon estime quand tu es venu me chercher au siège de la Confrérie du Soleil.

Je me tendis à ce souvenir. Le rappel de ce que Newlin avait fait à ma douce m'était toujours douloureux et l'image de son corps inerte allongé dans une marre de sang était toujours vive dans mon esprit. Sookie se recula légèrement en percevant ma tension et se releva pour atteindre mes lèvres. Son baiser me détourna de mes sombres pensées et me fit oublier tout ce qui ne concernait pas ma glorieuse amante. J'étais cependant désireux de connaitre la suite et détachai à regret mes lèvres des siennes.

_ Et ensuite, poursuivit-elle comme si de rien n'était. Quand tu m'as demandé de choisir entre toi et Compton tu m'as permis de me délivrer de la peur qu'il m'inspirait et de réaliser à quel point je te désirai. A partir de là tout le reste est venu naturellement. Je t'aime Eric, et même si nous sommes partis du mauvais pied je pense que nous formons quand même un joli couple.

_ Je t'aime Sookie, je n'envisage même pas la vie sans toi, avouais-je béat avant de l'attirer à moi pour un baiser.

Une étreinte passionnée s'en suivie. Je la désirai encore, même après avoir poussé mon corps si loin tout à l'heure. Cette femme aurait ma mort…une mort de plaisir…

_ Je suis tout à toi Sookie, soufflais-je en me remémorant ses paroles dans la salle de bains.

_ Jusqu'à quel point es-tu à moi ?ronronna Sookie joueuse.

_ Tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi, je ne vis que pour satisfaire le moindre de tes désirs…_ou de tes fantasmes_…, rajoutais-je à son oreille.

Sookie se mordit la lèvre avec violence avant de m'embrasser avec passion. Les heures qui succédèrent furent remplies de sexe épique et de fantasme à répétition. Je m'étonnai de l'imagination de mon amante mais je ne risquai pas de m'en plaindre. Je n'aurais jamais assez de l'éternité pour me rassasier d'elle, de son corps et de son amour.


	25. Préparatifs du mariage

Chapitre 24 : Préparatifs du mariage

Je me réveillai une bonne heure après le couché du soleil. La soirée d'hier m'avait vraiment vidée ! Ma belle amante dormait toujours, confortablement installée contre mon torse. Je ne pourrais jamais me passer d'elle ! Elle était si belle, si douce, si joyeuse et naturelle… Je méprisai les humains avant que je la rencontre mais maintenant je réalisai que certains d'entre eux pouvaient être si précieux. L'innocence de Sookie avait permit à mon âme corrompue de se remettre dans le bon chemin, de trouver un nouvel éclat à la vie morne que je menai. Notre relation n'était pas uniquement basée sur le sexe, c'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond sur le plan émotionnel, le sexe n'était qu'un bonus, _un très agréable bonus_…

Pendant que je menai ces réflexions ma délicieuse amante remua légèrement. Elle était proche de se réveiller mais préférait visiblement la torpeur du sommeil. Finalement la conscience gagna et ma douce battit des paupières pour ouvrir les yeux et me regarder. Un sourire tendre apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle s'étira mais gémit de douleur.

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?soufflais-je en la tirant plus proche de moi.

_ J'ai l'impression d'être passée sous un camion, gémit ma belle.

Je ris en comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il était vrai que certaines de nos frasques de la veille avaient nécessité pas mal de souplesse… Sookie me lança un regard mauvais et me frappa sur le torse. Je la retournai avec ma vitesse vampirique mais je n'eu pas l'avantage de l'effet de surprise puisque ses nouvelles capacités lui permettaient de distinguer parfaitement chacun de mes mouvements.

_ Je reviens, promis-je avant de l'embrasser et de prendre le chemin de la salle de bain.

Là-bas je prenais quelques huiles parfumées avant de revenir aux côtés de Sookie. Ma belle s'était mise sur le ventre pendant que je m'étais absenté et elle avait mit son visage dans ses bras. J'en profitai pour m'installer près d'elle et utilisai les huiles que j'avais récupérées pour lui masser sensuellement le dos. Elle gémit de plaisir sous mon contact expert et se détendit progressivement sous mes doigts.

_ Tu es décidément très doué avec tes doigts, me complimenta mon aimée ludique.

_ Et tu n'as encore rien vu, souris-je suggestif.

Je descendis mes massages juste un peu plus bas ce qui la fit gémir de plus belle. Je me mis à califourchon au-dessus de son bassin sans mettre mon poids et poursuivais mes massages en insistant sur sa colonne vertébral. Je sentais chacun de ses muscles se détendre à mon toucher donc je savais que j'étais parvenu à lui faire oublier ses courbatures. Par notre lien de sang je sentais la luxure rouler sur son corps par vagues successives. Je savais qu'elle ne tarderait pas à céder à ses pulsions et m'en réjouissais d'avance. Avant que je réalise ce qui se passait mon amante se redressait et attrapai ma longueur pour y appliquer une forte pression. Mes crocs chutèrent en moins d'une seconde. Sookie savait qu'elle avait marqué des points et me relâcha. Je passais mes mains sur la face intérieure de ses cuisses pour les lui faire écarter et me plaçai entre ses jambes, toujours derrière elle. Après l'avoir légèrement inclinée vers l'avant je la pénétrai et la rasseyais sur moi. A ce moment là je regrettai amèrement de ne pas avoir pensé plus tôt à poser un miroir sur le mur face à nous. Je me fis la promesse mentale d'en parler avec Sookie dans les plus brefs délais, pour l'instant le plus important était de combler ma compagne insatiable. Nous fîmes l'amour lentement. Ses hanches répondaient sans précipitation à mes coups de rein et mes mains roulaient ses mamelons durcis par le plaisir. Quand je la sentis sur le bord je pressai mon pouce contre son clitoris, et ce geste, combiné à la morsure que je lui infligeai dans le cou, la fit venir violemment.

Je me laissai tomber en arrière sur le lit, entrainant avec moi le corps tremblant de mon amante. Malgré ma déception due à l'absence de miroir pour renvoyer la scène j'étais néanmoins heureux que le lit soit assez grand parce que je ne pense pas que j'aurais été en mesure de pivoter pour éviter de tomber au sol. Sookie se remit en quelques minutes de la jouissance que je venais de lui offrir et se retourna dans mes bras pour finir par me chevaucher. Elle avait un sourire très aguicheur et me jaugeai comme si elle se demandait à quelle sauce elle allait me manger.

_ Plus de courbatures ?souris-je en caressant distraitement sa cuisse droite.

_ Je vais beaucoup mieux, ronronna-t-elle. Merci pour ce massage, poursuivit-elle en commençant à me mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

_ Mmm, gémis-je appréciateur. Tu vas me rendre fou Sookie…

_ Imagines que ce soit ce que je veux…

_ Tu as faim ?la questionnais-je suggestif en laissant ma main gauche remonter sur ses fesses.

_ J'ai le droit au petit-déjeuner au lit ?se réjouit-elle.

_ Ça dépend… Tu seras une gentille fille si je te laisse avoir ton petit-déjeuner au lit ?

_ Promis !

_ Gentille fille, ris-je.

Je l'embrassai tendrement en la câlinant avec douceur. Tout était toujours si simple avec elle. J'aimais vivre ainsi, il n'y avait rien que j'échangerai, tout était parfait. Je finis par libérer ses lèvres charnues pour la laisser se nourrir. Elle fit descendre très doucement ses canines en m'ignorant consciencieusement puis caressa ma gorge à la recherche du point parfait pour mordre. Quand elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait elle sourit joyeusement et se frotta délicieusement à moi. Elle comptait se nourrir dans tous les sens du terme…

Je ne fus pas long à être prêt pour la satisfaire et elle me mordit en même temps qu'elle s'empalait sur ma longueur. C'était tout bonnement parfait. Nous n'avions pas encore eu le temps d'explorer beaucoup de positions mais celles que j'avais montré à Sookie était déjà parfaitement maîtrisées. Ma belle amante savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait ce qui me rabaissait presque à l'état de jouet pour elle. Toutes les sensations exquises qu'elle m'offrait me conduire rapidement sur le bord et j'inversai nos positions pour accélérer notre ballet et ainsi l'amener avec moi dans l'extase.

Nous restâmes enlacés pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Pam fasse brutalement irruption dans la chambre sans réaliser ce qu'elle interrompait. Toujours l'art d'arriver au mauvais moment.

_ Pam !grognais-je. Dégages d'ici !

_ Oh !souffla Pam en remarquant notre posture. Je dérange peut-être ?

Pendant ce temps Sookie recommençait ses taquineries. Mon corps cachant le sien de la vue de Pam, ma fille ignorait que la main de ma tentatrice serpentait vers le bas de mon ventre et que ses dents mordillaient mes mamelons.

_ Oui, répondis-je la voix rauque.

_ Tu venais pour quoi ?la questionna Sookie feintant à la perfection l'innocence.

Son imitation aurait été parfaite si dans les secondes qui suivirent ses canines n'avaient pas éraflées ma poitrine. Je pris son bras pour le passer derrière ma nuque puis appuyai sur le bas de son dos pour lui faire écarter les jambes. Je poussai ma longueur contre elle pour lui faire connaitre l'étendu de ses charmes sur moi. Cette fois-ci elle s'agrippa à mes épaules et oublia subitement ses taquineries.

_ Je me disais que je pourrais t'enlever quelques petites heures à ton viking histoire d'aller faire les magasins, poursuivit Pam inconsciente de nos activités.

Si j'avais put imaginer que Sookie abandonnerait ses provocations perverses, eh bien maintenant je savais qu'elle était bien loin de laisser tomber. Elle m'entoura de ses jambes et me serra contre elle pour me pousser encore plus à bout.

_ Ne me défies pas à ce jeu là, grognais-je d'une voix sourde propre à exprimer la gravité de l'avertissement.

_ Tu n'oseras pas !me défia-t-elle joueuse.

_ Ah tu croies !souris-je en arquant un sourcil.

_ Ne me dîtes pas que…, commença Pam en comprenant ce qui se tramait.

Mais je l'avais devancée en me reculant pour mieux la pénétrer. Sookie gémit en me griffant les épaules et rejeta sa tête en arrière.

_ C'est pas vrai !soupira Pam en décidant de nous laisser seuls.

Dès que la porte se referma derrière Pam je m'immobilisai, désireux de faire supplier mon amante après la torture qu'elle m'avait infligée.

_ Eric !geignit ma compagne, frustrée. Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ?

_ Ne m'as-tu pas mit au défi tout à l'heure ?jouais-je.

_ Oh Eric je t'en prie !râla Sookie d'humeur boudeuse. Tu comptes me le faire payer maintenant ou on peut remettre ça à plus tard ?

_ Impatiente ?

_ Eric je te préviens, si tu ne bouges pas tes fesses d'ici 30 secondes je pars avec Pam et ce n'est pas quelques heures que je m'absenterais mais quelques semaines !

Je pris cette menace très au sérieux. Déjà que je n'envisageai pas me séparer d'elle pour quelques heures alors je n'imaginai même pas la laisser partir loin de moi pendant plusieurs semaines ! Comme j'avais trop peur qu'elle s'exécute je me remis à bouger en elle, à un rythme effréné que même moi je me demandais comment je le tenais. Dès que nous attînmes le haut de la vague je m'en voulu de l'avoir si peu ménagée. Déjà qu'elle se plaignait de courbatures, nos activités n'allaient vraiment rien faire pour arranger ses douleurs.

Sookie nous fit rouler pour qu'elle se retrouve au-dessus de moi puis me tira hors du lit. N'étant pas décidé à la laisser quitter cette chambre je l'amenai à moi et recommençai à l'embrasser. Sookie me repoussa en éclatant de rire et me tira hors du lit.

_ Allé viens !m'incita-t-elle joyeuse. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me laver le dos…

_ Dans ce cas, souris-je en utilisant ma vitesse surhumaine pour l'attraper et filer sous la douche.

Sookie rit de mon engouement et céda sous mes baisers.

_ Je t'aime, déclara-t-elle avec passion entre deux baisers.

_ Je t'aime tellement ma Sookie, répondis-je avant de l'embrasser longuement.

Nous sortîmes de la douche au terme d'une étreinte passionnée. Sookie me réprimanda à plusieurs reprises lorsqu'il fut temps de s'habiller puisque je n'étais vraiment pas ravi à l'idée de quitter cette pièce et arrêter le nudisme. Pam me donna un regard meurtrier lorsque nous apparûmes devant elle.

_ Déjà !ironisa-t-elle. Je ne pensais plus revoir Sookie avant la fin de l'année !

_ J'aurais quelque chose à te demander Pam…, hésitais-je.

_ Après ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure tu oses encore prétendre que je te dois des faveurs !s'écria-t-elle.

_ C'est une faveur que je te demande autant en mon nom qu'en celui de Sookie.

Cette fois-ci Pam se garda de lancer une remarque assassine.

_ Quel genre de faveur ?

_ J'ai besoin de faux papiers d'identité et d'une réservation à la mairie pour un mariage humain-vampire.

Pam resta bouche-bée. Très bien. C'était plutôt la réaction de Sookie que je redoutai. J'aurais dû lui en parler avant de commander à Pam d'organiser tout ça. Je me tournai vers elle pour la voir les yeux perdus dans le vide, sans expression particulière sur ses traits qui pourrait m'aider à analyser ses émotions. Du côté de notre lien de sang il n'y avait rien non plus pour m'éclairer puisqu'elle était d'un calme olympien. Lorsqu'elle perçu mon regard attentif sur sa personne elle parut se réveiller et me sourit avant de venir se blottir dans mes bras.

_ Si tu veux on peut repousser, proposais-je.

_ Pourquoi on repousserait ?s'étonna-t-elle en relevant la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux.

_ Si tu n'es pas certaine.

_ Je n'ai jamais été si sûre de mes choix Eric, me sourit-elle.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et atteint mes lèvres pour m'embrasser avec tendresse. Pam soupira et tira Sookie loin de moi.

_ Vous êtes bien mignons mais je n'ai pas tellement envie que vous me refassiez la même chose que tout à l'heure alors tout le monde garde ses mains sur soi et tout ira bien.

_ Tu n'as rien à faire ?lui demandais-je pour me débarrasser d'elle.

Pam comprit l'allusion et se précipita dehors, excitée à l'idée du mariage à venir. Sookie rit de son entrain et me sauta dans les bras.

_ Je t'aime, _mon_ _futur_ _mari_, sourit-elle joyeuse.

_ Je t'aime aussi, _ma future femme_, répondis-je avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Le baiser s'intensifia mais nous fîmes tout de même en sorte de garder nos vêtements sur nous, il ne s'agirait pas que Pam nous attrape une seconde fois.

_ Sookie Nordman, dis-je en testant comment ça sonnait. Oui, j'aime beaucoup, souris-je avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Sookie sépara nos lèvres et rit de ma possessivité. Je posai mon front contre le sien et fermai les yeux en savourant en savourant l'instant présent. Trop tôt à mon goût Sookie descendit de mes bras et repartit dans notre chambre. Etait-ce une invitation à la débauche ? Vu le regard qu'elle me donna quand je passai mes mains sous son haut ce n'en n'était pas une. Alors que je lui offrais gratuitement mon corps elle choisit de prendre ses tennis et de me donner les miennes. Je les enfilai en vitesse et pris sa main pour la guider dehors. Ma belle amante avait envie d'une promenade au clair de lune. Je n'allais certainement pas lui refuser puisque de toute façon je passai du temps avec elle ce qui me suffirait…pour l'instant…

Notre promenade aboutit à la cascade. J'aimais beaucoup cet endroit. C'était ici que nous étions venus pour passer notre première soirée ensemble depuis son séjour chez les membres de la Confrérie du soleil, ici que nous nous étions rapprochés avant qu'elle me choisisse et tue Bill pour me sauver la vie. Et enfin c'était ici que nous avions eu notre première fois, ici qu'elle avait accepté de m'aimer pour ce que j'étais et de boire mon sang pour nous unir selon nos lois. Je gardai de très bons souvenirs de nos venues précédentes en ces lieux et ça me donnait des idées pour l'avenir…

Je fus étonné de voir Sookie passer son haut par-dessus sa tête et commencer à déboutonner son jean.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ma chérie ?m'enquis-je curieux et très excité.

_ J'ai envie de sauter. Tu sautes avec moi ?

Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais mais ça pourrait se régler une fois en bas. Je me débarrassai de mes vêtements avant de la saisir par la taille et de sauter sans l'avertir. Mon aimée s'accrocha à moi pendant la chute, pas apeurée pour un sou. Nous restâmes longtemps immergés mais ce n'était plus un problème puisque maintenant Sookie était pratiquement un vampire. Ma douce amante ne fut pas gênée par l'eau et m'embrassa tendrement. Je nous remontai juste suffisamment pour avoir la tête hors de l'eau et la plaquai contre un bord du bassin formé au pied de la cascade. D'une main je la retenais par les fesses pendant que de l'autre je massai son antre et que ma langue et mes dents s'activaient sur son clitoris. Depuis ma place immergée je pouvais quand même la voir se tortiller et rejeter la tête dans le plaisir alors que ses mains s'agrippaient avec force à l'herbe présente sur le bord du bassin. Quand je la sentis proche de jouir je sortais la tête de l'eau et la pénétrai dans un même mouvement. Elle cria et s'accrocha à mes épaules de toutes ses forces. J'enroulai ses jambes autour de mon bassin avant de mettre mes mains sur ses hanches pour mieux bouger en elle.

_ Tu aimes ce que je te fais ?ronronnais-je

_ Oh ! Ne t'arrête surtout pas !gémit mon aimée suppliante.

_ Regardes-moi mon amour, exigeais-je en bougeant au ralenti.

Je savais que c'était dur pour elle de m'obéir quand le plaisir paralysait son corps mais pour moi il était essentiel qu'elle me regarde. Les yeux ne mentaient pas, un amant pouvait simuler le plaisir mais ses yeux eux ne s'accorderont pas avec ses gémissements. J'aimais énormément voir la luxure voiler les yeux de mon aimée, ils avaient un éclat si sauvage dans ces moments-là. Nous jouîmes puissamment puis je reposai mon front contre le sien tout en fermant les yeux. Je sentis la main de ma douce caresser l'arrière de ma nuque avec affection, j'aimais ces moments tendres qui suivaient l'amour. En fait j'aimais tous les moments que je passai avec elle, de son réveil à son assoupissement dans mes bras. Malheureusement pour moi l'air eut vite fait de se rafraichir et Sookie frissonna de la brise fraiche qui souffla sue son corps dénudé. Je la couvris dans mon étreinte et sortis de l'eau pour récupérer nos vêtements et finalement rentrer.

_ Veux-tu voir ta bague ce soir mon amour ?susurrais-je durant le vol, une petite idée derrière la tête.

Sookie tourna la tête vers moi et m'observa, suspicieuse.

_ Je n'ai vraiment aucune arrière pensée ma chérie !ris-je.

_ En es-tu vraiment certain ?

_ Je songeai à la bague que je souhaitai te donner alors je me suis juste demandé si tu la voulais ce soir.

Je perçu l'étincelle de curiosité dans les yeux de mon aimée et sus que c'était gagné. Pas besoin de réponse, nos yeux parlaient pour nous. Un baiser la déconcentra et très vite après nous fûmes arrivés à destination. Loin de moi l'intention de remettre le couvert dans l'immédiat mais la passion que me transmit Sookie dans ce baisé coupa court à mes projets précédents. Cette fois-ci son jean ne survécu pas, pas moins que son haut et mes vêtements d'ailleurs.

_ Eric !me réprimanda Sookie choquée par mon empressement.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus car je m'enfonçai déjà au plus profond d'elle.

_ Tu es fâchée pour tes vêtements mon amour ?jouais-je sans cesser de bouger.

_ Non, mentit ma douce en déplaçant son bassin pour répondre à mes coups de rein.

_ Tu es certaine ?insistais-je.

_ Oui, gémit-elle en nouant ses doigts à mes cheveux.

_ Parfait, décrétais-je. Ouvres-les yeux pour moi mon amante.

Sookie obéit parfaitement à mon ordre ce qui me donna encore plus de fantasme sur ce qu'on pourrait faire dans notre chambre. J'accélérai le rythme et quand je la sentis sur le point de jouir je fis un petit test.

_ Regardes-moi amante, commandais-je d'une voix très autoritaire. Jouis pour moi, serres-toi autour de ma queue dur pour toi.

Mon aimée fut parfaitement réceptive à ma domination et nous explosâmes en même temps. Ce fut délicieux. J'avais envie d'encore plus après cette expérimentation exquise mais ma Sookie avait besoin de repos et je voulais lui donner sa bague avant que le jour se lève. Je la pris tendrement dans mes bras, délaissant les lambeaux de nos vêtements derrière nous, et la portai dans notre chambre où je l'allongeai doucement sur le lit. Je m'installai à ses côtés pour la regarder reprendre contenance. Elle était parfaite. Belle à outrance, intelligente et sensuelle à la fois, mieux encore : elle m'aimait, et ça tombait bien puisque je l'aimais aussi.

_ Je croyais que tu n'avais pas d'arrières pensées, se moqua Sookie en reprenant le contrôle.

_ C'était un accident, souris-je amusé. _Un délicieux accident… _

Sookie rit de mon ton sensuel et m'attira à elle pour partager un tendre baisé.

_ Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle contre mes lèvres.

_ Je t'aime aussi, _ma_ Sookie.

_ C'est un truc de vampire ou de viking d'être aussi possessif ?rit mon aimée.

_ Un peu des deux j'imagine, plaisantais-je en embrassant la ligne de son cou. Mais tu es à moi…

_ Donc tu es à moi !

_ Je suis tout à toi, dans tous les sens du terme, _ou toutes les positions qui te feront envie…_

Après un moment de taquinerie et de petites plaisanteries coquines je laissai _ma_ Sookie au lit pour chercher la bague que j'avais en tête. Il s'agissait d'un de mes butins de guerre de mon époque humaine. Sachant précisément ce que je voulais je récupérai rapidement les deux bagues. Celle que je destinai à Sookie était d'or massif et un diamant magnifique l'ornait. Des inscriptions coïncidentes avec ma propre alliance faisaient le tour de l'anneau. Sookie avait fermé les yeux pendant mon absence mais les rouvrit à mon approche, comme si elle pouvait sentir ma présence avec précision. Cet aspect me plaisait beaucoup.

Je m'agenouillai à côté du lit mais elle me tira à elle pour que je m'installe près d'elle. Les larmes de bonheur qui coulèrent de ses yeux turquoise quand je lui passai la bague au doigt valait tout l'or du monde. Comble de chance pour moi la bague lui allait à la perfection, pas la moindre retouche à faire. Sookie récupéra ma version de l'anneau et la passa à son tour à mon annulaire gauche. Je devais avoir l'air d'un débile à sourire autant mais peu m'importait. J'essuyai les larmes de Sookie avec mes pouces et la pris dans mes bras pour l'embrasser avec amour et dévotion.

Je pris ma Sookie dans une étreinte protectrice avant de nous enfouir sous les draps pour dormir au chaud –enfin… c'était l'impression que ça donnait : l'intimité et la chaleur d'un foyer- puis j'observais ma future femme s'endormir paisiblement dans mes bras, un sourire heureux accroché aux lèvres. Je ne tardai pas à la suivre, heureux comme jamais je ne l'avais été auparavant.


	26. Mariage humain

Chapitre 25 : Mariage humain

Je dormais paisiblement, mon aimée assoupie dans mes bras, quand un bruit soudain nous réveilla en sursaut. Pam venait d'entre à toute vitesse dans la chambre, faisant claquer la porte au passage.

_ Mademoiselle Sookie Rasencroft !annonça Pam en brandissant les nouveaux papiers de Sookie.

_ Rasencroft ?ris-je.

_ J'aurais bien aimée l'avoir pour sœur !s'expliqua Pam.

_ J'en suis flattée, sourit mon aimée avec sa douceur habituelle. Et je serais ravie de porter ton nom pour quelques heures Pam.

_ Merci de t'être occupée de ça Pam, soufflais-je les yeux fermés en reprenant Sookie dans mes bras avec l'espoir que Pam nous laisserait flâner au lit un peu plus longtemps.

_ Debout !m'incendia cette dernière. Je dois préparer Sookie et je n'ai que deux heures pour tout finir alors laisse-nous seules.

_ Le mariage est dans deux heures !m'écriais-je.

_ No stress Eric ! Ton costume t'attend dans la chambre d'amis mais je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de Sookie pour les deux heures à venir. On se retrouve à la mairie de Jackson dans deux heures pour signer les papiers.

_ Pourquoi on ne reste pas dans le coin ?l'interrogea mon aimée.

_ Le mariage vampire-humain n'est pas encore légal dans le secteur, répondit Pam avec la douceur qu'elle destinait exclusivement à ma douce. Maintenant dégages Eric !

J'attirai mon aimée à moi pour l'embrasser tendrement mais Pam me l'arracha pratiquement des bras. Je lui grognai dessus mais consentis à partir en croisant le regard amusé de ma douce. Je sentis la luxure de ma compagne quand je me levais, toujours nu, pour rejoindre la chambre d'amis et prenais mon temps pour bien la faire saliver.

A peine eu-je fermé la porte que je m'ennuyai déjà d'elle. Je n'avais qu'une envie : la rejoindre dans notre chambre et lui faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus bouger le petit doigt. Malheureusement pour moi, Pam gardait mon aimée prisonnière et je doute qu'elle soit d'humeur à me laisser ravager le corps de mon amante à volonté. Après avoir soupiré lourdement je me dirigeai vers la chambre d'amis.

Le costume que Pam m'avait acheté devait venir d'un grand couturier vu la richesse des tissus mais je m'en souciais peu, le plus important pour moi était la signature des papiers faisant Sookie mienne légalement et qui aurait lieu dans un peu moins de deux heures. Pour en revenir au costume, Pam m'en avait choisi un blanc à trois pièces et accompagné d'une chemise noire. On aurait pu penser que le blanc n'allait pas à un vampire parce qu'il avait la peau trop pâle mais la chemise donnait suffisamment de contraste pour effacer cet aspect de ma nature. Je ne mis pas la veste, optant pour un look décontracté en ne gardant que le veston et la chemise dont j'avais retroussé les manches et laissé quelques boutons ouverts en haut. Après avoir méticuleusement vérifié mon reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain –je voulais que mon aimée aie envie de me sauter dessus et de ravager mon corps dès qu'elle me verrait- je brossai mes cheveux pour les tresser ensuite. Le tout donnait un air assez sexy sans entrer dans le provocateur. J'étais fier de moi dans l'ensemble mais un coup d'œil à la pendule me fit déchanter. Il restait encore 1h ½ avant la signature des papiers à la mairie.

Je sortais de la chambre d'amis dans l'intention de rejoindre le salon pour regarder la télé mais croisai Jason. Pour une surprise, c'était _**vraiment**_ une surprise. Il m'accueillit chaleureusement et discuta avec moi d'une façon si naturelle que s'en était troublant. Pam l'avait visiblement briffé puisque une demi-heure avant l'heure où nous étions attendus à la mairie il me conduisit au bâtiment.

Mon aimée, Amélia et Pam nous rejoignirent une fois que nous nous installâmes dans l'édifice. Ma Sookie était superbe : sa robe blanche était une robe à dos nu, nouée dans sa nuque par un élégant nœud, mais ne descendait pas au-delà de ses genoux et clairsemée de perles nacrées dessinant de merveilleuses arabesque. Et que dire de ses cheveux ? Ils étaient tout simplement parfaits. Pam les avaient sculptés comme s'ils s'agissaient de ressorts qui entouraient son visage avec grâce. Mais le plus beau dans tout ça fut son sourire quand elle m'aperçut. J'avais rarement vu ses yeux pétiller de temps de joie et d'émerveillement et je me promis de ne vivre que pour ce regard à l'avenir.

Je pris ses mains dans les miennes avec douceur et lui fit un sourire transcrivant la force de mon amour pour elle qu'elle s'empressa de me rendre. Le maire fit une courte énumération des obligations que nous incombaient cette alliance et nous laissa signer les papiers officialisant notre union. Pam fut mon témoin et Jason celui de mon aimée. Dès que nous fûmes débarrassés de cette corvée administrative j'attirai mon aimée à moi pour l'embrasser avec amour et dévotion. Ça aurait vraiment été un moment parfait si Pam n'en avait pas profité pour nous mitrailler de photos pour ''immortaliser l'instant''.

Pam avait réservé dans un restaurant pour une petite réception entre nous ce qui me frustra au plus haut point. Moi tout ce que je voulais c'était rentrer et consommer mon union avec la femme que j'aimais mais bien sûr Pam ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Ma seule consolation fut d'être assis aux côtés de mon aimée, ce qui me permit de jouer un peu. Pour commencer ma main se posa innocemment sur la partie de sa cuisse recouverte par la robe mais elle chuta peu à peu sans que Sookie y fasse vraiment attention. Toujours aussi innocemment elle remonta mais cette fois-ci sous la robe. A mi-parcours je sentis la main de mon aimée se poser sur mon entrejambe stimulée. Je relevai les yeux pour voir ses expressions faciales mais en apparence elle était calme et parlait gaiment avec Pam. Bonne comédienne mon aimée… Voyons si elle réussira à garder le fil de la conversation avec ce que je lui réservai…

Ma main poursuivit son ascension mais stoppa net quand elle sentit un bout de tissu sur le haut de sa cuisse. C'était une fine dentelle …. Oh bordel ! Elle n'avait pas fait ça ! Visiblement si puisque mon aimée imposa plus de pression sur mon entrejambe en comprenant mon arrêt. Des porte-jarretelles, elle avait osé mettre des porte-jarretelles ! Mais ne réalisait-elle pas à quel point elle me donnait des envies débridées ? Même devant témoins je l'aurais volontiers renversée pour lui faire l'amour comme un dingue à même la table.

J'arrêtai immédiatement mes taquineries. Si j'étais monté un peu plus haut et que j'avais découvert qu'elle ne portait pas de sous-vêtement je n'aurais pas été en mesure de me retenir. La main de mon aimée caressa encore un peu la bosse de mon pantalon avant de cesser ses bêtises pour adopter un comportement plus raisonnable. Les heures défilaient et je n'avais toujours pas eu un seul moment en tête à tête –ou corps à corps plutôt- avec ma femme. J'allais exploser ! La frustration était trop grande, mon désir pour elle me consumait ! Quand j'étais humain on mettait beaucoup moins de temps à sceller l'union physiquement. Voir Sookie épanouie grâce à la présence de son frère me permit de me contrôler. Je ne voulais pas gâcher le souvenir de cette soirée par mon impatience.

Je faillis prendre Jason dans mes bras quand il bailla bruyamment vers 2h du matin. Ça mit fin à notre petite réception. Je prévins Pam à voix basse que je ne voulais être dérangé sous aucun prétexte pour les deux semaines à venir puis terminai de recevoir les vœux et félicitations des deux seuls humains. Quand nous fûmes finalement seuls à nous promener calmement dans les rues de Jackson j'attirai ma femme dans une ruelle déserte et la plaquai contre un mur.

_ Ma femme, ronronnais-je en frottant mon érection à sa jambe. Dès que nous serons à la maison je t'enfermerai dans notre chambre et je te ferai l'amour sans relâche dans le lit conjugal. Je vais passer les prochaines semaines à te montrer à quel point tu m'appartiens et je peux d'ores et déjà te dire que tu ne vas pas quitter la chambre avant longtemps.

Mon aimée gémit à ma déclaration combinée à ma friction. J'avais envie de la prendre sur le champ mais je voulais quelque chose de mieux pour notre nuit de noce.

_ Que des promesses !haleta ma douce. Moi je veux des actes !

Elle était si sexy quand elle commençait à me provoquer. Ses mains me caressaient déjà avec insistance et j'avais envie de ses lèvres partout sur moi. Je l'attirai à moi pour un baisé dur et passionné tout en la récupérant dans mes bras pour rentrer par la voie des airs. Je ramenai mon précieux butin dans mon antre et verrouillai toutes les entrées avant de me précipiter dans la chambre. Quand la porte se referma derrière nous mon aimée descendit de mes bras et me tira jusqu'au lit par le col de ma chemise. Alors que je croyais qu'elle m'y rejoindrait elle me fit assoir dessus, seul, et resta debout devant moi, défaisant le nœud retenant sa robe qui tomba au sol en révélant ses courbes parfaites très peu couvertes. Je ne m'étais pas trompé sur les porte-jarretelles mais je ne m'attendais pas au ravissant string blanc qui faisait à lui tout seul office de sous-vêtements. Mon aimée n'avait évidemment pas pu mettre de soutient gorge avec sa robe à dos nu. Le plus excitant était de la voir en mode prédatrice, toujours dans ses talons hauts…

Ma femme me chevaucha sensuellement et descendit ses mains jusqu'à ma braguette qu'elle défit après avoir déboutonné le bouton qui la surplombait. Elle fut plus que ravi de constater que je ne portai absolument rien en dessous et quitta sa position pour s'agenouiller entre mes jambes sans jamais lâcher mon regard. Elle me prit dans sa bouche si chaude et commença à me lécher lentement, me massant avec ses mains douces. C'était Vahalla ! Je voulais cette femme si fort que s'en était douloureux. Maintenant elle était à moi aux yeux des siens et bientôt elle le serait aux yeux des miens.

Ma douce amante m'offrit une jouissance spectaculaire avant de revenir sur mes genoux. J'avais du mal à me reprendre mais mon aimée s'occupait en m'ôtant consciencieusement tout ce qui couvrait mon corps pour les éloigner suffisamment du lit. J'imagine qu'elle devait les aimer pour vouloir leur épargner la vie. Je ne pense pas pouvoir en faire autant avec ce minuscule bout de tissu qu'elle appelait string. Dès que mon corps répondit à nouveau je la renversai sous moi et m'accrochai à ses seins que je suçai jusqu'à les voir se tenir debout. Je couvrais ensuite le chemin jusqu'à ma terre promise de baisés humides avant de me débarrasser de son string. Comme je l'avais prévu il ne survécu pas à la violence de mon désir. Je léchai le produit de son excitation et entrai un doigt en elle. Mon aimée s'était redressée sur ses avant-bras en m'observait avec concupiscence. Je suçai avidement son clitoris, caressant son antre en ajoutant un doigt, et poursuivais mes soins en me régalant de ses gémissements jusqu'à son explosion. Je nettoyai avec fierté le produit de la jouissance que je venais de lui donner et me rappelai qu'il me restait encore les porte-jarretelles à faire disparaitre avant de pouvoir me délecter de son corps entièrement nu pour mon plus grand plaisir. Je descendis lentement mes canines en sachant qu'elle me regardait et commençai à monter depuis sa cheville en laissant ma langue apprécier la douceur de sa peau puis baissai avec une lenteur calculée le porte-jarretelle sans quitter son regard. J'appliquai la même méthode pour l'autre, faisant s'impatienter mon amante éternelle.

Elle me tira à elle et m'embrassa avec force en me retournant. Une fois qu'elle fut installée sur mon bassin, ma longueur appuyée contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse, elle brisa le baisé pour me regarder avec des yeux brûlants de passion.

_ Baise-moi Eric, me commanda-t-elle.

_ Oh non amante, souris-je méchamment. Je ne vais pas baiser ma femme, je vais lui faire l'amour jusqu'à l'aube. Demain peut-être, mais pas ce soir mon amour…

Mon aimée gémit de frustration en rejetant la tête en arrière mais j'en profitai pour inverser nos positions et entrelacer mes doigts aux siens pour retenir ses mains en haut de sa tête. Elle m'entoura de ses jambes pour nous rapprocher et je nous unissais peu après par une lente et délicieuse pénétration. Mes grognements rejoignirent ses gémissements et une danse langoureuse s'instaura sans difficulté. Nos corps étaient en parfaite harmonie. Je la mordis à mon paroxysme et sentis ses canines s'enfoncer dans ma gorge pour en faire autant. Emporté par ma passion j'avais faillis oublier qu'elle avait absolument besoin d'une dose de sang chaque soir pour assurer sa bonne santé. Nos ébats de la veille avait sans doute fourni suffisamment de sang pour qu'elle tienne jusque là et ne souffre pas des vertiges qui l'avaient prise d'assaut la dernière fois qu'elle avait tardé à prendre mon sang.

J'eu tout juste le temps d'enlacer fermement ma femme avant que le sommeil nous emporte.


	27. Petit imprévu

Chapitre 26 : Petit imprévu

Je sentais de petites mains tièdes parcourir mon dos, caressant mes muscles avec une légèreté gourmande. Sans ouvrir les yeux je laissai mes lèvres parcourir la peau de son cou, provoquant un soupir d'aise chez mon amante. Nous étions toujours dans la même position que la veille, enlacés étroitement, mon aimée sous moi et nos corps toujours rejoints délicieusement.

_ Bonjour mon mari, susurra mon aimée à mon oreille.

_ Bonjour ma femme, répondis-je en resserrant mon étreinte avec possessivité.

_ Petit-déjeuner au lit ?proposa-t-elle ludique.

_ Oh oui !

A peine eu-je prononcé ces paroles que je roulais sur le dos pour l'avoir au-dessus de moi. J'aimais cette position, mon aimée était si sensuelle quand elle prenait les commandes… Ce fut justement ce qu'elle fit, bougeant d'abord lentement pour laisser le plaisir monter puis frénétiquement quand son corps s'embrasa de désir. Ses crocs étaient déjà bas quand je me redressai pour me mettre à hauteur de ses yeux et ce fut sans surprise qu'elle me mordit à la gorge, m'apportant une divine jouissance qui l'entraina à son tour. Nous nous effondrâmes sur le matelas, appréciant juste de pouvoir prendre notre temps pour nous aimer en douceur.

Je roulai et sortis à regret de son corps pour la couvrir de baisés. Après lui avoir adressé un sourire méchant je m'abaissai un peu plus pour me placer entre ses jambes. Sans accorder la moindre attention à son sexe brûlant pour moi, je me dirigeai vers sa cheville et suçai avidement la peau située un peu au dessus avant d'y planter mes canines pour en extraire deux petites gouttes de sang. Mon aimée gémit en se tortillant sous moi. Continuant mon ascension en grimpant de 10 cm, je reproduis la même chose en prenant un peu plus de sang. Je montais ainsi jusqu'à sa fémorale sur laquelle je m'attardai plus particulièrement. Je savais que mon aimée était proche donc je fis semblant d'accéder à sa demande silencieuse en approchant ma langue de son clitoris mais ne le touchait pas. Mon amante poussa un cri de frustration en me voyant jouer avec ses nerfs et plongea sa main vers le bas pour finir le travail elle-même. J'attrapai vivement son poignet, lui grognant dessus pour l'avertir de ne pas jouer à ça avec moi. Je voulais bien la voir se toucher à cet endroit mais que dans certains contextes et celui-ci ne faisait pas parti de ma liste. Finalement je ne léchai pas le délicieux nectar qui roulait sur les cuisses de mon amante et mordis directement dans sa chair. Mon aimée hurla son plaisir et jouit avec une violence inouïe. Elle trembla des répliques un bon moment pendant que je me nourrissais du plaisir que je venais de lui offrir.

Elle se remit après quelques minutes et se leva pour prendre quelque chose dans l'armoire. Je la rattrapai pour la plaquer sur le lit.

_ Tu ne quitteras pas ce lit avant la fin de la semaine, grognais-je possessif.

_ S'il-te-plaît Eric, minauda-t-elle. Je veux juste récupérer quelque chose et je reviens au lit…

Je ne pus résister à ses yeux de chiens battus et la laisser finalement se lever. Mon aimée me cacha délibérément ce qu'elle prenait dans l'armoire et fit une pause à hauteur de mes vêtements pour récupérer ma ceinture.

_ Tu me fais confiance Eric ?sourit-elle sensuelle.

_ Toujours mon amour.

_ Alors allonge-toi et ne bouge plus…

Je m'exécutai sans la quitter du regard puis elle me rejoignit, me chevauchant avant de récupérer mes poignets pour les attacher aux barreaux du lit avec la ceinture. J'aurais pu facilement me libérer mais s'il s'agissait du fantasme de ma femme alors je me plierais à ses exigences. Elle me montra enfin ce qu'elle dissimulait dans son dos. C'était un foulard qu'elle s'empressa de nouer autour de ma tête pour me rendre aveugle. Je grondais, mécontent de ne plus voir mon amante.

_ Ne t'agite pas comme ça, ronronna-t-elle. Tu sais bien que quand tu es privé d'un sens les autres sont décuplés…

Juste après avoir dit ça je la sentis s'attaquer à mon téton droit, le suçant avidement. Elle ignora mes supplications et refusa de me mordre. Alors que je ne sentais plus le poids de son corps sur le mien deux fines aiguilles s'enfoncèrent dans ma cuisse gauche. Je grognai en serrant fortement le barreau du lit mais luttais pour me retenir de me libérer de mes liens. Mon aimée remonta sur mes genoux et lécha ma longueur sans s'y attarder à ma grande déception. Je sentis ensuite ses canines gratter ma peau, remontant vers mes tétons dont elle mordit le gauche fortement. Mon sang roula sur mon torse ce qui donna l'occasion à mon aimée de me lécher assez lentement pour me torturer. Ses lèvres embrassèrent ensuite la peau de mon cou avant qu'elle y plonge ses canines, me faisant hurler son nom dans le plaisir.

_ Enlève-moi ça mon amour, grognais-je tout d'un coup trop excité pour rester aveugle.

_ Je commence à peine à m'amuser mon chéri…

Elle se déplaça à vitesse surhumaine pour s'occuper de mon érection douloureuse. Je pense que je déformais les barreaux du lit tant je les serrai… Mon aimée m'amena à l'extase dans sa bouche avant de poursuivre ses massages et de m'entourer de sa terre promise. Ses mouvements sur mon bassin étaient lents et je me doutai qu'elle prenait plaisir à me torturer de la sorte. Elle m'attira une fois de plus au septième ciel avant de se laisser reposer sur moi. Je me défis de mes liens pour profiter du câlinage suivant le sexe.

_ Tu sais que les sens d'un vampire sont toujours à leur maximum, quelle que soit la situation ?haletais-je en caressant son dos.

_ J'avais juste envie d'essayer… De t'avoir tout pour moi, à ma merci…

_ Je suis entièrement à toi mon amour, je serai toujours à toi… Je t'aime.

_ Je t'aime aussi mon viking. Parle-moi de ta vie humaine, me pria-t-elle en relevant ses yeux saphir vers mon visage.

_ Que veux-tu savoir mon amour ?

_ Ce que tu te souviens de ton enfance, ton passé de guerrier, les femmes que tu as aimées, ta famille, tes croyances et tes traditions… Tout quoi !

Je ris devant sa curiosité. Il n'y avait pas que pour le sexe que mon aimée était insatiable. Qu'elle veuille connaitre mon passé me toucha profondément, elle avait su trouver l'homme sous l'animal et c'était lui qu'elle aimait.

_ J'ai peu de souvenirs de mon enfance, mais je me souviens la tendresse de ma mère biologique avant que la mort ne nous l'arrache en emportant le dernier né. Notre seconde mère a eu beau faire elle n'est jamais parvenue à gagner un soupçon d'affection de notre part. A partir de là nous avons privilégié le temps hors du foyer, cherchant à nous rendre utiles auprès de notre père pour ne pas avoir à rester avec elle.

Mon aimée m'écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention, comme si elle ne voulait pas perdre le moindre mot de mon récit pour s'en rappeler avec le plus d'exactitude possible. C'était adorable. Je n'avais vraiment pas fait d'erreur en la choisissant pour passer l'éternité à venir.

_ J'ai appris à me battre très tôt. Dans nos normes à 14 ans on été déjà des hommes donc il fallait savoir manier l'épée. J'étais le meilleur combattant de la région ce qui rendait mon père très fier. Quant aux femmes que j'ai aimées… en fait je ne connaissais même pas la signification de l'amour avant de te rencontrer. J'ai certes connu le désir, mais l'amour… jamais avant toi. Il fallait croire que tu m'étais destinée, soufflais-je en caressant ses cheveux d'or.

_ Continue…, me supplia-t-elle presque larmoyante.

_ Je me souviens que nous étions une famille très respectée et entre frères nous étions extrêmement unis. A la mort de ma vraie mère tout le village était venu nous apporté son soutient. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir été autant cajolé en une seule journée ! Toutes les femmes du village nous avaient câlinés pendant des heures, même mon père n'ya avait pas échappé.

_ Comment était ton père ?

_ Comme tous ceux de l'époque : exigeant et froid. Mais c'était ce qu'il fallait pour nous apprendre à survivre sur un champ de bataille. La moindre erreur pouvait être fatale. Il est devenu encore plus froid à la mort de ma mère et il n'a jamais eu d'autres enfants avec sa nouvelle femme. Il est mort sur un champ de bataille. Nous étions tous avec lui ce jour là. Je me rappelle encore du soleil se levant sur son corps mourant pendant que nous étions tous réunis autour de lui. Il nous a dit à quel point il était fier de nous et qu'il n'aurait pas put avoir de meilleurs fils. En ce siècle mourir avant ses enfants était très glorifiant puisque ça montrait que tu avais su leur apprendre à se battre férocement pour survivre. Avant le matin qui succéda son décès nous avions déjà remporté la bataille qui nous l'avait enlevé en nous rentrions avec sa dépouille pour l'enterrer avec notre mère.

Sentant mon émotion mon aimée m'embrassa le long de la mâchoire, remontant pour trouver mon point d'impulsion juste dessous mon oreille. Mon corps réagit de lui-même en la retournant pour la plaquer sur le matelas. Je me trouvai à son entrée mais ne la pénétrai pas pour autant, gravant le moindre détail de son corps ouvert pour moi dans ma mémoire. Elle était si belle… et tout à moi ! La bête possessive en moi ne cessait de s'en réjouir depuis la signature des papiers à la mairie.

_ Mon viking de mari s'apprêterait-il à piller mon corps dévoué à son plaisir ?s'inquiéta faussement mon aimée.

_ Peut-être…, ronronnais-je en embrassant son cou. Ce corps possède de si grandes richesses…, poursuivis-je en caressant ses seins.

Ma femme gémit sans retenue. Je poursuivais mes taquineries jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque et caresse sensuellement le chemin menant à mon entrejambe avec son pied. Ma réaction fut immédiate, je la pénétrai brusquement et bougeai frénétiquement en elle en lui susurrant des paroles concupiscente jusqu'à notre explosion. Je m'effondrai sur son corps tremblant et maintenais le contact visuel avec elle jusqu'à mon assoupissement.

oOoOoOoOo

A mon réveil j'avais envie de ma femme –quoi de plus naturel- mais elle dormait encore. Je souris et l'embrassai tendrement sur les lèvres en espérant la réveiller en douceur mais n'obtins aucune réaction. Intrigué, je l'observai avec plus d'attention et remarquai que sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas au rythme de ses respirations et que ses veines ne battaient pas en pulsant le sang qui lui donnait la vie. Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait manqué d'air pendant la journée et que mon corps lourd l'ait empêchée de respirer convenablement ? Elle ne pouvait pas être morte, c'était impossible ! Pas maintenant que je l'avais trouvée ! Des larmes de sang dévalèrent mes joues sans mon consentement pendant que je la secouai en désespoir de cause, la suppliant de se réveiller.

Une heure plus tard je cessai, me contentant de bercer son corps inerte dans mes bras pendant que je pleurai sa disparition. J'avais déjà pris ma décision, j'allais la rejoindre dans la mort définitive puisque de toute façon la vie n'avait plus aucun sens pour moi maintenant qu'elle n'était plus de ce monde. Il ne restait plus qu'une demi-heure avant l'aurore quand je décidai de faire les derniers préparatifs. Prenant une feuille de papier, je rédigeai une note pour Pam, lui disant les raisons de mon choix et lui rappelant qu'elle était ma plus grande fierté. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers l'armoire et prit la plus belle robe de mon aimée pour lui enfiler. Je pris à peine le temps d'enfiler un boxeur avant de la prendre dans mes bras et de sortir de la maison. Je voulais que son corps demeure là où elle avait pur la première fois laissé tomber ses barrières face à moi, dans la petite grotte dissimulée par la cascade. Je me souviens encore de ses yeux brillants de joie à la vue de toutes ces couleurs et à l'audition de tous les bruits étouffés créés par l'eau. J'aurais tant voulu qu'il en soit de même aujourd'hui…

Lors de notre passage à travers la cascade, j'avais blotti le corps de mon aimée contre mon torse pour être le seul à être mouillé donc l'eau avait fait disparaître mes larmes sanglantes. Je déposai le corps de mon amante au centre, et embrassai avec respect une toute dernière fois ses lèvres.

Peut-être étais-je devenu fou –ce n'était pas impossible en soi- toujours est-il que j'eu l'impression qu'elle répondit au baisé. Je me reculai vivement de surprise mais un gémissement me confirma que je n'avais pas rêvé. Ma Sookie ouvrit difficilement ses jolis yeux et s'étira paresseusement avant de me sourire.

C'était à ne plus rien y comprendre ! Son cœur n'avait toujours pas repris sa course et pourtant elle se mouvait devant moi, me chevauchant sensuellement avant de m'embrasser. Je répondis avec ferveur au baisé et la rallongeai sous moi pour laisser ma main droite aller à son centre. Je su que je ne rêvai pas quand mon aimée cambra et me mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Je grognai et lui ôtai rapidement sa robe pour être au plus proche d'elle. Mon aimée déchira mon sous-vêtement et me guida en elle, gémissant mon nom dans le plaisir pendant que j'unissais lentement nos corps.

A partir de là nous reprîmes le contrôle de nous-mêmes et bougeâmes lentement pour apprécier chaque seconde, chaque sensation… Le bonheur de mon orgasme fut amplifié lorsque je compris que mon aimée m'avait simplement rejoint dans l'éternité, échangeant les trois nuits de transformation contre une seule.

Après lui avoir assuré mon amour et ma dévotion éternelle une fois de plus, nous sombrâmes dans le sommeil, happés par l'attraction du soleil déjà trop ignorée.


	28. Première punition

Chapitre 27 : Première punition

Mon seul regret à voir mon aimée transformée fut son humeur. Les nouveau-nés sont très versatiles et je supportai très mal les sauts d'humeur de ma Sookie. Etant éperdument amoureux, il nous arrivait souvent de nous sauter dessus mais l'instant suivant, quand nous étions proche de la réunion charnelle, ma douce me repoussait et changeait d'activité en adoptant une humeur très boudeuse –voire même irritable. Je ne savais plus vraiment quoi faire face à ça. La privation de sexe commençait à me peser lourdement, surtout en des conditions pareilles.

Ce soir, j'étais en train de lire les informations sur mon ordinateur portable lorsque Sookie s'approcha de la porte pour sortir.

_ Où vas-tu ?m'enquis-je.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?claqua mon aimée.

_ Tu es un jeune vampire Sookie, je ne peux pas te laisser sortir et faire n'importe quoi, lui expliquais-je.

Mon aimée n'avait encore jamais quitté la maison depuis sa transformation puisque nous faisions nos balades dans un esprit romantique qui lui échappait totalement ces derniers temps. Je préférai qu'elle reste à la maison le temps qu'elle réussisse à se contrôler, je n'avais pas tellement envie qu'elle fugue sur un coup de tête et qu'elle ne réalise son erreur qu'au levé du soleil pour se retrouver exposée à la lumière mortelle du soleil.

Mon aimée referma la porte avec une telle violence que je me mis à penser qu'il me faudrait changer les gonds. La seconde suivante elle était debout devant moi m'exposant ses crocs en pleine extension. Jamais elle ne s'était montrée si violente mais je savais qu'elle ne contrôlait pas encore son comportement. Un sang si vieux dans les veines ne l'aidait pas vraiment en même temps…

_ Si je le voulais je pourrais simplement te tuer et faire ce que je veux de _**ma**_ vie, siffla-t-elle. Je ne suis pas ton chien Eric et je n'ai pas l'intention de rester enfermée ici rien que pour te faire plaisir !

_ Sookie, grondais-je en utilisant toute mon influence pour la calmer.

Bien sûr, ça échoua. La mère de Sookie était bien plus âgée que moi et ça donnait à mon aimée un grand avantage sur moi. Mes commandes marchaient très faiblement –et encore ! Quand elle était disposée à écouter !- alors là il n'y avait vraiment rien que je puisse faire pour la calmer. Elle sentit néanmoins ma tentative et ça la rendit encore plus furieuse. Elle se jeta sur moi et me plaqua au sol. Il était clair qu'elle comptait me saigner mais je n'allais certainement pas la laisser faire. Mon aimée avait besoin d'aide pour débuter sa nouvelle vie sinon elle finirait par se faire tuer, aussi puissante soit-elle.

Elle connaissait déjà ma façon de combattre donc je ne pouvais pas prendre l'avantage par cette manière non plus. Autant que je me répugnai à utiliser cette méthode, je n'avais pas le choix. Il me suffirait d'avoir juste un coup d'avance.

Je la repoussai donc vivement, la faisait pivoter et la plaquait contre le premier mur venu. Même si ça me dégoutait de devoir faire ainsi et même si je savais que je m'en voudrais pour le restant de mes jours, je repoussai sa culotte –aidé par le fait qu'elle porte une robe- et descendais ma braguette pour la pénétrer par derrière. Je n'avais jamais apprécié particulièrement le sexe anal et je savais qu'il était douloureux la première fois –surtout dans cette situation violente- mais c'était justement pour ça que je l'avais choisi, c'était en quelque sorte le seul moyen de domination que j'avais sur elle. Mon aimée cria de douleur mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter maintenant ou mes efforts seraient réduis à néant. Il me fallut toute ma concentration pour maintenir un semblant d'érection en sachant ce que je faisais mais je me répétai que je faisais ça pour son bien. Bloquant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête, je commençai à bouger en elle.

_ Tu es à moi Sookie, grognais-je autoritaire. Quand je te donne un ordre je veux que tu obéisses, c'est comme ça que ça marche. Tu m'appartiens et tu m'appartiendras toujours, tu comprends ça Sookie ?

Des larmes sanglantes s'échappaient des yeux fermés de mon aimée, tout comme il s'en échappait des miens. Quand ma douce Sookie se mit à sangloter s'en fut trop pour moi et je me laissai glisser au sol, m'asseyant le dos contre un mur avec mes jambes rabattues contre moi. Ma Sookie se laissa quant à elle tomber au sol avant de se rouler en boule pour continuer à pleurer. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que je venais faire ça. Je venais de violer la femme que j'aimais, celle avec qui je voulais passer le reste de mes nuits ! Elle devait me détester. En tout cas JE me détestai ! Mes larmes coulèrent sans discontinuité sur mes joues. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il s'écoula mais Sookie finit par se lever pour se rendre dans la chambre. Pour ma part je me rendis dans la chambre d'amis, sachant que je n'avais plus droit ni à sa tendresse ni même à sa compagnie dorénavant.

Une heure avant l'aurore, alors que j'étais torse nu devant ma fenêtre, j'entendis ma porte s'ouvrir et Sookie prononça mon nom d'une toute petite voix. J'étais incapable de me retourner, je ne pouvais pas faire face à la souffrance qui habiterait ses traits. Mon ancienne amante –je dis ça parce que je doute d'avoir à nouveau des relations sexuelles avec elle- ne se démonta pas et s'approcha de moi pour poser sa main sur mon épaule, m'incitant silencieusement à la regarder. Quand je rencontrai son regard, je n'y trouvai pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. Elle me faisait ses yeux de chiens battus, ce regard auquel elle savait que je ne pouvais pas résister. En plus elle portait la nuisette que j'aimais tant voir sur elle –et lui enlever aussi. Celle rouge, assez transparente pour laisser voir sa culotte, culotte qu'elle avait choisie noire et en dentelle visiblement. Pour parfaire sa beauté, le haut de ses cheveux était tiré en un chignon assez lâche pour laisser danser les vagues de ses cheveux ondulés. Elle était magnifique… Une vision de toute beauté que je ne méritai pas…

_ S'il-te-plait Eric, viens dans notre chambre…, me pria-t-elle d'une voix timide.

_ Sookie, je…

_ Je t'en prie Eric !me coupa-t-elle en se mettant face à moi. J'ai juste envie d'oublier tout ça…

_ Mais enfin Sookie, je t'ai violé !m'exclamais, me dégoutant moi-même.

_ J'ai tenté de te tuer, répliqua-t-elle.

_ C'est différent !

_ Oui, tu as raison. Tu n'aurais jamais eu à faire ça si j'avais su me contrôler. C'est entièrement de ma faute.

_ Ne dis pas des …

Elle m'interrompit en posant d'autorité ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était un baisé dur et désespéré qui transcrivait ce qu'elle ressentait au rappel de ce souvenir. Que je ne réponde pas à son baisé amplifia sa douleur et ses yeux se bordèrent de larmes rouges.

_ S'il-te-plait Eric, mon amour… Reviens avec moi dans notre chambre… Oublions tout ça et fais-moi l'amour comme avant… S'il-te-plait, mon chéri…

Voyant sa détresse, j'imposai mes lèvres aux siennes et lui donnai l'équivalent de son baisé. Contrairement à moi, elle s'empressa de me le rendre et s'installa dans mes bras en s'accrochant à mon bassin et à mon cou. Ses mains voyagèrent sur mon torse pour me caresser pendant que les miennes s'installaient par automatisme à ses hanches. Elle se frotta à moi pour créer une friction et gémit contre mes lèvres. Elle ne se recula que pour rencontrer mon regard et me montrer l'étendu de son désir en faisant doucement descendre ses canines. Elle savait que ce geste m'excitait énormément… Malgré toute ma culpabilité, je ne pouvais pas lui dire non quand elle me montrait qu'elle me désirait autant donc je nous déplaçai jusqu'à notre chambre et m'asseyais sur le lit, mon aimée toujours accrochée à moi. Elle reprit le cours de ses baisés mais plus lentement et plus tendrement, me faisant passer tout son amour par ce procédé.

Je l'allongeai avec douceur sur le matelas et descendis mes lèvres jusqu'à son antre du plaisir. Son humidité m'étonna dans le sens où je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me désire après les évènements de la nuit. Mon aimée se tortilla sous moi, gémissant mon nom dans l'impatience. Sa fine culotte disparut très rapidement pour laisser place à ma langue sur ses lèvres. M'aidant de mes doigts la caressant intimement, je la fis jouir sur ma langue avant de m'allonger à côté d'elle. Dès que mon aimée eu récupéré de son orgasme, elle fit passer sa chemise de nuit par-dessus sa tête et s'installa à califourchon sur mon bassin.

_ Je te veux Eric, minauda-t-elle en laissant ses doigts trainer sur mon torse.

_ Sookie, ce n'est pas…, commençais-je avant qu'elle me coupe.

_ Tu n'as pas envie de moi ?s'attrista-t-elle aux bords des larmes.

_ Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours envie de toi Sookie…

_ Alors quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas l'amour dans ce cas ?s'emporta-t-elle de plus en plus frustrée.

_ Je te mérite pas Sookie, soufflais-je déchiré par la culpabilité. Je ne comprends même pas comment tu peux supporter ma présence dans la pièce.

_ Je t'aime Eric !me rappela-t-elle fatiguée de cette conversation. Ce qui s'est passé ce soir était de ma faute, mais comme tu ne sembles pas le comprendre on va faire un deal : nous allons complètement oublier cette soirée et ne jamais l'évoquer ou y penser de nouveau et en échange, tu seras mon esclave sexuel pendant un mois. Quel que soit le fantasme auquel je voudrais m'adonner, le rôle que tu y tiendras ou la fréquence de nos rapports, tu seras obligé de t'y conformer et de me satisfaire.

Elle arqua un sourcil, ludique, en attendant ma réponse. Si je m'attendais à ça ! Dans un premier temps mon aimée avait réussit à maitriser de nouveau ses émotions et en plus elle me désirait déraisonnablement. Je ne doutai pas que je ne parviendrais jamais à effacer ses souvenirs de mon esprit mais si ce deal signait un nouveau départ alors je ne pouvais vraiment pas le refuser –comment aurais-je pu alors qu'on parlait de sexe ?

_ Deal, répondis-je.

Une sourire se dessina sur les lèvres parfaites de mon aimée. En deux temps, trois mouvements, elle m'avait libéré de mes derniers vêtements et me faisait rouler avec elle pour que je la surplombe.

_ Non, soufflais-je en me redressant pour la mettre sur mes genoux. Tu es mon égal, tu n'as pas à prendre cette position.

Ma Sookie perçut le sens de mes paroles et se conforma à mon choix, restant à hauteur de mes yeux et m'embrassant tendrement. Nous fîmes l'amour lentement avant d'échanger une morsure et de nous laisser tomber sur le lit. Cette reconnexion était nécessaire, nous avions besoin d'explorer l'autre d'une façon plus tendre pour nous rappeler les sentiments que nous partagions, mais émotionnellement éprouvante. J'étais encore en train de récupérer –pas physiquement, non, j'étais toujours prêt à repartir…- quand ma Sookie se redressa sur ses coudes pour me regarder avec tendresse. Ses lèvres baisèrent ma poitrine avec amour et dévotion à plusieurs reprises et elle bougea ''accidentellement'' –notez bien les guillemets- son bassin, provoquant l'éveil de ma virilité encore en elle.

_ Sookie, gémis-je.

_ N'oublie pas que tu as promis mon chéri, sourit-elle. Je crains que tu aies vendu ton âme au diable…

Elle accompagna cette phrase de baisés dans mon cou avant de mordiller mon oreille. Mes mains vinrent immédiatement se placer sur ses hanches pour la retenir contre moi pendant que je fermai les yeux pour m'abandonner aux sensations exquises qu'elle créait dans mon corps.

_ J'aime mon amour, soufflais-je avec passion.

_ Tu m'aimes ?joua-t-elle. Alors tu vas faire quelque chose pour moi…

J'ouvris les yeux et posai ma main droite sur sa joue pour l'embrasser tendrement.

_ Dis-moi ce que tu veux de moi, je te donnerais tout ce que tu désires, promis-je sincère.

Un sourire méchant naquit sur les lèvres de mon aimée et elle quitta sa position initiale pour s'assoir en me forçant à rester allongé.

_ Je veux connaitre tes fantasmes, exigea-t-elle.

Avais-je rêvé ? Mon aimée venait-elle de prononcer le mot fantasme ? Si je me confiai à elle je n'étais pas sûr de sa réaction… Seulement je lui avais donné ma parole et je n'étais vraiment pas en position de la retirer après ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt.

_ Bien, soupirais-je résigné. Les deux principaux fantasmes qui me font le plus envie depuis ton arrivée seraient de poser des miroirs pour pouvoir observer nos ébats et l'autre serait de les filmer.

Mon aimée ne fut même pas choquée de ma réponse et m'embrassa voracement pour me récompenser de ma franchise. Nous fîmes l'amour une nouvelle fois, d'une façon bien plus bestiale, avant de nous reposer dans notre position précédente.

_ Je ne veux pas de miroirs ici, déclina mon aimée au bout d'un moment.

J'étais peiné de son refus mais je n'avais vraiment pas à me plaindre quand on pensait à ce qu'elle m'offrait déjà alors que je ne le méritai pas.

_ Mais je veux bien les installer dans une des chambres d'amis, poursuivit-elle à ma grande surprise.

_ Tu n'es absolument pas obligée mon amour, précisais-je étonné.

_ Mais je ne me sens pas obligée mon chéri, susurra-t-elle sensuellement à mon oreille. J'ai juste envie, très envie…

Ça engendra une nouvelle séance de débauche, puis une autre…. Et ce fut ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il nous soit impossible de résister plus longtemps aux effets du soleil.


	29. Epilogue:L'éternité commence aujourd'hui

Epilogue : L'éternité commence aujourd'hui

La nuit était magnifique et comme ma punition avait était levée –même si nous n'avions pas changé la fréquence de nos rapports-, je me permis de proposer à ma belle Sookie une promenade en forêt. J'avais bien sûr une idée en tête et elle me rendait terriblement anxieux. Arrivés à la falaise dont la vue donnait sur la cascade, j'arrêtai mon aimée et prenais ses mains avant d'ancrer mes yeux aux siens.

_ Quand je te vois, je me dis que les Dieux existent et je me dis à quel point je suis chanceux qu'ils t'aient envoyée à moi, déclarais-je solennel.

Mon aimée sourit sans réaliser à quel point mes mots étaient sincères.

_ Ça me rappelle une ligne d'un film romantique.

_ Une ligne ?répétais-je sans comprendre.

_ Tu sais, ces déclarations dis à des moments cruciaux du film avec la musique romantique derrière et tout le tralala, m'expliqua naïvement mon aimée.

Je n'étais pas vexé de sa réaction, c'était comme ça que je l'aimai : naturelle.

_ Je suis très sérieux mon amour, insistais-je doucement. C'est toi qui m'inspire ces mots. Je pourrais me perdre dans tes yeux et ne jamais en sortir…

_ On dit que les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme, observa ma douce, songeuse.

_ C'est vrai, c'est là que j'y trouve mon inspiration.

Mon amante resta sans réaction quelques secondes puis ses yeux se mirent à scintiller de la lueur d'émotion qu'elle seule possédait. Je savais qu'elle contenait ses larmes et elle reprit le contrôle en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes avec une douceur infinie. Le baisé se prolongea, restant tendre et lent, puis nous nous séparâmes sans pour autant cesser de nous enlacer.

_ Tu sais ce que c'est l'ironie dans l'histoire ? J'avais décidé d'arrêter de vivre parce que je trouvai mon existence ennuyeuse et les miens horriblement sanguinaires, et pourtant, à partir du moment où j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi, j'ai tout fait pour te convaincre du contraire pour que tu acceptes de rejoindre mon côté.

Ma belle releva les yeux et me sourit tendrement.

_ Il fallait dire que tu avais des arguments de poids, sourit-elle malicieuse en laissant sa main effleurer mon pantalon. Et tu ne sais pas la meilleure ? Notre professeur de philosophie était en train de nous enseigner la futilité de l'immortalité, de l'absence de limites, parce qu'ils détestaient les vampires.

Je ris avec elle et l'embrassai avec passion.

_ Je t'aime mon amour.

_ Je t'aime mon viking.

Je la pris dans mes bras et pénétrai dans la cavité masquée par le rideau d'eau formé par l'écoulement constant des flots de la chute. Pendant que les yeux de la femme que j'aimais vagabondaient un peu partout, je me débarrassai rapidement de mes vêtements. Seul le son de la descente des canines de mon aimée m'avertit de son soudain intérêt. La luxure qui enflammait notre lien était écrasante. Je saisi ses mains et l'arrêtai avant qu'elle ne me déconcentre pour la soirée.

_ Je veux que tu me voies tel que je suis Sookie, que tu me juges pour ce que je suis, déclarais-je grave.

Mon aimée comprit très vite que l'heure n'était pas au jeu et au sexe et resta calme, m'écoutant avec attention.

_ Je suis un vampire, j'ai plus de 1 000 ans et j'ai massacré des milliers de personnes sans en éprouver de remords. Aujourd'hui mon seul combat consiste à conquérir ton cœur et le conserver nuits après nuits. Je sais bien que tu mérites bien mieux que le monstre sanguinaire que j'étais il n'y a encore pas longtemps, mais le fait est que je t'aime et que je ferai tout ce qui est dans mon pouvoir pour être à peu près digne de toi.

Maintenant venait le plus dur…

_ Sookie Stackhouse, je t'aime et je te demande en mariage en vertu de nos lois ancestrales.

Mon aimée resta sans réactions avant de s'agiter nerveusement. Pour ma part, j'étais tellement stressé que j'avais l'impression d'avoir une enclume sur la poitrine.

_ Comment peux-tu me demander ça ?finit-elle par s'écrier.

De toute ma vie, je n'avais jamais été si mal. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur saignait, que le monde s'effondrait sous mes pieds. D'un côté, Sookie avait bien raison de refuser : je n'étais même pas digne d'être son esclave. Je baissai les yeux au sol, refusant de croiser ses yeux allumés de dégout et de haine.

_ J'ai dit une bêtise, non ?s'interrogea Sookie.

_ Tu as le droit de refuser Sookie, tu as bien raison de le faire…

_ Refuser ? Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je voulais te demander pourquoi tu t'embêtais à poser la question alors que la réponse est évidente !

Mon cœur se gonfla d'espoir, mais j'avais besoin de l'entendre avant de me permettre de me réjouir.

_ Et quelle est cette réponse ?

_ OUI ! Oui je veux t'épouser, oui je veux passer le restant de mes jours avec toi, oui je veux faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que mon corps ne soit même plus capable de bouger, oui je veux tout de toi Eric Nordman ! Je t'aime !

Elle était surexcitée en prononçant –ou criant plutôt- ces paroles. Je la plaquai vivement à moi et l'embrassai avec tout ce que j'avais. Elle me le rendit de bon cœur pendant que des larmes de bonheur s'échappaient de nos yeux. Nous pûmes commencer un nouveau chapitre de notre vie ensemble, celui qui ne finira jamais…

Fin


End file.
